Bite Me
by ImObviouslyCrazy
Summary: Theo Raeken came to town for a pack, but there were no dread doctors or chimearas. Theo was new to Beacon Hills and was already an alpha. He came to town to create a pack from scratch. He had plans to take over, to defeat Scott and his pack once and for all. Quinn just was in the wrong town at the wrong time. Now she's caught in the middle of an all out war, and so is her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Quinn Davis let her new acquaintance, Lydia Martin, drag her by the wrist into the well-lit house that seemed to vibrate with the loud music that played inside of it. It was only Quinn's third night in Beacon Hills, but it was a Friday, and there was a party that Lydia insisted she attend. Quinn wasn't much for parties or making new friends, but Lydia seemed like the kind of person that you couldn't say no to. Besides, if she was nice enough to make the effort to be Quinn's friend, the least she could do was go to the party with her.

Their were way too many people for Quinn's comfort. Yet, as soon as she stepped through the door, Quinn was suddenly glad that she came. A tall, muscular boy leaned against the wall by the stairs, arms crossed, short brown hair styled perfectly. His piercing blue eyes met hers immediately, as if they were swallowing her up in them, taking note of every detail of her. Lydia disappeared and left Quinn alone in the middle of the room, crowded by people.

They started to surround her, bumping into her, causing a panic to rise within her that always seemed to plague her when she was feeling claustrophobic. Quinn tried to push her way out, but the people kept dancing and moving around. It made it almost impossible to find a way out of the crowd. Just when she was about to give up and drop to her knees, someone came up behind her. She turned to see that boy, that incredibly alluring and mysterious boy who was standing by the stairs. He grinned down at her, taking her by the hand, then pulled her out of the crowd and into the kitchen.

"I take it you don't like crowds," he chuckled down at her as he leaned back against the kitchen counter. Quinn took a deep breath and smiled back at him as friendly as she possibly could.

"No, I don't, but Lydia insisted I come tonight to try and make new friends."

"So you're new to Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "So far, everyone seems really nice and friendly." The boy laughed,

"Most of them. I'm new here, too, actually. Just started school. I'm surprised I didn't see you around. My name's Theo." He stuck his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment, then shook it,

"Quinn."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn," he smirked. "It's nice to know someone's name. I guess people are more friendly to pretty girls." Quinn felt herself blush, and her face got hotter when he brushed a piece of her long, curly brown hair behind her ear. "Excuse me," he said with a really cute smile, "I guess the alcohol is making me a little more assertive than I should be." She took a step back,

"It's fine. I just don't do well with people, and I don't really know you... So I would prefer it if there was a little bit of space between us at any given time." She was trying not to sound rude, and she assumed that she succeeded because Theo's smile never faded.

"I understand. I'll leave ya alone for now, but maybe I'll see you around at school." He pushed off of the counter and disappeared into the ground. Quinn let out a little sigh, relaxing now that Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome was gone. As much as she wanted to believe that she was attractive enough to warrant sudden attention from cute boys, Quinn knew that his interest in her was probably strictly limited to bedroom activities for the night only. She had no interest in being anyone's one night stand, so she had to turn him down.

She spent the rest of the night sitting on the back porch, sipping the same drink she had carried with her all night. Quinn was never one for alcohol. The effects that came after being drunk turned her off from it after a particularly bad night over the toilet. Lydia found her eventually and apologized. Quinn told her it wasn't her fault; Quinn was just bad at making friends. Lydia never gave her a choice in the matter, which made it easier.

After the party, Lydia offered Quinn a ride home, but she lived close, so Quinn decides to walk home. She wanted to enjoy the crisp night air and the quiet of being alone. It would be refreshing after being stuck at that party. The most exciting part of the whole experience was her meeting with Theo, which ended as quickly as it began.

It was cool outside that night. Quinn was glad she had remembered to bring her favorite thigh length sweater with extra long sleeves that she could use to cover her hands. Her purse was slung over her shoulder, across her chest, and bounced along her side as she walked. She could hear the rattling of her anti-depressants from within it. The wind was light but harsh nonetheless in the already cold air. There were no sounds except her own feet against the pavement and cars occasionally passing by.

Suddenly there was another sound, one that caught her attention immediately. Quinn stopped when she heard the sound of another set of feet hitting the sidewalk. It sped up when she stopped. Too afraid to look back. Quinn took off running. She didn't care if she was being paranoid or if she was reacting too suddenly. All she wanted to do was get home. However, just before she reached the edge of her lawn, she was suddenly knocked into the bushes by something that ran up to her side. Quinn's purse flew from her shoulder, and branches jabbed her painfully all over.

Before she could regain her composure and crawl out of the bushes, she was yanked up to her feet by the collar and shoved back against a tree. To her surprise, it was Theo. Except, he didn't look the same. His face was not human, and the sharp canines he showed to her were even less human. Quinn open her mouth to scream, but Theo brought up a monstrously clawed hand to cover her mouth. He growled, a low, rumbling inhuman noise that sent chills down her spine.

"Do you know what I am?" He asked her with a toothy grin. She fearfully shook her head, which only made his smile grow. "You'll find out soon enough." He moved his hand away from her mouth to grab a handful of her hair. She let out a cry of pain as he pulled her head to the side. He used his other hand to pull her sweater off of her shoulder to expose her neck and collarbone better. Opening his mouth wide, Theo buried his sharp teeth into her shoulder. Quinn screamed, pain ripping through her torso as he clamped down his jaws. As his teeth tore through her flesh, he gripped her shoulders to keep her from hitting the ground. Slowly, he pulled away from her.

"You don't understand now, but I need you," he told her as he let her fall to the grass. "Come find me tomorrow before the moon comes out. I'll wait for you at the school. Come as soon as you start to feel the change." Quinn sobbed and gripped her bleeding shoulder. Theo rolled his eyes, "It'll heal, I promise. Just meet me tomorrow. I'll explain everything." Suddenly, he was gone.

Quinn reached into the bushes and fumbled around for her cell phone. After dialing 911, she told them that she had been attacked and left it at that. They got her location then sent someone after her. She crawled towards the road, vision blurring and body aching. Dizziness set in, slowling her down. Eventually a patrol car pulled up alongside her. A handsome man got out and knelt down beside her. She was losing consciousness, but stayed away long enough to hear him call in,

" Sheriff, this is Parrish, I got the girl. I'm taking her to Deaton." He scooped her up then, and immediately after faded out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When Quinn's eyes fluttered open, she was staring up at a light above her; it was so bright that it made it impossible to see anything else. She could hear voices, however, and one of them was Lydia's. They were faint and low at first, but as she regained consciousness completely, she began being able to make out what each voice was saying.

"We know what this means, Scott," a male voice said in exasperation. "There's another alpha in town and he's recruiting. Forcefully."

"Stiles is right," another man spoke with a serious tone. "We need to find out who it is and stop him somehow. We can't have someone running around Beacon Hills making more werewolves. We are struggling to hide the ones already here."

"I know. I just don't know what to do with her. We can't let her go. The full moon is tomorrow night. She shouldn't be alone when she turns. She'll be terrified and dangerous." She recognized this voice. There was a boy in her psychology class named Scott. It sounded just like him; it had to be him. "Her name is Quinn, I think. I have her in a class."

"So she's in junior college, too?" She heard the cops voice again. Parrish, she remembered. Quinn sat up, then, sliding off of the table and scurrying over to a corner before turning to face them. It was a large group of people. There was Scott, Lydia, Parrish, and four other boys in the room. Quinn realized that she was shirtless and became very embarrassed and angry.

"What the hell is going on?!" She shouted. "What'd you do to me?" She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to seem weak. She wanted them to know that she could handle herself if they tried anything. In fact, she saw a needle laying on a table near her, and she immediately snatched it up. "Tell me what's going on!" She yelled, holding the needle out in front of her defensively.

"Quinn, calm down," Lydia stepped forwards. "We're all here to help, okay? It'll be okay." She started to walk forwards, but Quinn extended the needle to stop her.

"No, this is your fault," Quinn held back her tears. "You made me go to that stupid party and that guy chased me down and attacked me. He wasn't human. Lydia. He wasn't..." Quinn suddenly became dizzy again, and she leaned on the wall for support.

"Who was he?" Scott asked her with a gentle voice.

"His name was Theo," she said quietly, struggling to stay on her feet. "He followed me home, and he attacked me." She glanced over at her bloody shoulder, which was now covered with a bandage. "What did he do to me?" One of the other boys rushed forwards to catch her just before she collapsed. He scooped her up bridal style and laid her back down on the table. He went to step away, but Quinn grabbed his sleeve. "Take me home," she begged him. "Please."

"Scott, I can take her home," the boy looked up at his friend. "She's scared. Maybe here is not the best place to explain it to her, nor is it really the best time."

"We can't just let her go home, Isaac. She need to know what happened." Scott took a deep breath. Quinn shook her head,

"No, please just take me home."

"Scott."

"He's right, Isaac," another, older man said more sternly. Isaac shrunk back, looking down at Quinn apologetically. He tried to step away, but she gripped his sleeve tighter, knowing that he felt bad for her. If anyone was going to help her get home, it would have been him. However, he proved her wrong when he gently removed her hand from his sleeve and laid it over her stomach.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," the other boy she didn't recognize stepped forwards. "I'm taking her home. I'll tell her what happened on the way." The man who scolded Isaac opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles cut him off, "Can it, Derek Hale. You may be the boss of Isaac, but you're not the boss of me. Neither are you, Scott." He walked to the table and picked Quinn up. She gratefully clung to his shirt as he carried her towards the door.

"Stiles, stop!" Scott called after him. "We have to tell her what happened. She can't be alone tomorrow and you know it. New werewolves are dangerous. You think she's scared now? Imagine what she'll feel tomorrow when she starts to change."

"Put her in my car," Parrish told Stiles, pushing past Scott to get out of the building. Isaac, Lydia, and the two men she didn't recognize filed out behind them. One of them, a younger boy who looked like he was Quinn's younger sisters age, came running towards her.

"Wait, take this," he said as he slid out of his jacket. He laid it over Quinn to cover her bra. "I'm Liam," he introduced himself. "Don't be angry with Scott. He's worried about you. We all are."

"You don't even know me," she frowned. Liam made an empathetic face, then opened the back door to Parrish's car to let Stiles lay her in. Stiles lingered by the door for a minute.

"Listen," he told her, "we'll come see you tomorrow night, okay? Don't be scared. You're not the first person to go through this. Scott, Isaac, Derek, Liam... They've all been through it. They understand how you feel. Don't be angry with them. Be angry at the person who did this to you." He smiled half-heartedly at her, then closed the door. Parrish climbed into the drivers seat after a minute and started the car. He asked where she lived, and she told him. She was home in twenty minutes. Parrish walked her to the door to watch out for her attacker in case he returned.

"Will you be okay? Do I need to speak to your parents?" Parrish asked.

"No, its just me and my little sister. She's at a friends tonight, so I don't have anyone to explain myself to." Quinn hugged her body. "I just don't understand. All that talk about werewolves and alphas. It's crazy, right?" She thought about Theo's sharp canines and glowing eyes. The way his face was so different from before. The way he growled. "What happens now? What did Theo do to me? I don't know what's going on."

"Find Scott tomorrow. He can explain everything and help you through it," Parrish told her. "Go inside and get some sleep. Try anyways."

"Okay," she sighed, doing exactly as he told her.

She didn't go to school the next day. She only had one class on Saturdays, but college seemed like the least important thing on her mind at the time. When she woke up, she was shocked to see that her shoulder had healed almost completely. By midday, it was like she was never bitten at all. She kept her doors locked and contemplated leaving to meet Theo like he told her to and ask why he bit her. Instead, she shut off all of her lights and sat at her computer to do research on werewolves.

By five o'clock, she started feeling anxious all of a sudden. Her muscles seemed to tense up randomly, and her breathing starting to quicken. There were pains all over, dull at first, then stronger. She finally made up her mind to go find Scott, but on her way to the door, she collapsed. Sharp claws pushed their way up from her fingernails, rearing the flesh that was in their way. Quinn stared down at her hands in disbelief, eyes watering from the pain.

A loud noise from the kitchen startled her. She turned just in time to see Theo coming towards her with a duffel bag in his hands. She tried to climb to her feet, but Theo grabbed her by the arm before she could get away.

"I told you to meet me at the school," he frowned. "Believe it or not, but I'm here to help." Quinn opened her mouth to scream, but Theo covered it quickly. "Scott and his pack will be here soon. We need to go now." He uncovered her mouth and reached into the duffel bag to get out handcuffs. "These won't hold you much longer, but they should get you where we need to go."

"What do you want with me, Theo? How did you even get in my house?!" She demanded to know. Theo grinned at her,

"You're going to be my first pack member. We're family now."

"I don't want anything to do with you."

"You don't have a choice. I'm your alpha now." He snapped the handcuffs on her wrists, then snatched up the duffel bag. "Come on. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Theo heard the chains smack against the cold cement floor as Quinn lunged for him again, teeth bared, claws sharp and ready to tear into his throat. After her first full moon, he planned on teaching her everything he could. Once she was ready to handle things alone, he planned on finding his next target. If he wanted to challenge Scott, he had to build a pack stronger than Scott's. Derek only had one beta, which was that Lahey kid that Theo was unconcerned with, so he wouldn't be a challenge. Scott was the only alpha in town worth defeating. To do so, he needed the strongest werewolves he could get. Or in Quinn's case, the smartest.

He targeted her because of her grades. Strategy was important in war, and he needed someone with brains on his side that would be loyal to him. Of course, also someone he could control forcefully if need be. Quinn's perfect GPA and small stature provided him the perfect pack member. She could outsmart Scott and his pack, but Theo could take her down if need be.

The chains were plenty strong enough to hold her as she went through her very first change. Scott had no idea where she was anymore, but Theo could imagine that they were frantically searching for her. After all, they believed it to be their job to save everyone, no matter who they were. Quinn was just another person on their list. Theo hoped that after he was done with Quinn, Scott and his friends would need to be saved from her instead of the other way around.

By six o'clock that morning, her change started to die down. Quinn's teeth and claws retracted, and she collapsed on the concrete, sweating and panting. She had exhausted herself, and the cement offered cool solace to her skin that had been previously burning up. Theo sat across from her in a dirty old lawn chair, ankle crossed over his knee and arms folded in his lap. Quinn's long brown curls had escaped the confines of the bun she had it in before and fell down in front of her face. Her pale flesh stood out against her grey surroundings, and her eyes still had a faint yellow glow.

"How are you feeling?" Theo asked her after a moment. She pushed herself up into a sitting position after much struggling.

"Go to hell," she spat back. "You turned me into a monster, you selfish son-of-a-bitch." Tears were falling down her cheeks now, meeting at her chin before dripping down onto her knees. "Why? Why did you do this to me? What did I ever do to you?" She brought her head up to look at him accusingly. For a moment, just a brief moment, Theo felt a little guilty for forcing her into the world of the supernatural. Quinn really did seem like a nice girl when he met her at the party. She even kept her distance from him, which told Theo that she was a bit of a good girl. He had to break her of that if he wanted her to do all of the things that he needed her to do.

"Scott McCall. Do you know him?" Theo asked her. Quinn thought for a minute, then remembered the tan boy that was at the animal shelter. The others were calling him Scott, and he seemed to be in charge of the group. Theo could see in her face that she did know who he was, so he continued with his explanation. "He's what they call a 'true alpha.' It's bullshit. Scott only has one actual beta, yet he's revered and feared by the supernatural world for being an almighty 'true alpha.'" He leaned forwards and rested his elbows on his knees, pressing his palms together. "I'm going to show everyone that he is nothing. That he can easily be broken."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"I earned my place as alpha," Theo said defensively. "I had to _kill_ to get where I am. To be able to turn you." He stood suddenly, then threw his hand down. Claws shot out threateningly. "I'm not jealous of Scott, and I'm not afraid of him. If anything, he should be afraid of me." He bared his fangs and roared like a wild animal, sending chills down Quinn's spine. It was hard to believe that such a handsome, charming person could turn out to be such a monster, to be so cruel and heartless.

"I don't want to help you take down Scott, Theo," she scoffed. "Why would I help you hurt someone else?"

"You don't understand how betas work yet. That's okay. You'll find out." He knelt down in front of her, reaching forwards to touch her tear-streaked face. She wanted to flinch away, but something held her still. His thumb brushed over her cheek, and he wiped away a single tears just as it fell from her eye. "We're family now. Whether you want to be or not." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then walked around to release her from the chains that held her down while she experienced her first change. Quinn brought her wrists to her chest to inspect them. There was blood but no wounds. "You can heal quickly," Theo explained. "It's one of the perks of being a werewolf."

"I was perfectly fine being human." Quinn forced herself to her feet, still a little dizzy from the change. Theo grabbed her arm to steady her, but she jerked it away angrily. "You ruined my life. Don't touch me like you give a damn." She started walking away, rubbing her still sore wrists. Theo watched as she left, watched the way her hips moved in those short sleep shorts she was wearing, and watched the way she seemed to stand taller than before. She didn't even notice it yet, but he had empowered her. He had made her stronger than she could have ever been as a human.

As much as Quinn wanted to go home and crawl in her bed for the rest of the day, she also wanted to find Scott and his friends. Luckily, he was there waiting for her when she got home. He, Isaac, and Stiles were all sitting around on her porch when she walked up the front steps. They all took note of her appearance. Her baggy tee shirt was torn on her shoulder, and her hair was wild and clung to her still sweaty skin. Even though she looked like she had just been dragged through the woods, there was something understandably alluring about her. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she started to fall over. Scott and Isaac both rushed to catch her, one catching her by the waist, and the other catching her by the arm. Once Scott was sure that Isaac had her, he let her wrist go. Isaac scooped her up.

"What do we do with her?" He asked the boys. Stiles took a deep breath,

"We ask her a few questions when she wakes up, I guess. We got to know what happened to her last night. I mean, we came to get her and she was just gone. Did Theo take her? Did she just leave?" Quinn stirred in Isaac's arms. "Well, I guess we just ask her."

"Quinn?" Scott said her name quietly. "Quinn, do you have a spare key outside? We need to get you inside."

"She's freezing," Isaac grimaced.

"Quinn, we need a key."

"Above the door," she mumbled quietly. Isaac repeated it a little louder, so Scott reached up to retrieve the spare key from above the door. Once the door was unlocked, Scott opened the door for Isaac so they could carry her into the house. Stiles locked the door behind them in hopes that it might keep Theo out if he were to come back for her. After quickly making sure the back door was locked, Stiles joined the group in the living room. Quinn was sitting on the couch, arms hugging her body, with her elbows on her thighs.

"Did Theo take you somewhere last night?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "He's after you, Scott. He's turning people so he can have his own pack or whatever. I don't know how all of this works. I just know that he did something to me, and now I'm a monster just like he is." Isaac could see the pain in her eyes, and it reminded him so much of how he used to be. He used to think that there was nothing he could do to change his situation, that he was doomed no matter what. Then Derek changed him, and he realized that he could change something. He could change everything. Quinn would eventually learn the same.

"You're not a monster," Scott tried to console her. "What we are, it can be a good thing, too. We can use it to help people, to save lives. We've saved a lot of people over the years. You're stronger now, and faster. And you can heal. Being a werewolf can be a gift if you make it one." Stiles smiled a little, thinking about how good Scott had gotten at giving that speech after Liam. Quinn lifted her head a little.

"Can Theo force me to do things I don't want to because he's my alpha?" She asked.

"No. He can't. The only thing is that you'll be weaker without him. You'll heal slower, you'll move slower. You'll become an omega. Having a pack has its pros and cons. Alphas also seem to have this kind of power over betas. You're always going to feel something for your alpha, something like you would feel for a brother or something that has gone crazy. You may resent him, but there will always be that bond."

"The same goes for him. There will always be this weird kind of love that he'll feel for you. He'll want to protect you and look after you," Isaac added. "It's hard to explain, but you'll get it eventually." She buried her face in her hands. "Listen. You're taking this a lot better than most people do. It's because you're smart, and you know that instead of freaking out, you have to figure out what to do next. That's all it is. Just figuring out what to do now. The great part about that is that you have help. You have us." Quinn smiled up at Isaac, feeling a little better than she did before.

"Oh no," she dropped her head again. "My little sister is coming home today... What do I tell her? How do I even begin to explain it to her?"

"How old is she?"

"She's a junior is high school."

"She's Liam's age," Scott noted. "That's good. He can keep an eye on her for you." Quinn took a deep breath, still visibly upset, so Scott sat on the couch beside her. "You don't tell her unless you have to. Usually I'd say that you need to sit her down and tell her immediately, but right now, with Theo taking an interest in you, it's important to leave her out of it. He'll go after her if he has to."

"Which is where Liam comes in. He's Scott's beta, and he's the same age as your sister," Stiles explained. "I'm sure they probably have classes together. We'll make sure she's taken care of. What's her name?"

"Brooke. She's got blue eyes and dyes her hair black. There's a blue streak in her bangs because she thinks it makes her rebellious." Quinn laughed a little, thinking about her sister's recently changing attitude. Brooke didn't even know who she was rebelling against. Their parents weren't around, and Brooke was always mindful and sweet to Quinn. They got along great, actually, compared to most sisters with their age gap. "She'll be easy to pick out."

"I'm sure he won't have a problem looking out for her." Scott smiled over at her, which seemed to relax her a little more. Suddenly her body tensed up again, and her face changed completely.

"What if he comes here again? He knows where I live. He came in here last night and just took me."

"I'll stay," Isaac volunteered. "I'll stay here and keep a look out for him. We can make up some story to tell your sister about why I'm here."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do that for me."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Stiles clapped his hands together. "It's settled. Isaac will stay here for the night."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Quinn was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone when she heard the front door open. Her heart suddenly felt very heavy in her chest as the anxiety set in. Brooke came into the kitchen singing a song that Quinn didn't recognize, but she stopped immediately when she saw Isaac sitting at the kitchen table. Her eyes drifted from him to Quinn. Isaac noted that Quinn had been right about the way Brooke looked, like a rebellious teenager who dressed a way that her parents wouldn't like just to prove that she could. Except, their parents weren't around. He wondered where they were and why Quinn was taking care of Brooke. Better yet, how could they afford such a large house while they were both attending school?

"Well, hello there," Brooke smiled at him. She turned her attention to her blushing older sister. "Are you going to introduce me to your guest? Or explain why he's in our house. Both would be nice, actually."

"His name is Isaac, and he's... he's uh...," Quinn paused for a moment to think. "He's an exchange student."

"From where?" Brooke asked, one eyebrow going up suspiciously. Quinn looked to Isaac, panic in her eyes. When Quinn looked back at Brooke, both of her eyebrows were up. Just as she was about to blurt out a random country, Isaac stepped in to help.

"The U.K.," he said with a surprisingly smooth British accent. Quinn was caught off guard, but smiled when she realized that Brooke had bought it. "A group of people from my university have come to America to study here at the junior college. The boy who was supposed to house me while I stayed here changed his mind at the last minute. Luckily, one of the teachers asked your sister if she minded housing me. I'll be staying here for a few weeks. If it's okay with you, that is," he added at the end. Brooke seemed charmed by him and his accent, so she didn't question it. Instead, she walked to where Quinn was standing with a smirk. She leaned closer to Quinn to whisper,

"Is he sleeping in your bed or mine?"

"Okay!" Quinn clapped her hands together, face red and hot from embarrassment. Brooke always got a kick out of how innocent and naive Quinn could be sometimes. She often took pleasure in playfully teasing her sister. In reality, Brooke always thought it was a little odd that Quinn was so far behind when she was the older sister. Back in her home town, Brooke was the first to have a boyfriend, the first to start drinking, and the first to have sex. As far as Brooke knew, Quinn had only been with one boy before, the only boyfriend that Quinn ever had. Unfortunately, he ended up being abusive. Since then, more specifically since the night that he sent Quinn to the hospital, Brooke hasn't mentioned anything about boys to her sister. She knew that it was still a bit of a sensitive subject. Brooke was both happy and surprised to see a boy with Quinn.

"I already ate," Brooke told her after a minute, "so I think I'll just go to bed so you two can sit and talk." She winked at Quinn, then trotted off towards the stairs. Quinn let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the counter.

"What did she say to you that made you blush like that?" Isaac asked her curiously, talking in his actual voice again. Quinn brushed her hair back behind her ear,

"Nothing, really. It's not important." She walked forwards and sat down at the table with him. "Are you afraid of Theo? I mean... Are you guys worried about him at all? He seems really strong, but he's the only werewolf I've ever really been around. Well, that's actually been in werewolf mode."

"How did your change go? I know the first one is really rough."

"I was chained up," she told him. "I was scared and my skin felt like it was on fire. I don't like it. At all. Theo just sat there in a chair and watched me as I tried to get free so I could rip his throat out. I wasn't in control of my body, and I hated that. It's like... I was so angry at him, and I really wanted to get ahold of him and tear him apart. I wanted to kill him. I would have, too, if I could've gotten free."

"Scott can teach you how to control it," Isaac tried to comfort her. "I probably could, too. I don't know how long you want me hanging around now that your sister is home." Quinn shrugged her shoulders, and there was a moment of silence that followed. Isaac decided to break it with a question. "Where are your parents? How did you two end up living alone?"

"I had my own apartment where we used to live," she began, "and it was a shitty place. But it was cheap. At the time, I wasn't going to college. I was just working everyday, barely scraping by. When I turned sixteen, I started working immediately. My dad dad bailed when me and Brooke were little, and my mom bounces around with men so much that I can't keep track. As soon as I could, I moved out on my own. Brooke stayed there with her because she was crazy loyal to my mom for some reason. However, six months ago, our mom was arrested for drunk driving and they found drugs on her. She lost custody of Brooke. My grandparents found out, and they decided to help out. They're rich, and they own a lot of rental properties. This house is actually theirs, technically. They moved us here and are letting me and Brooke live here as long as we attend school. So I applied for the college here, and got in."

"Your grandparents seem like good people," Isaac told her with a half-hearted smile. Quinn nodded,

"They are. They try to make up for what my mom and dad never did for us. Always have. We're just lucky that we have them, and that they had this house. Otherwise, Brooke would have had to get a job, and she couldn't handle that and school. My biggest fear is that she'll drop out. She's a smart girl, she really is, but her grades are bad because she doesn't do the work. She gets caught up with boys and friends and partying. I can't stop her because I'm not her mother, and I don't want to try to be. But I love her and I worry. I hoped Beacon Hills could be a good change for her."

"You care a lot about people, don't you?" Isaac looked up at her.

"Not many. I don't trust people easily."

"Why not?"

"Why do most people have trust issues?"

"Usually because someone they loved hurt them somehow," Isaac said, thinking about his dad. Quinn seemed to shrink into herself a little, hands wringing in her lap anxiously. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't taken her antidepressants that day. "Is that what it was, then?" Isaac asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened that made you stop trusting people?"

"My ex-boyfriend put me in the hospital," she said bluntly, eyes focused on the table. "He had a temper, and I knew that, but he was my first and only boyfriend. I loved him more than anything. It was weird, though. He got mad at me all of the time, but he never laid his hands on me. Then, he got angry at me for cancelling plans with him to go to Brooke's birthday dinner, and the next day we go to his house to hang out. At first, it seemed like everything had gone back to normal, but he brought it up. I told him that she was my sister, and that I have to be there for her. No matter what. Her birthday was more important than hanging out with him at his house and watching movies. Well, he didn't like that. He just... snapped all of a sudden. It started with a slap, then he started punching me in the arms and stomach. He grabbed me and threw me down and just kept hitting until he tired himself out. Then, he picked me up, put me in the car, and dropped me off outside the door to the hospital. Nurses noticed me, and it was over then. He never tried calling or texting me again. It was like he just disappeared. Probably better than him clinging to me still."

"I'm sorry," is all Isaac could think to say. He didn't want to imagine that happening to Quinn, as small and fragile as she looked. It reminded him of the beatings he took from his dad. Turned out that he and Quinn had some things in common. More than he thought they did. She was obviously disturbed by the memory, so he quickly offered words of encouragement to make up for the distress his question caused her. "Well, now you'll never have to be afraid of anyone ever again. You could rip that guy to shreds now."

"I could," she raised her head and smiled. "Not that I'd want to."

"But you could defend yourself."

"That's true," she nodded her head. "Theo was right. There are some perks to being a werewolf."

"Just as many disadvantages though." There was a short silence that Isaac knew was a result of his question about her ex. He decided to calm her by sharing a story of his own. "My dad was abusive, too," he told her. "He beat me whenever he felt like it, and he would lock me in a freezer in our basement for hours at a time. I'm still afraid of small spaces... I guess, in a way, Derek freed me from my father. Later on, I figured out that what he did was give me the power to free myself. Which you have, too, now." Quinn perked up noticeably, concern for Isaac in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your dad," she frowned. "I can't imagine how awful that would be... to suffer like that for so long. I was lucky, I guess, in the sense that it only happened once to me." She sat back and yawned, so Isaac stood up from the table.

"Here, let me help you clean up, then we can get to bed. I can sleep on the couch, if you want me to, or I can go home. It's your call. I just want to make sure that you're safe and that you _feel_ safe." He carried his plate to the sink and began washing it. Quinn joined him there, and as she took the plate from his hand, his fingers laid over hers. They looked at each other for a minute, then Quinn blushed and pulled the plate away from him.

"Thanks," she told him as they finished up the dishes. "There's a closet in the living room that has a bunch of extra pillows and blankets. Grab whatever you need and take the couch. Remote is on the table. We have basic cable, but it's something to do if you can't sleep." She gave him one last appreciative look, then started walking towards the stairs. "Goodnight," she called back just before she trotted up to her room. She didn't even wait to hear him tell her goodnight as well.

When Quinn got up to her room, she flung open the door, flopped down on her bed, and sucked in a deep, exhausted breath. After a minute of steadying her rapidly beating heart, Quinn got back up and dug through her drawers for some clothes to sleep in. She found her favorite nightgown, subconsciously wanting to look good while Isaac was in the house, then stripped down to her bra and panties. Immediately after pulling on the nightgown over her head, Quinn was rushed from behind. A hand covered her mouth, while another grabbed one of her arms and spun her around.

"Don't scream," a familiar voice told her quietly. Quinn already knew it had to be Theo. He backed her up against the dresser with his hand still over her mouth. "Don't do anything to alert your little guard dog downstairs. I'll take my hand off if you promise to be quiet." She narrowed her gaze at him. "Do you promise?" Quinn nodded, but as soon as he took his hands away, she broke into a run for the door. Theo was quick, and he tackled her to the ground by the door. After wrestling her down, he got her wrists pinned to the floor above her head with one hand. She opened her mouth to scream for Isaac, but Theo covered it again before any sound got out.

"You don't listen, do you?" Theo grimaced at her. "I'm here to talk. I can't do much talking if your mutt comes running up to cause problems. I'd hate to kill your new friend. Believe it or not, my goal isn't to make you hate me." He took his hand off of her mouth. "Hey," he smiled charmingly, "how's it going?" Quinn had the sudden urge to wipe that smile off of his face with her new claws, but she couldn't move out from underneath him.

"What do you want with me, Theo? I don't want to be a part of your pack."

"I want to change your mind, Quinn. I know we didn't meet under favorable circumstances. What I did was wrong, but you don't understand. People don't ask to be a werewolf. I don't have friends like Scott does that willingly do whatever I say. I've been alone for the majority of my life, so no, I'm not good at dealing with people. I'm not good at being friendly."

"I don't feel bad for you, Theo."

"You don't have to. I just want you to be a part of my pack, to act like a part of my pack." He loosened his grips on her wrists and sat back. "It didn't go down the way I wanted that night."

"How did you want it to go?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I was hoping to get you to come home with me, and to get you in bed. During that is when I planned on biting you. I guess I overestimated my charm, though, because you were not interested at all, which made me desperate. I wanted you, Quinn. I had to make you a part of my pack. You're exactly what I need by my side to help me accomplish what I want to accomplish." His eyes drifted down to her cleavage, then down to her exposed thighs. "And maybe I thought you were kind of cute." Quinn became embarrassed and angry all at once, causing her claws to involuntarily, but conveniently, shoot out from her nails. She pushed upwards and sliced them across his chest once her hands were free. Theo fell back, shirt torn in four places with blood leaking from his new wounds. He smiled down at her, then tore his shirt from his body completely.

"If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you could have just said so," he boasted, watching with a smirk as her eyes focused on his well-sculpted abdomen and firm chest. Her face turned pink almost instantly. Once she regained her composure, she jumped up and dashed out of the door, moving faster and swifter than she ever had before. As she ran down the steps, she screamed for Isaac. When she reached the bottom step, she collided with him, sending them both to the ground. Isaac caught her by the waist and dragged her down with him in a way that made her land on top of him instead of hitting the floor. Her palms flattened against his chest, and she sat up slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she panted as she rolled off of him. Quinn jumped up to her feet, turning back to see if Theo was going to come down the stairs behind her. When there was no sign of him, she sighed in relief, then offered a hand to help Isaac up. "Theo was in my room."

"What?" Isaac seemed surprised, but Quinn wasn't. It was something that he would do, and it wasn't the first time that he had gotten into her house without her knowing about it. Even with Isaac there, if he wasn't constantly by her side, Quinn wouldn't be safe from Theo. "That son of a bitch. I should've been there, Quinn. I'm sorry. Did he hurt you?"

"No, not really," she shook her head. "Just said he wanted me to change my mind about being a part of his pack. He's probably gone now. He didn't want any problems with you."

"I'll kill him the next time he comes here," Isaac said threateningly. "I don't care what Scott says. If he's coming into your house, he isn't going to stop until you join his pack. You'll be in danger as long as he's alive."

"I'll be fine," she put a hand on his shoulders to calm him down. "Theo doesn't want to hurt me, and I don't think he will. I'm more worried about Brooke than anything else. I'm surprised she didn't hear me yelling. She must have her headphones on." Quinn sighed. "Good. I don't want her to have to be afraid. The less she knows, the better off she is."

"Not always."

"I don't want her to be scared of anything, Isaac," Quinn explained. "I don't want her to feel like I do right now. Like everything is changing and going wrong at the same time. Like I'm screwed for the rest of my life." She walked to the couch and sat down tiredly. "I'm trying so hard to keep it together, but I feel like I'm starting to lose control. I'm going out of my mind." After a moment of trying to steady her breathing, she got up and went to retrieve her purse from the table by the door. She rummaged through until she found her anxiety medication, then she popped one of the pills and went back to the couch. Once the medicine started kicking in, she laid down on the pillow that Isaac had gotten for himself.

"What'd you take?"

"Xanax."

"Do you have panic attacks or something?"

"Sometimes," she said sleepily. "They started awhile back, after the incident with the ex. I started being afraid of my own shadow, constantly worrying that someone would snap on me again, out of nowhere, like he did. One of my teachers recommended therapy, so I tried it, and they gave me anti-anxiety medicine and anti-depressants." Isaac walked over and sat on the end of the couch by her feet,

"Maybe it'll help knowing that you could kick everyone's ass."

"Maybe," she laughed. "Isaac, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Stay upstairs with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." She looked at him with tired, yet sorrowful eyes. "You don't have to. I know we don't know each other all that well, and really, we just met. I hate to ask..."

"No. I will. Come on. Let's go upstairs."

"Okay."

 **Okay, so hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to try to start doing like... questions at the end of each chapter if I can think of one. Just so maybe I can get a little feedback and see what you guys think :) Alright, so the question for this chapter is two parts.**

 **1\. What do you think of the relationship between Isaac and Quinn?**

 **2\. What do you think of the relationship between Theo and Quinn?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Quinn didn't want to go to school the next day, but she wasn't scared. Scott, Isaac, Lydia and the others were all there to look out for her if need be. She even had classes with Lydia and Scott. They both sat beside her, greeting her with smiles and asking how she was. It was amazing to Quinn how quickly they accepted her into their group and under their wings. She was becoming their friend. As the week went on, she got more and more comfortable with them. Isaac, too, since he was still staying at her house. They watched movies and talked all night, ate dinner together and played video games.

While Quinn made all of these new friends, Brooke had never been more alone. It wasn't like her old school. She didn't have her old friends or her old hangout places. She had made one friend, but after a few days, that friend moved away. Just her luck, too. Brooke was all alone again, and spent every class sitting alone in the back of the room.

One day, however, a boy walked into her class and sat at the desk next to her. She had seen him around and in some of her classes before, but he had always sat next to some dark-haired girl, who seemed to be his girlfriend. She was incredibly confused when he walked back and sat next to her. Then, to make things even more confusing, he leaned over and introduced himself.

"I'm Liam," he told her, prompting her to turn his way. "You're Brooke, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I was just curious," he covered his tracks. Liam couldn't tell her about everything that happened with Quinn. It had been made clear that he needed to keep an eye on her, but also keep everything hidden from her. Hayden wasn't too happy about it, but Liam knew that it was more important than Hayden's jealousy. He promise Scott and Stiles that he wouldn't let anything happen to Brooke while she was at school, and Isaac was in charge of looking out for them at home.

"Hey," he said to get her attention again, "do you mind if I sit back here from now on? I hate the front of the class room, but that's where Hayden always wants to sit. I can't stand it. If it doesn't bother you, I was thinking I'd stay back here."

"Sure, whatever," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not the desk manager."

"Right," he laughed quietly. "Well, its nice to meet you Brooke. I know you're new here, so if you ever need anything, just let me know. I'll be around."

"Okay. Cool. Thanks." She was trying not to seem too excited, but it had been a long time since a cute boy like Liam had made the effort to talk to her first. Before Beacon Hills, Brooke was always the one to initiate conversation. She was comfortable with it back then, but for some reason that changed when they moved.

After class, he followed her out in to the hallway and walked her to her next class. He insisted that he make sure she got there without getting lost, even though it was her second week there and she knew where she was going. Brooke felt a little relieved that someone was talking to her. She didn't want to be alone forever at that school. Although she had never been picked on before, she was terrified of people thinking she was weird or saying things about her when she wasn't around. The way she dressed and the way her hair was colored always earned strange looks from teachers and other adults. But she liked it, and she didn't want to change. Still, it bothered her.

Liam seemed unphased by her unapproachable appearance. He was so much different from her, too. He wore a jersey and light jeans like she would expect a jock to. She wore tight black jeans and a loose-fitting grey top that hung off of one shoulder. Her hair was black with a blue streak in her bangs, and her eyes were heavily lines with eyeliner and mascara. She didn't wear anything else for makeup. To top it all off, she wore black converses and painted her nails dark blue to match her hair. The total opposite from her sister, Liam noted. However, he thought to himself as they were walking that she was actually kind of pretty, and she gave off a vulnerable vibe to Liam that made him want to protect her even more for some reason. He would definitely do his job, and nothing would happen to Brooke on his watch.

Meanwhile, as soon as she got out of her last class of the day, Quinn made her way home. Of course, Isaac was still in class, so she had to go home alone. Of course, as she should have known, Theo was sitting on her front porch when she got there. He laughed to himself when he saw her freeze in her tracks. Theo could tell that she was contemplating getting back in the car and driving away, so he got up and started approaching her. When she stepped back, he used his wolf speed to rush past her and snatch her keys away. She whipped around angrily,

"What is your problem?!"

"You never want to talk. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already. I don't understand why you always try to run when I come to see you." He twirled her keys around, then shoved them into his pocket. "I want to take you out to lunch so we can have a proper conversation for once. I'll buy, and we can go wherever you want."

"I'm not interested in a date with you."

"It's not a date," he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm asking for a little bit of your time so we can talk. I don't want you to hate me, Quinn. So please. Just come eat with me, and let me explain myself. My car is parked on the street right over there. I'll drive us if you'll tell me where you want to go." The sincerity in his voice and the sad look in his eyes made Quinn's heart soften a little. After taking a deep breath, she finally gave in.

"I like Mexican food," she told him. His face lit up excitedly,

"Then, I know where to go. Is now okay?"

"Sure," she rolled her eyes. "Let's go." He led her to his car, and he went around and opened the door for her like a gentlemen. Quinn knew that it was only to disguise his true nature with charm in an attempt to win her over. She wasn't stupid. Once she was in her seat, he walked around and got in on the driver's side. He quickly started up the car, then sped off towards the restaurant. Quinn kept her focus outside the entire trip there, staying completely silent. Her body couldn't relax anytime he was around, and her muscles stayed tensed the whole ride there.

They went inside and were seated quickly. It was only twelve thirty, so there weren't many people around. The waitress brought their drinks and chips, then went back to bring them a small bowl of queso dip for the chips, which Quinn had ordered. It was one of her favorite things to eat at Mexican restaurants. Theo didn't seem bothered by it, even though he was paying. He was just happy that she finally agreed to meet with him.

"So what do you want to say to me?" She asked him as she took a sip from her drink. Theo sat back in his chair, not really sure where to begin. Quinn's gaze narrowed at him in an accusing way. "You don't know what to say?"

"I didn't think I'd get this far, to be honest."

"Still should have had a plan."

"Man, you can be so cold sometimes," Theo chuckled. "Here I am treating you to lunch, asking only for a bit of your time in return, and you're still looking at me like I'm a criminal."

"Well, you killed someone. So technically, you are. And you assaulted me. Oh, and let's add multiple counts of breaking and entering to your charges. Let's see... You also attacked me in my bedroom. You kidnapped me and chained me up. Should I go on?"

"I don't make the best decisions," he frowned, "I know that. But I never meant to hurt you. After the bite anyways. There's no way to keep that from hurting." He sighed, then leaned forwards to rest his elbows on the table. "I never wanted to ruin your life, Quinn. That's not why I bit you. I did it because I knew how smart and strong you are. You came here around the same time I did, so I noticed you. I saw the way you seemed uncomfortable around people, but I also saw you outside of the school one day, laying under a tree and listening to music. Smiling to yourself... You seemed more comfortable being alone, but I could also tell that you wanted to be around people. It reminded me of myself. I looked into your records, and you had a perfect GPA in high school and a bunch of scholarships. Then, I found out you were living on your own and everything. I was impressed."

"You saw me alone at the party and took the opportunity."

"Yeah. But you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Well, I'm not a 'sex on the first date' kind of girl. Lunch would have been nice then. Not like immediately resorting to assault the same night." She could see that he was trying to make an effort, so she softened up a little more. "I don't hate you, Theo. I'm angry, and I'm scared. I have every right to hate you though. And I don't understand why you're going after Scott. I think you're just jealous of him."

"Maybe. It's hard to understand, but... The person who turned me was a terrible alpha. He didn't care about us, and he was abusive. We weren't allowed to run away. He'd find us. He killed my best friend, his own beta, to prove a point, so I swore revenge. And I got it. After he was gone, I was completely alone. No one volunteered to be a part of my pack, not like they do for Scott. The supernatural world respects and fears him so much. If he didn't have his little pack already, he'd have omegas lining up to join it. I want that. I want people to want to be a part of my pack. To get that, I have to prove that I'm stronger than Scott, that he isn't the biggest baddest wolf in town." His eyes fell on the table, ashamed of his own vulnerability. "If I can prove that I'm better than Scott McCall, I'll have a pack. A willing, loving pack."

"Sometimes, just being friendly can go a long way, Theo," Quinn told him sympathetically. "I don't want any part of your fight with Scott, but if you need me for anything else, just ask. If I can do something, I will. And maybe... Maybe we can try to be friends. If you stop breaking into my house and attacking me. That's a big deal-breaker." Theo smiled,

"I understand. So, are you a 'sex on the second date' kind of girl?"

"You're gross," Quinn laughed, shaking her head at him.

"What?" He teased her. "You're not up for some hot werewolf sex?" Her cheeks flushed pink, but she continued giggling anyways. He was only joking with her, but Theo had thought about it before. Especially last time, when he had her pinned down in that cute little nightgown. He didn't want to push things with her, though, since he had finally started to make progress. Shortly after, their food was delivered, and they continued to chat about mindless things while they ate. Theo told her a few stories about his early days as a werewolf, making sure to include the particularly embarrassing ones so he could hear her laugh again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Quinn and Theo had exchanged numbers in case there was ever an emergency. Theo wasn't very happy that she saved his name as "Theodore Roosevelt," but it was a better name than she had used for him before. Besides, it was a little dorky of her, which Theo though was kind of cute. When he took her home, however, Isaac Lahey was leaning up against the door. He was glowering, and his gaze only harshened when Theo pulled up in the driveway.

Isaac immediately started towards the car, hands ballrd at his sides. However, when Quinn got out and smiled at him reassuringly, his whole body seemed to relax a little. She said goodbye to Theo, then he drove off to avoid any confrontation with Isaac, who still seemed upset about his presence, and even more upset that Quinn had been with him.

"That was Theo," he scoffed. "What the hell did he want with you?"

"To talk," she put a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "I'm fine. He was actually nice, and he took me out to lunch. I told him I won't help him, but I said I would try to be friends with him. That's all he wants, Isaac. To have friends." She headed for the door, and Isaac trailed behind.

"So what? You just forgive him? Because he's lonely?"

"No, I still think he's an asshole, but I know why he does what he does now. He didn't bite me to be malicious. He wants his own pack. He feels isolated. Lonely, like you said." Quinn pushed the door open, then turned and grinned at Isaac. "So, I was thinking..."

"About?"

"Having a get together here. Brooke is going to a party with some friends tonight. Something Liam invited her to. Maybe we could call Scott and Stiles and get the whole gang over here for a little but if alcoholic fun?"

"That doesn't sound like the Quinn I know."

"Then, maybe you don't know me," she smirked. Isaac did know her, though. Well enough to know that drinking wasn't something he did very often, nor did she like parties. It seemed like she was changing, maybe for the better, maybe for the worse. Even the way she walked had changed. Now, Isaac noticed, there was a slight swing in her hips, a little confidence.

Scott and Stiles took the liberty to round up everyone themselves. Soon, they were allt there: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Isaac, Derek, and Quinn. The night started off with a little beer pong. Stiles kept saying it was unfair because he and Lydia were the only ones without super senses. Malia, who was on his team, beat Scott and Kira as well as Quinn and Isaac, so he stopped complaining.

Eventually, Lydia got a text from Parrish asking if she wanted coffee, so she left to go meet him. Derek left because he felt awkward, so it came down to the two couples and Quinn and Isaac. Stiles suggested a walk on the beach to Malia, which everyone knew would actually take place in his bed. After they were gone, Scott and Kira eventually left, too.

"Looks like that's everyone," Isaac sighed after closing the front door behind Scott. He looked back to Quinn, who was sitting on the couch with a bottle of Smirnoff in her small hands. She was already pretty drunk, and she was starting to get tired. "How you feeling?"

"Sleepy," she said as she sucked in a breath. She wasnt too far gone, which meant she was capable of understanding and responding. She could also walk without stumbling. Really, she just had a good buzz going. "Tonight was fun."

"Yeah, it was." He took a seat on the couch next to her. "Want to go up to bed?"

"No." She fell over so that her head rested on Isaac's shoulder. "I think I'll sleep right here." She dozed off after a few minutes, so Isaac picked her up and carried her upstairs. He gently laid her down in her bed, taking note of how small she felt in his arms, then went back downstairs. As he stepped off the last step, he was met by a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Why are you still staying here?" Theo asked him, teethe bared. "I'm not a threat to her. You can go home now." Isaac's body tensed up, muscles ready for a fight.

"Why are you still lurking about her house? Seems pretty threatening to me."

"Maybe I'm protecting her."

"From what?"

"From anything she needs protecting from," Theo scoffed. "She's my one and only beta after all. If I can't keep her safe, then I don't deserve a pack."

"You don't deserve one anyways."

"You don't know a thing about me, mutt," Theo growled. "I'm not the bad guy. In fact, you should be looking out for other werewolves. The kind who would have something to gain by getting their hands on her."

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked him.

"I killed my alpha, but I'm sure you figured that out, Theo calmed himself down, retracting his fangs. "He had a lot of siblings. Younger and older. I just recently discovered that they found out where I am, and now they're possibly here in Beacon Hills." He glanced up the stairway. "Considering she is the only thing I care about, I wouldn't put it past them to either try to kill her or use her as leverage. I'm 'lurking about' because I want to make sure she's safe."

"I've been staying here. She's safe." Isaac wanted to tear into Theo for biting her in the first place, then for putting her in danger. However, he knew he probably wasn't physically strong enough to beat an alpha in a fight. "Look, I'll let Scott know, okay? We won't let anything happen to her. You don't need to stalk her anymore. She's in good hands."

"You like her, don't you?" Theo smirked. Isaac recoiled,

"What?"

"Of course. I should have known. She is a cute little thing, isn't she? And have you seen her in that short silk nightgown she wears? She looks absolutely delicious in it." Theo loved the embarrassed expression on Isaac's face, but he didn't like that Isaac liked Quinn in any other way than a friend. After all, she was Theo's beta. She should be with him, not with some lovesick puppy.

"Shut up," Isaac growled back. Now it was his turn to bare his teeth to Theo. Clearly amused, Theo turned around and headed for the door. "Where are you going, you bastard?"

"To patrol outside. You've obviously got it covered in here. Goodnight, Lahey." Theo left the house, and after a few minutes, Isaac calmed down. He flopped down on the couch angrily, and he thought to himself about what Theo said. Isaac could lie to everyone else, but not to himself. He did have some sort of feelings for Quinn, but he didn't know what they meant. He hoped they weren't anything too dangerous.

Brook straddled the lap of a boy she barely knew named Nick. They hadn't done much talking during the party. She also couldn't remember the conversation that they had leading up to that moment. She remembered being at the party with Liam, and being upset when Hayden dragged him off somewhere. She sat alone for half an hour before Nick approached her. A few games of beer pong later and she was sitting in his lap. His hands were sliding under her shirt, up her back. They were cold, she thought to herself, but she didn't mind. It was nice just to be touched again. To be held. Nick pulled her against him as they kissed, tongues dancing and lips rubbing against one another.

He flipped her around and laid her back on the bed. His hand pushed her shirt up slightly, then slid down to pull her leg up against his side. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming pain on her thigh. She tried to jerk upwards, but suddenly Nick shoved her back down with his hand over her mouth. When she looked up at him, his eyes were glowing blue. He grinned and revealed sharp canines, like a wolf's, on his upper and lower jaws.

"Sit still, darling," he said with a charming British accent. "This will only hurt a little." He jerked his hand awayfromm her leg, sensing another wave of pain ripping through her, then showed his bloody claws to her. When her eyes widened in fear, he grinned. "Such a shame. I bet you're a pretty good lay." He raised his hand to swipe his claws across her throat, but another hand caught his wrist before he could.

"Get away from her!" Liam growled, yanking Nick off of Brooke and shoving him against the wall. Nick leapt back to his feet, body crouched defensively. Brooke looked down to see blood trickling from the four incisions on her thigh. Then, she heard a loud animalistic snarl, followed by the sound of shattering glass. She snapped her head up to see Liam leaning out of the broken window, looking down at the street.

"Where'd he go?" She asked, her voice shaky. Liam took a deep breath, waiting for his sharp teeth and claws to retract. When they finally did, he turned to her.

"He ran." Liam wasn't sure what to say or do next. He had failed at doing the things Scott asked him to do. He had to protect her, and he had to hide the truth from her. But for whatever reason, a werewolf sought her out. The truth attacked her. "Are you okay?" He sat on the edge of the bed. Brooke was shaking, and she put her hands in her hair. Her eyes were wide and afraid, staring down at the mattress. "Brooke?" Suddenly she jumped forwards, wrapping her arms around his neck. Immediately she began sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Thank you," she cried. "Thank you for saving me, Liam."

"Don't worry about it," he patted her back. "Don't cry, Brooke. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I'm here to protect you. You'll be okay." As he stroked her back comfortingly, he noticed Hayden in the doorway. She wore a clear scowl and look of disdain for Brooke. Liam offered her his best apologetic expression, but she just shook her head and walked away.

 **Sorry its so short! I wanted to try and update before work. I'll try to do another chapter tonight! Okay, so here's the question. Well, questions.**

 **1\. Who do you think Quinn should be with?**

 **2\. What do you think about Brooke and Liam's relationship?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Liam spent an hour telling Brooke the truth about everything. He knew she wasn't stupid, and no lie could cover up the teeth and claws that she saw on both Liam and the kid who tried to attack her. At first, as expected, she thought he was a lunatic and wanted to know how he did that "weird thing with his teeth." Eventually she realized that there was no other explanation for what happened. The wound on her leg resembled claws.

She couldn't believe that Quinn would hide something so important from her. Brooke and Quinn had always been close, and they typically confided everything to one another. Just as Brooke was beginning to get angry at her sister, Liam jumped in to defend Quinn. He told her that Scott didn't want other people to know. That it was dangerous and all Quinn was trying to do is protect her from the truth. Brooke was still a little hurt, but she understood.

On the ride, in Liam's car, Brooke stared out of the window. Her mind had been opened up to all these supernatural things, and she wondered what other scary stories could be true. How many more movie monsters were real? Then, a more prevalent question popped into her head.

"How did you know to come back for me?" Brooke asked Liam, who seemed a little caugt off guard by the question. "You left with Hayden. Why did you come back?"

"Scott called," he answered honestly. "I should have been watching out for you anyways, but Hayden wanted to... be alone. We were kissing and my phone rang. Scott said that Theo warned Isaac about some werewolves in town that were out to get Theo. He killed his alpha, which is the easiest way to become alpha. Well, his alphas siblings are hunting him down. Two of them are alphas themselves. Scott said that we had to keep an eye on you and Quinn. Because they could use you to get to Quinn, and use Quinn to get to Theo."

"I don't want to be dragged into the middle of this shit," she frowned. "I had nothing to do with any of it. Neither did Quinn." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Nick. He said he was a senior. Have you seen him around school before?"

"No."

"So he was... One of the siblings?"

"I think so, yeah. Why else would a werewolf attack you? You have no ties to anyone but Quinn. And no one else but them are after your sister. It had to be. He's probably the middle kid. According to Theo, there's four siblings. The youngest is fourteen, the two middle ones are eighteen and twenty-two. And the oldest is thirty. Theo's alpha was twenty-eight."

"That's a lot of kids," Brooke noted. Liam laughed a little and nodded his head in agreement. "Wow. So the oldest ones are the alphas?"

"Yeah. That's what Theo said anyways. Of course, none of us really trust him. All we care about is keeping you and Quinn safe. That's all that matters." He glanced over at her with a sympathetic expression. "Scott wants Isaac and Malia to be there at all times... Well, after their last class anyways. I know that's probably not what you want, but... They can help keep you safe."

"What's Malia again? Is she the fox chick?"

"No. That's Kira. Malia is a werecoyote. It's a long story." Liam pulled into Brooke's driveway and put the car into park. "It looks like everyone's here right now. Do you want me to come in with you? So youre not alone."

"I'll be alright," she sighed. "Quinn will be there." She smiled at him. "Besides, I'm sure your family wants you home. It's late. They're probably already pissed, so lets not make it worse." She opened the door and climbed out. Before leaving, she leaned down to look at him again. "Goodnight, Liam. Thank you again for saving me. I don't know how I'm supposed to ever repay you, but I'll find a way. Be careful going home."

"Goodnight," he said back to her, feeling a little sad when she shut the door and walked away. He wanted to stay and make sure she was okay, but she was right. His parents were probably furious at him already. He didn't want to push his luck. Still, seeing her limp to the door made him want to rush out and help.

Once inside, Brooke was greeted by a group of unfamiliar faces. Quinn was among them, and as soon as she saw her little sister, Quinn ran to her, pulling her into a tight embrace, relieved that she was okay. Liam had told Scott what happened, and Quinn was so worried. Fortunately for Brooke, Liam left out a few of the details. Instead, Liam told her that Brooke went upstairs to get away from the noise and Nick cornered her. The other details didn't matter.

Quinn went around the room and introduced Brooke to everyone. After a minute to listening to them talk, Brooke politely excused herself and went upstairs to crawl in her bed and cry because she, for the first time in months, was afraid. Her world had always been a little dark, but now, it was dangerous. It was deadly.

Downstairs, Stiles was talking to Malia about her moving in with Isaac. They were arguing because Malia didn't want to move in with Quinn. She suggested Scott do it instead, since he was a "big, bad alpha" and he would be better for the job. After a minute of their bickering, Derek stepped between them and offered to take Malia's place. Malia gladly handed over the responsibility, and Stiles threw up his hands in defeat.

Quinn was a little nervous about Derek moving in instead of Malia. He always seemed very serious and even a little angry. They didn't know each other well, and he didn't seem to be a fan of many people. However, Isaac would be there, and as long as she had him to be the buffer between her and Derek, she figured she'd manage. Besides, she was more worried about Brooke. Her baby sister had already been through so much; she didn't need more turmoil and chaos in her life. Beacon Hills was supposed to be better for her, not worse.

Scott and Stiles took Quinn to the side when they saw the distress in her eyes. Both of them had empathy in their expressions, but Quinn didn't want them to feel bad for her. She didn't like being treated like a victim.

"Are you going to be okay?" Scott asked her quietly. "It's okay if you're not, you know. I know you want to be strong for Brooke, but around us, you don't have to play the part of the big sister."

"I'll be fine," she sighed. "I just don't understand why they went after her first. I would have rather them come for me directly... I didn't want her involved."

"Their loved one was taken from them," Stiles shrugged. "So they're trying to do the same to you and Theo. If they break you, they break a piece of Theo. They make him weaker. Isolated, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Are you going to help him?" She looked to Scott with worried eyes. "I know he's... He's technically the bad guy, but... He's just lonely. And jealous. He's a pain in my ass, but I don't want him to die. I'm not strong enough to help him alone."

"Sure," Scott smiled half-heartedly. "We'll help both of you, because you and Brooke are our main concerns. If we help him, we help you and your sister, too." Quinn seemed a little relieved by that, but Stiles didn't like the idea of helping Theo. Something was off about him, and it made Stiles nervous. Theo was damaged and dangerous, the worst kind of werewolf, the same kind they now had to protect Quinn from.

"Thank you." She sighed. "Thank you for everything. It must be nice being a part of your pack. Having so many people looking out for you at all times, always having your back. I feel safe because I have all of you behind me every step of the way."

"Quinn," Stiles cleared his throat. "You know you can be a part of Scott's pack if you chose to be, right? Theo is your alpha because he bit you, but you don't have to stay with him. You get to choose." Quinn's head fell,

"I know. I just... I don't want to leave him all by himself. That's why he wants to take down Scott, you know. So people will want to be a part of his pack like they want to be a part of yours. Apparently you're a pretty famous werewolf, Scott." She looked back up at him. "He wants a pack. He wants friends. I can't abandon him."

"I understand," Scott took a deep breath. "It's hard not to feel bad for someone who is so lonely. You're connected to him by the bite, so it makes it harder for you to leave. It will always be your decision, but the offer is also always going to be open for you to come with us."

"Thank you," she said again. "I'll keep that in mind."

"We should probably head out and let you sleep," Stiles said as he scratched the back of his head. "Are you cool with Derek and Isaac staying here together?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay, good. Goodnight, then, Quinn."

"Call if you need anything," Scott added. She smiled,

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Against everyone's advice, Quinn went back to school as soon as she could. Keeping up her GPA was important if she wanted to get a transfer scholarship when she was ready to move on from Beacon Hills Junior College. There was a university only an hour and a half away. She could stay in the same house, let Brooke attend the J.C. if she wanted to. Her grades were important for her plans. Missing school wasn't exactly an option for her. Still, she knew that it was dangerous for both her and Brooke to be alone. Luckily, Brooke had Liam at school to protect her. Isaac had a few classes, but he worked, too, with Scott at the clinic. After lunch, he was gone. She didn't know where Derek was, although she assumed he was probably still at her house.

She knew the risk she was taking, but it didn't stop her from being caught off guard later that day.

It was raining, the kind of rain that could soak someone from head to toe within seconds of stepping out into it. On her way home, Quinn saw a woman in her early twenties standing outside of a car on the side of the road. She was blonde with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. The makeup around her bright blue eyes ran down her face, but she wore a smile anyways when Quinn stopped to ask her if she needed help.

"My car broke down," the girl told her. "I don't know anything about cars, and I don't know what's wrong with it. It's never had a problem before." Quinn pulled her car over onto the side of the road. She snatched an umbrella from the back of her car and hopped out with it. She opened it and walked over so that the woman could get underneath with her. "Thank you," she said with another smile. "I'm Casey, by the way."

"Quinn," she introduced herself. "Have you called anyone?"

"No. I don't live in Beacon Hills. I'm just travelling through. No one is close enough to do anything, and I can't afford to get it towed right now." Casey took a deep breath. "I just lost my job recently."

"I'm sorry," Quinn said instinctively. "Well, I have a friend who may be able to help. He works on his jeep all the time. Maybe he knows enough about cars to be able to take a look at yours." She handed the girl the umbrella and trotted over to her car. "I just need to get my phone." When Quinn leaned over the driver's seat to grab her purse from the floor, the door to the passenger's side opened up suddenly. An older man stood there, same blond hair and blue eyes, except his hair was short and contained. He immediately reached for Quinn, but she quickly pulled back. However, she was promptly shoved forwards again, straight into the arms of the man reaching for her. He dragged her across the seat and shoved her down onto the pavement.

"Handcuffs!" He called to someone. Quinn was angry when Casey came around to the road with a pair of handcuffs dangling from her fingers. She handed them to the man, and he forced them around Quinn's wrists, despite her struggling.

"Get off of me!" Quinn screamed, thrashing about violently. She was slippery, and the man was starting to lose his grip. To stop her squirming, he hit her, as hard as he could, across the face. Blood filled Quinn's mouth, spilling from a freshly formed gash on her bottom lip. She turned her head and spit the blood onto the road. As she tried to recollect herself, the man stood and hoisted her up over his shoulder. After carrying her over to Casey's car, he yanked open the back door and threw her into the back seat. Casey climbed into the driver's side, and he hopped into the car beside her. Without another word, the car sped off, with Quinn inside of it.

* * *

"Okay," Lydia cleared her throat, shifting herself so that she could look over at Parrish, who was driving the patrol car they were riding in. "I have a question," she continued, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Mom's going on a 'business' trip this weekend. She said I could have people over, but I thought... Maybe not people. Maybe just 'person,' you know?"

"Person?" Parrish grinned a little, that grin he gave her anytime he already knew what she was about to ask him. Lydia brushed her bangs behind her ear. She had never asked him to be alone with her before, other than when they were training, and nothing ever happened between them on those days anyways.

"I was thinking maybe, since you don't work Saturday or Sunday, that maybe you could come over Saturday night. We could eat dinner and watch movies. Like, a date, but... you know. At home."

"At home alone."

"Yes," she cleared her throat again. "Alone."

"Sounds dangerous," he smirked over at her, causing her to blush. "I mean. A banshee and a hellhound, all alone in a house together. Sounds like the kind of night that breaks furniture."

"I'm hoping," she blurted out without thinking. Parrish laughed,

"So we're ready for that, then?" He asked her on a more serious note. "You're okay with it?"

"Of course. I was okay with it months ago when we decided to tell everyone we were officially dating. I've been okay with it since the first time you took your shirt off during training," Lydia told him with a smile. "You never made a move."

"I'm a gentleman."

"Or you haven't had a girlfriend in a long time, and you were a little nervous about being alone with me while I was still in high school." The look on his face told Lydia that she was right. "I'm in college now. We have a house to ourselves. It's about time we spent the night together."

"Alright," Parrish nodded. "I'll be there with wine and chocolate covered strawberries."

"Aw, you do love me." Lydia looked up, and when she did, she noticed a familiar car on the side of the road. "Wait, Jordan. Stop."

"What?"

"Stop the car." The tires squealed a little as they abruptly stopped in the middle of the road. "That's Quinn's car," she explained. Parrish looked for any cars, then pulled off onto the side of the road in from of the abandoned vehicle. He made Lydia wait in the car while he went out to inspect Quinn's vehicle. There was no sign of Quinn, but her purse was still there with her phone and wallet inside. The keys were sitting on the seat, so Parrish snatched them up, along with her belongings, and locked the car.

"Call Scott," he told Lydia when he got back in the car. She furrowed her eyebrows,

"What's wrong?" She frowned when Parrish handed her all of Quinn's things.

"Call Scott," he said again. "Quinn is missing."

* * *

Brooke looked over at Liam as they approached her front door. She stopped him before they went inside. They had been spending so much time together, since Liam was put in charge of watching her while they were in school. Both Brooke and Liam knew that it was causing a rift between him and Hayden. Even Brooke had seen them arguing in the hallway one day. There were things that Brooke had done in the past that she regretted, but never had she split up a couple, nor did she ever want to be responsible for splitting up a couple.

"Maybe you should give me some space," she said before they went inside. "Hayden already hates me, and you two have been fighting a lot lately. So maybe... Maybe we should stop seeing each other so often. I know you promised Scott to keep an eye on me, and you can do that, but coming home with me. Giving me rides home everyday. Ditching Hayden at lunch to come eat with me. That stuff might have to stop."

"I don't like seeing you eat alone."

"I'm fine," she reassured him.

"Well, so am I. Hayden just gets jealous, but she understands why I spend so much time with you. She'll be okay, I promise." He sighed. "The truth is, the problem isn't you. We've been arguing a lot even before Quinn got bit. I just... I don't know. I don't think that we have much in common, other than the supernatural thing."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"To make things worse, being with you is more fun than anything I've done in months. You're interesting, and you're funny." He smiled up at her, then reached out and grabbed her hand gently. "Besides, I like being your friend, and Hayden is just going to have to deal with that." He noticed the unsure look on Brooke's face, so he added, "If you're uncomfortable hanging out with me, then I'll back off. I don't want to upset you."

"No," she made a face. "I like being around you, too. You're kind of my only friend."

"Okay, then," Liam beamed, "then it's settled. Now, let's go inside and make fun of commercials like we always do."

"Okay." They went inside together, passed Derek along the way, who was in the living room, installing a third lock on the back door. Brooke didn't even notice him, though. She was blushing, her skin burning where he had grabbed her hand. Her chest hurt, for some unknown reason, and it only got worse every time he looked back and smiled at her. Something was growing inside of her, something only Liam could access. She didn't know if she wanted it or not, but either way, that feeling was already starting to take over.

* * *

Isaac cringed when Theo smashed his fist through the wall of Scott and Stiles' apartment. Stiles put up his hands to try and calm Theo down, but shrunk away when Theo turned on him with eyes glowing and teeth bared. Scott warned Stiles to stay back, knowing how it felt when Liam was kidnapped so long ago. Isaac thought that Theo was being childish. Instead of throwing a fit, Isaac thought they should be looking for her, trying to find out what happened to her. He cared, too, probably just as much as Theo. Isaac was supposed to be watching Quinn and Brooke, and she was taken. He failed.

"Theo, please," Scott said calmly, but kept his distance. "I know you're upset, and I know how you're feeling. But I need you to calm down. I don't have the money to replace or patch anything you break. That hole is already going to be expensive to cover."

"She's gone," Theo growled at Isaac. "You were supposed to be watching her! Where the hell were you?!"

"At work," Isaac grimaced back at him. "I'm sorry, but I have to feed myself and keep gas in my car."

"If anything happens to her," Theo snapped, grabbing Isaac's shirt and yanking him forwards threateningly, "I will kill you myself. You and Derek both." He shoved Isaac away, then let out another pained howl before falling to his knees. Scott motioned for Isaac and Stiles to leave the room, but Isaac shook his head. Stiles grabbed Isaac by shoulder, and eventually, got him to follow him out of the apartment.

"I know it hurts to feel like you're going to lose your beta," Scott said, "but this is more than that, isn't it? She's more to you than a beta." Theo looked up at him, eyes still glowing, but they faded back to normal when the sadness set in. Scott knew he was right then. "That's a dangerous feeling, Theo. You don't want to mix that kind of love with the love alphas feel for betas."

"It's easy for you to say," Theo scoffed. "You have all these people around you. She's the first person to come into my life in a long time that has actually given me a chance. She doesn't look at me like a monster, and she's not afraid of me. She's tough."

"Exactly," Scott rested his hand on Theo's back. "She's tough. Quinn will be okay, Theo. We'll find her, and we'll bring her home. We need to work together on this. I know you don't like me. I understand. You don't have to like me, but you have to let me help you." Scott sat back and offered his hand to him. "Can we put aside any differences for Quinn?"

"I'd do anything for Quinn." Theo took Scott's hand. "Let's start looking."

* * *

 **Okay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I'm going to start using these lines to break up different parts of the chapters. Also, question time!**

 **1\. What's your opinion on Theo and Scott's pack working together? Will it work or will it go wrong?**

 **2\. Who do you think, out of everyone, should be the one to find Quinn?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and I hope to hear from you guys before the next chapter. You guys give me good inspiration! Have a good Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it, and if not, just have a good day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Brooke deeply resented Derek Hale for forcing her to go to school the day after finding out that her sister had been abducted. Quinn was the only but of family that Brooke had left, and if she lost her, then Brooke would end up back with her addict mother or maybe even the foster system. Worse than that, if something happened to Quinn, Brooke would be devastated. She loved her sister. It terrified her to think of life without her.

Brooke couldn't eat. She pushed her food around on her plate with her fork during lunch. All she could think about was what was happening to Quinn. Liam wasn't at school that day because he was helping Scott and the others look for Quinn, so she was left alone at lunch. From across the room, she could see Hayden staring at her angrily, almost as if she was accusing her of something. It made Brooke want to slap the scowl right from her face.

Ten minutes into lunch, a boy that Brooke had seen around came up to her table and sat across from her. He was handsome, with a strong jaw that made him seem older than he probably was. His eyes were dark brown, and his hair was long, shaggy, and a dark black that seemed to be the same color as Brooke's was. The only difference was that his was natural.

"Hi," he said when she looked up at him. "You're Brooke, right? You're a junior."

"Yeah," she set her fork down. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

"I'm a senior," he explained, "that's probably why. My name is Caleb." He stuck his hand out to her. She reluctantly took it, and instead of shaking it, he brought it up to his lips and kissed the top of it. "I'm a little forward sometimes," he smiled up at her. "I hope that's okay."

"Forward is nice sometimes," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Good. Then I'll get right to the point," he cleared his throat. "I've seen you in here everyday eating with that Liam kid. Before that, you used to eat alone, and not to be creepy, but I would notice you and I thought you were cute. Well, when I found out that Liam is dating some other girl, and you were single, I figured I had a chance."

"A chance, huh."

"Yeah." He lowered his voice. "I know its probably not a good day to do this. You seem... Sad and preoccupied. But I promised myself I would ask you out today, so here it goes. Would you be interested in going to a movie with me sometime?"

"Sure," she said after a moment of thinking about it. "I have some things to take care of first. If things don't go well, you won't see me at school anymore. If everything works out, I'll go with you next week."

"Well, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," she tried to smile. "Thanks for the invitation. I'll let you know as soon as I do." She picked up her tray and headed for the trash. After dumping the styrofoam plate, she left the lunch room. She wanted to be flattered that an attractive senior asked her on a date, but she couldnt help but feel guilty for being happy. Quinn could be dead for all Brooke knew. She couldnt be happy or flattered until they rescued her sister.

* * *

Quinn was sat in a tall metal chair, and Casey took it upon herself to strap Quinn's wrists down against the arms of the chair to keep her confined. Although she wanted to reach out and sink her new werewolf teeth into Casey's throat, Quinn couldn't force her new claws and fangs to show themselves. She didn't know how to control it yet.

The man that helped Casey kidnap her came into the room then, eyes glowing red. An alpha. Of course it had to be an alpha werewolf, Quinn thought to herself. Just her luck. She didn't know who either of them were, although she could guess that they were the siblings of Theo's dead alpha. Eventually, she figured out that the man's name was Will when Casey called for his attention.

Will stepped closer to her, towering over her threateningly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Will interrupted her with a harsh smack to her cheek.

"Call Theo Raeken," he ordered her. Quinn glared up at him,

"I can't. I don't have my phone."

"You don't need one."

"Then how do I call him?" Quinn frowned. Will threw his hand down, his claws shooting out as he did it. Quickly, he sliced his claws across her chest. Blood immediately began staining her shirt, and she let out a cry of pain.

"No, this won't do," Will clicked his tongue. "If you want to reach him, you're going to have to be louder than that."

"What do you mean?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"You need to scream." Will hit her as hard as he could in the face. Then, Casey came up from behind and handed him a knife. He dug it into her shoulder, drawing out an even louder, desperate cry. It was almost a howl. "Louder." He yanked the knife out. "Keep trying."

* * *

Theo paced around the room impatiently while Parrish searched security cameras all over Beacon Hills for any sign of Quinn. Isaac leaned against the door, tapping his foot anxiously as he waited for Parrish to tell them where to go. Scott sat with Liam and Lydia in the chairs on the other side of Parrish's desk. Derek was still at the house with Brooke, watching over her until the siblings are found and put away. Stiles was home with Malia, and Kira had gone out of town with her family. Scott, Liam, Theo, and Parrish were all that were available to search for her.

"How long is this going to take?" Theo asked angrily. "It's been hours and we haven't seen a sign of any of them. Obviously they're not in town. Or if they are, there's no surveillance around. They're not stupid."

"Please let me do my job," Parrish grumbled, frantically sorting through every bit of surveillance he could access. "We have no leads, so this is the only thing we can do right now. Maybe we caught a glimpse of them somewhere."

"This is stupid," Theo groaned. "Well never find her at this rate."

"I know you're stressed out, but lay off of Parrish, okay? He's doing his best," Liam piped up in Parrish's defense. Theo stepped towards Liam, so Scott stood and placed his hand on Theo's chest to stop him from getting aggressive.

"Don't worry, Theo. We'll find her, I promise. Just be patient. Let us try everything we can first." Scott's sympathetic tone seemed to calm Theo, and he stepped away with a sigh. Parrish continued filtering through footage, while Isaac became more and more antsy. He was thinking the worse. Either they just dragged her into the woods and killed her, or they took her far away from Beacon Hills in an attempt to lure Theo out.

Suddenly, a loud, gut-wrenching howl bombarded Theo's ears. He didn't have to wonder long who it belonged to, since somehow, he just knew it came from Quinn. He could hear the pain in it, the desperation. It seemed to reach him only, since no one else in the room reacted to it. However, Scott noticed the alarmed expression on Theo's face, and the way he turned towards something that no one else seemed to see or hear. Scott had experienced this before with Liam. When Theo turned towards them, there was both fury and sorrow in his eyes.

"I heard her," he said quietly. "She's in so much pain, Scott."

"Can you find her."

"She's still screaming."

"Lead the way," Scott told him, getting Liam and Isaac up and ready to go. "We'll follow you." Theo nodded at him, then took off running towards the screams. Isaac, Scott, and Liam were behind him, keeping up as well as they possibly could. Isaac was close on Theo's heels, wanting almost as badly as he did to find Quinn. It was different though. Isaac couldn't experience the same kind of love that Theo did for Quinn, although he kind of wished he could.

They barreled through the woods, pushing through foliage and leaping over obstacles. It was difficult for even Scott to keep up with Theo, as fast as he was running towards the sounds. After half an hour, their werewolf hearing allowed even Isaac, Liam, and Scott to hear Quinn screaming. Isaac's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, almost making him sick, as he had to endure the sounds of Quinn being injured somehow, being tortured. Ten minutes later, they reached a building in the woods, an old house. There was a light in the back rooms, like candlelight, but before they could go inside to inspect, Theo stopped suddenly and turned to face them.

"Wait here," he told them. "If they think I'm alone, they may let their guard down." He took a deep breath, looking over at Isaac. "We don't have to get along, but please, for Quinn, just listen and back me up on this."

"We will," Scott answered for Isaac. "We'll watch and listen from back here. When you need us, we'll back you up." He glanced over at Isaac, who seemed anxious to run in there and grab Quinn. Theo made eye contact with Isaac, then rushed into the house.

* * *

Quinn was struggling to to stay alert. Her vision had blurred, and all she wanted to do was give in and sleep. Her body was covered with warm, sticky blood, as well as thin, crusted blood. Every movement caused her to feel one or the other against her cold skin. Everything ached. There was still a knife sticking out from her left thigh that Will had left there to discourage her from moving her legs. It worked. Every time she moved her left leg even slightly, the knife seemed to cut further into her skin.

However, she thought about Brooke, and she thought about all of the new friends she had made. She wasn't ready to lose any of them, especially her little sister, who would be left alone and heartbroken if Quinn gave up and died. Theo wasn't coming, no matter how much she screamed for him. It was up to Quinn to muster up what strength she had left to escape. With all her might, and all she had left in her, she pulled at the straps on her wrists. The leather groaned as she repeatedly pulled on them. The longer she tried, the angrier she got, until finally her werewolf strength kicked in. When she felt her fangs slide out, she bent down as far as she could and began gnawing on the leather straps.

After a few minutes of tirelessly biting the straps, she managed to wear one down enough to pull free. She quickly went to work releasing her other hand. When she stood up, she wobbled a little. As if her fatigue wasn't enough of an obstacle, the door to the little room opened, and Casey stepped in. She took one look at Quinn, then crouched down and growled. Her eyes glowed red, and her claws extended much farther than Quinn's. Regardless, Quinn knew that she couldn't give up yet. She had to fight, even if it meant fighting Casey. Quinn bared her teeth, feeling a sense of animalistic power and strength. It overcame her, driving her forwards as she began the fight.

Casey was fast, much faster than Quinn. She grabbed Quinn by the shoulder and flung her back into the room, still growling. When she leapt for her, however, Quinn managed to dodge to the right just in time. Casey collided with the ground, and Quinn scrambled to her feet. As soon as she started to run, claw dug into her ankle, sending her to the ground again. Quinn fought as hard as she could to get free of Casey as she crawled over her, but exhaust was setting in. It felt as if she could feel every wound all over her body individually, and all of her muscles burned each time she tried to use them.

"Who do you think you are?" Casey snarled over her, glaring down at her with piercing red eyes. "You're nothing. We're alphas, you idiot. You're delusional if you think you stand even a slight chance against us." She swiped her claws across Quinn's face, leaving three bloody crevices where they dug into her cheek. She was just about to do it again when she heard a shout from the other room. That distraction gave Quinn the upper-hand. She quickly rolled and threw Casey to the side. Just in time, Quinn dashed out of the room, forcing her legs to work even though they wanted to crumbled beneath her.

The door was right there. She could see it. If she could just make it outside, Quinn thought she could keep running until she lost them. Just before she reached it, she felt arms snake around her stomach. She screamed as she was hoisted off of the ground, and she immediately began squirming again.

"No!" She cried out desperately. "Let me go! Get off of me!" Her captor struggled to hold her, but she stopped moving when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Quinn!" She heard Theo shout. "Quinn, stop! It's me!" She slowly stilled her frantic movements, then relaxed into his arms. He turned her around so she could see his face. "It's just me," he said softer, stroking her scratched cheek gently. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"You did come," Casey said from the doorway to the room Quinn left her in. Instinctively, Theo pushed Quinn behind him, muscles tensing as Casey approached them. "I was beginning to think you had abandoned your little beta. It took a lot of blood to get you here, Theo."

"I know you're mad at me, Casey, but damn it if Vic didn't have it coming," Theo growled back at her. "All of you. All you do is cause pain to others. You guys get off on torturing and killing. My only regret is that I didn't kill the rest of you."

"Will is coming back any second now. You really think you and your beta can take on two alphas?" Casey scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Theo smirked at her menacingly. He whistled, and suddenly, three more werewolves that Casey had never seen before came into the building. One of them had eyes red like blood, just like Casey and Theo had. "An alpha," she rolled her eyes.

"Not just any alpha," the youngest stepped forwards. "This is Scott McCall. A true alpha." Casey's eyes widened as Scott stepped up with Theo.

"Liam," Scott commanded, "take Quinn and get out of here. Take her straight to Deaton. We can handle this." Scott looked over at Theo, nodding, "Together." Theo smiled back at him, releasing Quinn into Liam's care.

"Right," he nodded back to Scott, "together." Isaac watched with sad eyes as Liam scooped up Quinn, who was covered in cuts, bruises, and gashes. As Liam carried her out, he grew furious. Theo turned his attention back to Casey, "Time to finish what I started when I killed your brother."

Quinn covered her ears with her hands as the sound of slashing and snarling echoed through the woods. She buried her face in Liam's chest, eyes closed, and hoped that no one else got hurt in the fight.

* * *

Hours later, Quinn stood in front of her mirror at home, marveling at how fast and efficiently her wounds were healing. Only the deepest cuts, like the ones made my the knife, were still visible. Others that were pretty bad had faded to scars, and the shallow cuts were completely gone. Still, she would never forget any one of the injuries inflicted on her at the hands of Will.

A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. Quinn asked for just a second while she grabbed an over-sized tee shirt from her drawer and threw it on over her to cover her bra, then jumped into her bed to pull the blankets up over her bare legs.

"Come in," she called out to whoever was at her door. She expected to see Isaac, since he and Derek were spending their last night in Quinn's house, but it was Theo. Quinn wondered if Isaac had let him in, then smiled a little because they were finally friends.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, hovering in the doorway for a minute. Quinn could tell that he was waiting for her permission to come in, so leaned forwards and patted the end of her bed. He walked in, closing the door behind him, and sat by her feet.

"I'm better," she told him. "Definitely better."

"I'm sure Isaac told you that Will is dead, too."

"Yeah. He said that he showed up after Liam left with me," she sighed. "There's still two sibling out there, right? Nick and the youngest one. Will they come after us?" Theo shrugged his shoulders,

"No. I'm going to find Nick. Casey was his alpha, and without her, he's just an omega. Maybe if I can get to him, maybe I can help him."

"But he tried to attack Brooke," Quinn frowned.

"I know. A beta will follow the orders of his alpha, no matter what they are, if he's loyal to her. He's young, Quinn. Maybe if he joins our pack, he won't end up like them. Maybe he can be saved." Theo put his hands in his lap nervously. "I'm going to be gone for a few days, possibly a week."

"Are you going to find the other sibling?"

"No. I'm going to find Nick and we're going to start setting up a home for us. For my pack," Theo explained. "Also... I want to spend a little while away from you, Quinn. I have to."

"What?" Quinn looked genuinely hurt by his words. "Why? What did I do?"

"It's not your fault," Theo shook his head. "You didn't do anything." He looked up into her eyes, and she could see a vulnerability in his that she never saw before. It was unusual, but it also made her nervous. "See, being with you, it makes me... It makes me forget why I came here. When I'm with you, I don't care about making my own pack or proving myself. The only person I care about proving myself to is you."

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone."

"I do. I want to be a better alpha than mine was," he took a deep breath. "I have to leave because I am getting too close to you. I don't just think of you like my beta, Quinn. When I'm with you, I don't want to be above you, I was to be by your side." She shifted uncomfortably,

"What are you saying?" Tears were pooling in the bottom of her eyes, which made Theo only want to change his mind and stay. "I don't want you to leave, Theo. Tonight I realized... I realized that I like being a part of your pack. I like being able to really trust someone. When I needed you, Theo, you came running. You saved my life." She scooted closer to him. "You, Scott, Liam, Isaac... I owe you guys my life." She grabbed his hand with both of hers, "I want to be your beta, Theo. I want to be a part of your pack. I can help you set up a home, and I'll help you find Nick."

"I don't think you get what I'm saying," Theo exhaled softly.

"I do," she corrected him. "I get it. But Theo I would rather live with you as my alpha than live without you. You got stuck with me the moment you bit me." She squeezed his hand. "You're not getting rid of me."

"Fine," he gave in. "Get some rest." He cupped her face in one hand, then leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "Derek and Isaac are downstairs if you need them, and you have my number if you need me."

"Goodnight, Theo," she said to him as he got up and headed for the door.

"Goodnight," he said back. When he closed the door, Theo cursed himself under his breath. He knew that it was going to hurt being around her while he felt the way he did, but he couldn't stand to push her away. The hurt in her eyes made his chest hurt. Theo had never felt like that before, not about anyone. All he cared about was protecting her, both physically and mentally. She was becoming everything to him.

* * *

 **Sorry it took a little while! I hope you guys liked the chapters, and thanks for reading, as always! Questions:**

 **1\. What do you think is going to happen with Nick? Should Theo make him a part of their pack?**

 **2\. What would you like to see happen with Quinn and Theo? With Quinn and Isaac?**

 **Thanks you guys! Seeing what you have to say keeps me going! You guys are the best**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

After seeing Brooke off for her first date, Quinn headed to her kitchen to grab a bag of chips. Once she had her favorite kind, she settled down onto the couch and put on a movie she had seen several times before but always loved called Kieth. It was a romantic drama, which was the kind of mood she was in at the time. Even though she was alone at home in a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, messy hair and all, she couldn't help but think about her conversation with Theo in her bedroom a few nights ago.

She hadn't seen him since then, but he had called her that day to let her know that he found Nick, and that they were in the process of working things out. Quinn wasn't sure what that meant for Nick, and she didn't want to. All she cared about was making sure Theo was okay and Brooke was safe from Nick. Theo guaranteed that Nick wouldn't hurt anyone she cared about ever again. Brooke seemed to be at peace with what happened. When Quinn told her what Theo said, she didn't even seem phased by it.

But that was how Brooke was. She was strong, sometimes stronger than Quinn. However, since she was bitten, Quinn had starting changing inside. Things that used to bother her didn't anymore, and some of her fears had disappeared completely. In a way, the bite made Quinn stronger, and because Quinn was stronger, so was Brooke. Even though it was dangerous, Quinn was kind of grateful for the bite, or rather, she was grateful for Theo.

When she heard a knock on her door, Quinn's heart jumped a little in excitement thinking that it would be Theo on the other side. She was at all disappointed, however, to see Isaac standing there instead. She was a little embarrassed though.

"Sorry," she apologized, reaching up to free her hair from her messy bun and comb through it with her fingers. "I didn't expect company."

"It's fine," he chuckled, stepping inside. "I think you look cute." Quinn stopped for a minute to blush, then closed the door behind him. "It's warm in here." He noted nervously, closing his hands into fists in his pockets. Quinn shrugged,

"Nah, its just cold outside." She stepped back and pulled down her shorts. "So what are you doing here? I mean... Sorry. I meant to ask if there's something you need. Or that Scott needs." She was nervous, too, but she didn't know why. Maybe it was the determined look in his eyes.

"I actually came to see," he took a deep breath, "if you wanted to come out with me tonight. Everyone is hanging out with their girlfriends tonight, and instead of being alone, I thought I'd ask you if maybe you'd want to go somewhere."

"I don't have a lot of money," she told him honestly. He rolled his eyes,

"Don't wordy about that. Do you want to come?" He waited for a few seconds for her answer, seeing a sort of confliction on her face that she didn't understand. After a few moments of thinking deeply about the question, Quinn finally answered.

"Sure." She started towards the stairs. "Wait here. Ill go get ready really quickly." Quinn hurried upstairs, then closed the door behind her. She shuffled through her drawers and got her clothes out. Once they were on, she scurries over to her dresser mirror and brushed her hair. Lastly, she put on makeup to enhance her eyes just a little. She never wore a lot of makeup. Once she was done getting ready, she hesitated by her door.

For a moment, she wondered if she was betraying Theo somehow by going out with Isaac. Theo, himself, said that they couldn't be together the way they wanted to, and Quinn didn't want to be alone, pining after the alpha she couldn't have forever. Going out with Isaac was going to be the easiest way to stop caring about Theo as much as she did, since Isaac was a very sweet, very attractive man. He was, more or less, her crush before Theo changed so drastically.

After a few minutes of convincing herself that it was okay, she headed back downstairs. Isaac was sitting on the couch watching the end of Kieth when she got to the living room. He looked up at her with a sad expression,

"This movie is so sad," he told her. "Why did they have to make this movie so sad?"

"So people who are sad can watch it to torment their emotions even more," she laughed. "It's one of my favorite movies, actually."

"Do you watch it when _you're_ sad?"

"Yeah, I did. Before me and Brooke got out on our own," she shrugged her shoulders. "Are you ready to go, and do you know where we're going?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie."

"Oh," she chuckled a little.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Just a little typical, don't you think? I mean, I'm all down for dinner. I'm starving. But how about bowling instead of a movie."

"Bowling?" He asked. "You mean, like in the movie, bowling?"

"No," she shook her head. "Real bowling with lanes and pins and nachos." She smiled over at him, and he smiled back.

"You're interesting, Quinn. It's one of the reasons I like you." He noticed her blush, but didn't make a note of it. "Well, let's go eat, then get some nachos and bowl."

"Okay," she beamed as she led him to the door.

* * *

Brooke came home to an empty house. Once inside, she set her purse down and slid out of her jacket. She flopped down on the couch tiredly, then pulled her phone from her pocket to see if Quinn had text her about where she had gone. Instead, there was a text from Liam.

 _I broke up with Hayden today._

Brooke froze, unsure of whether or not she was happy or she felt guilty. She couldn't help but feel like it was partially her fault, but at the same time, Brooke figured that she could spend as much time as she wanted with Liam without feeling guilty. She text him back.

 _Why? What happened?_

 _We got into it over you. She said I had to choose being with her or being friends with you._

 _You chose me?_

 _I'd always choose being friends with you._

Brooke hesitated. She didn't know what to say, and the butterflies in her stomach were making it impossible to think of something else to say. He said "being friends with" in his text, so maybe he didn't think of Brooke that way. Maybe all he wanted was to be her friend. While she pondered, he sent her another text.

 _How was your date?_

Brooke bit her bottom lip.

 _It was fine. Caleb's really cool and he was sweet._

She didn't get a text for a few minutes, making her worry that she had upset him somehow. Then, her phone lit up again.

 _Are you going to go out with him again?_

 _I don't know. Why?_

 _I'm outside._

Brooke looked up at the door, wondering if he meant that he was outside where he was or outside of her house. Her question was answered when someone knocked on her door. She locked her phone and shoved it into her pocket on her way to the door. When she opened it, Liam was standing there. She didn't remember when it started raining, but he was soaked from head to toe. Brooke ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked, hugging her arms. "Jeez, you must be freezing."

"I'm fine," he waved her off. "I just wanted to see you. I have something to say, and I thought it would be better to say it to your face." He took off his jacket and set it by the door so he didn't get the carpet wet. He looked up at her then, eyes serious and determined. "I don't want you to go out with Caleb again."

"Why?"

"Because." He cleared his throat, "Because I want you to go out with me, Brooke." His eyes fell to his feet as his confidence reached its limits. "I broke up with Hayden because we weren't happy, but I also did it because I really like you. I'm so stupid. I got jealous tonight when I found out that you were going out with that guy."

"Liam..."

"I know its dumb, Brooke, but... You're so different from every one else I know," he brought his gaze back up to meet her. "You're beautiful and smart and quirky. I like everything about you, from your bracelets to the streak in your bangs. You're unusual, but in a beautiful way."

"Shut up," she blushed furiously. It was so weird to hear him say all of those things, considering how different in style and personality that they were. He was nothing like the guys she was used to hanging around. He was a jock, and super attractive and popular in his grade. Brooke was none of those things, but it still made her heart skip a beat to hear him compliment her.

"I want to get to know you better, you know, on a deeper level," he continued. "I probably sound like an idiot to you or a creep, but... I want to keep spending time with you. I don't want to be just friends anymore."

"I don't either," Brooke admitted. "I like you, too, Liam."

"So is that a yes? You'll go out with me?" He beamed.

"Yes," she smiled. "I'd love to." He perked up excitedly, then pulled her into a tight hug. Brooke was a little caught off guard at first, but she relaxed against his firm chest after a minute. When he let her go, he picked up his jacket and stepped outside the door.

"I'll see you at school, then," he grinned back at her. "Goodnight. I'll text you."

"Okay," she said back. "Goodnight, Liam." As he walked away, she slowly closed the door. Her heart pounded agaisnt her chest, and she suddenly felt like a very giddy school-girl. Part of her wanted to squeal with excitement, but the other part wondered how she was going to explain to Caleb that she couldn't go out with him again because he was with someone else.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's been a few days. I just started another story, a sequel to my supernatural fic, so its difficult balancing two stories, work, and college lol but I'm trying for you guys. Here's the questions!**

 **you happy Liam and Brooke are getting together?**

 **do you think Theo will feel about Quinn spending time with Isaac?**

 **Bonus Question:**

 **Have you seen the movie Kieth on Netflix?**

 **Thanks you guys! Have a good night/day/holiday lol just have a good everything.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Isaac took Quinn to the mall that weekend. Brooke was gone with Liam, so Isaac suggested another day out. They are in the food court, then walked around the stores for awhile. Isaac excused himself so he could go to the restroom, so Quinn went into a nearby clothing store that she liked.

As she browsed, she kept wondering when she would hear from Theo. It had been awhile since she'd seen him, and several days since she received even a text from him. As much fun as she had being around Isaac, she really missed Theo. They had left off at kind of a weird place, where they both insenuatrd they had feelings for one another. Quinn just wanted to see him and make sure that he still believed they couldn't be together before she kept going with Isaac.

She rounded a corner to move past the dressing rooms and get to the next section, but before she could get across the doorway, she was suddenly grabbed. Yanked by her arm, Quinn was dragged around the wall to the dressing room and pulled into a stall. Suddenly there were hands on either side of her shoulders, pinning her between two muscular arms. She looked up to see Theo staring down at her with glowing red eyes, only inches from her face.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered furiously. "A week without a word and now you're right back to stalking me again?"

"I'm not stalkig you. I was here with Nick, getting him some school clothes, when I saw you walking around with Isaac," he explained. "What are you doing with him?"

"We're hanging out," she said quietly, face flushing a slight shade of pink. Theo's fiery eyes seemed to brighten a little, like a log was added to the fire. "No, that's not fair. You don't get to be jealous. You're the one who said an alpha and beta couldn't be together," Quinn frowned up at him. "You said it, Theo."

"I know what I said," he said with his voice low and intimidating. He clenched his fists against the wall, and Quinn could feel the tension in his arms. Then, as suddenly as they flexed, Quinn felt his arm muscles relax again. "I'm sorry. I've never been like this before." He turned his face away. "Just seeing you with him, laughing and looking so happy, it burned me up inside. I shouldn't have confronted you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she sighed. "You're just... making this difficult. Isaac's a good guy, but I don't want to lead him on or hurt him."

"Damn it," Theo pried his hands from the wall and felt back against the one behind him. His arms crossed over his chest. "So you're going to date him then?" He intentionally avoided her gaze, feeling incredibly vulnerable and exposed.

"If there's no way in hell you'll change your mind about me and you, then yes. He's sweet and funny, and we get along. I could learn to care about him like I care about you."

"No," he growled suddenly, shoving his hands back against her side of the wall and trapping her between his arms again. "You can never care about him the way you do about me. Don't you understand that? We're bound by more than just human affections." His eyes glowed again, but he quickly forced down his jealousy and anger. His head fell, "Don't you understand. We're alpha and beta. You'll never have the same kind of love for him that you have for me."

"But you said..." She whispered to him. "It doesn't matter. Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't. But I don't know what else to do. Be alone forever because I have a thing for my alpha who I can't be with? Is that what you want?"

"No. Quinn..."

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked him, lifting his face so she could see his sorrowful eyes. He sighed,

"Yes."

"Will you be with me?"

"I can't," he groaned in frustration. "We shouldn't... It's wrong."

"Then, what more can either of us do?" She asked him. "Nothing. We can't wait around for something that will never happen. It'll only hurt more." Quinn felt like she was somehow being cruel to Theo, but her words rang true. Even if she would have chosen him over Isaac before, Theo was the one who made her decision for her.

"I understand," he dropped his arms. "I won't get in your way. If you want to be with him... then you should be with him." Theo was trying his best not to choke on his own words. As much as it killed him to say it, Theo knew that he was going to put his feelings aside and do what was best for Quinn. "Were still a pack, and no matter what, I'll be here for you. Just call." He leaned down, cupped her face with one hand, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I wish things could have been different."

"I'll call you when I get home," she told him, feeling like she had made a bad decision for some reason. "You can talk to me about Nick and finding a place to live." He nodded in response, so she walked out of the dressing room. Isaac was standing outside the doorway to the store she'd walked into. Theo peeked around the corner and watched with a physical pain in his chest and she walked to him, smiling, then left his field of vision.

* * *

That night, Quinn sat on her couch and texted Theo about pack things while watching T.V. with Brooke. She asked about Nick, and Theo was happy to tell her all about how he made Nick submit and agree to join his pack. Nick was forbidden from having anything to do with Brooke, which Theo did for Quinn's sake. Even though he would be attending school with her little sister, Quinn didn't worry because she knew Liam would protect Brooke no matter what. That boy had deep feelings for Brooke, which made Quinn so happy. He was a better kid than she usually hung out with, such as the ones she befriends before they moved.

"So, are you dating Isaac now?" Brooke asked her big sister on the commercial break. Quinn blushed a little,

"Yeah, I guess I am. We've only been out together a few times, and we never said anything about whether or not it's official. I don't know, I guess." Quinn wondered if Isaac was going to ever express his feelings the way Theo did. She wished he would, so she knew where they stood. After settling things with Theo, she wanted to figure things out with Isaac.

"What about Theo?" Brooke asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well because I see the way he looked at you, Quinn. He's got it bad," Brooke explained. "Which is so weird, because he always seemed like such an asshole. Turns out he's got a soft spot for you." She laughed a little. "It's like beauty and the beast."

"No," Quinn chuckled, "'cause Im technically a beast now, too." Brooke smiled over at her big sister, then her smile fades into curiosity.

"Isn't the full moon coming up soon? What are you going to do?"

"Theo has a place he's going to keep me. The place I was the first time," Quinn told her. "I have to be chained down and stuff, away from people. So they don't hear me howling and snarling and stuff."

"Sounds kinky," Brooke joked with a smirk. Quinn reached over and smacked her sisters arm playfully. "I'm just saying. If I was you, I wouldn't know what to do. They're both like perfect tens. Maybe I'd go for a threesome."

"Brooke!" Quinn exclaimed in embarrassment. "You're still seventeen, you shouldn't be talking like that." She relaxed after a second of her sisters laughter. "Geez, my little sister knows more about those things than I do. How sad."

"Well, you have two incredibly sexy guys fawning after you," Brooke said. "I will disown you as my sister if you don't sleep with at least one of them."

"How about we change the subject," Quinn rolled her eyes. "I don't want to talk to my seventeen year old sister about sex. I gave you that speech a long time ago." Luckily, the movie came back on so Brooke didn't say anything in response. Suddenly, Brooke got very serious.

"I like doing this with you, Quinn. Watching a movie and bullshitting. When you went missing, I didn't think I would ever get to do this again." She looked over at Quinn. "I know you're caught up in a dangerous world now, but promise me you'll be safe and be careful. I can't lose you, Quinn. You're the only family I have, and you're also my best friend."

"I know, Brooke," Quinn smiled reassuringly at her sister. "I'm not going anywhere, so you don't have to worry about it, okay? I'd never leave you alone. You're my best friend, too." They smiled at each other for a minute, then turned back to the TV.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Quinn had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing. Brooke called her name to get her attention, so Quinn wrapped herself up in a towel and walked to her room to pick up the phone. It was Stiles on the other side, frantic and panting. Quinn braced herself for bad news, and she took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Malia and Kira were attacked. They're in the hospital.," he told her breathlessly. "Someone has put a bounty out on both Scott's pack and Theo's. We think its someone who was involved with the alphas that they killed. The ones who kidnapped you." He paused for a second to say something to someone else in the room with him. "From what they told Malia and Kira, the deal is to kill the everyone but Scott, Isaac, Theo, and Liam. They're supposed to be delivered alive."

"Did they get away?" Quinn asked, clutching the towel agaisnt her chest. "How many of them are there?" She was starting to get scared again. Memories of being tortured came flooding back and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Stiles said something to Malia, then returned to the conversation with Quinn.

"Yes, they got away. Quinn, we need to group up. They've got a kanima with them. I don't know if you know what that is, but it means trouble. Malia said they saw two werewolves. They used the kanima to hunt them and corner them." Stiles sounded legitimately afraid. She didn't know what a kanima was, but the way his voice shook as he spoke made her worry.

"Okay," she said as calmly as she could, "stay there with Malia and Kira. I'll get Brooke and Theo and we'll meet you there. I'm sure-" She was cut off suddenly when her bedroom window shattered, sending glass shards flying towards Quinn and sending Quinn to the ground. Her phone bounced across the floor just out of her reach.

"Quinn? What happened?! Quinn!" She heard Stiles screaming through the ringing in her ears. She sat up dizzily, only to be hit in the face and sent back to the ground. She turned her head towards the door, and she saw legs walk past her, into Brooke's room. Frantically, Quinn screamed her sisters name. Brooke was dragged out of her room moments later, then shoved to the floor beside Quinn. After closing the door, the man responsible stood over them.

"Stiles! They're here, they're in my house!" Before she could say anything else, the man's boot stomped on her phone, then he brought his foot up and kicked Quinn in the ribcage. She felt one of her ribs snap as soon as it impacted.

"Quinn," Brooke cried her sisters name, crawling closer to try and help. She was forcefully yanked back by the man, who stood over six feet tall with short, dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He dragged Brooke up to her feet by her arm, then threw her down on the bed. When Brooke tried to get back up, he slammed his fist into her face, causing her to fall back lifelessly on the bed. She slowly slid off the edge and crumpled to the floor.

"You son of a bitch," Quinn lept up, teeth and claws out, driven by an overwhelming rage. She jumped onto his back, burying her teeth into his shoulder as deep as they would go. He cried out in pain, reaching over his shoulder to grab a handful of her hair with one hand and her towel with the other. He flung her over his shoulder, pulling the towel away form her. She felt the cold against her now bare body, but she didn't stop to care.

Quickly, Quinn whirled back around and tackled him to the ground. He immediately stuck his hand up, grabbing her by the throat, and tossed her into the pile of broken glass. Quinn shook herself all over, like a dog, she thought briefly, then swiped her claws at the man, catching his left cheek with them. While he was distracted, she leapt back onto him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, but being slightly wet from the shower made her slippery, and she swung around so that she was clinging to his back, choking him with her arm.

"You squirrelly bitch!" He growled at her, struggling to get a grip on her since she held her head back away from his reach. Quinn glanced over at Brooke, her now limp sister who lay unconscious on the floor by her bed, then, with the force of all of her love for Brooke and fury at the man, she stuck her claws and hand straight through his shoulder and out the other side.

He collapsed forwards, clutching his shoulder, snarling and groaning in pain. Quinn stood up, grabbed the lamp on her nightstand, and hit him in the head as hard as she could. When he hit the ground, she knelt down and hit him again, and again, and again. Blood flew upwards, splattering her chest and face and hair. Eventually, his face was unrecognizable and his head was spread out in pieces all over her floor. His brain was destroyed. He wasn't getting up.

She stood over him, naked and covered in blood, clinging to the last remaining pieces of the lamp she used to murder her attacker. She wanted to vomit as she looked down at the gruesome remains of the man who tried to kill her. Then, the door opened, and her body tensed all over. It relaxed again as Theo entered the room. He saw Quinn first, wild-eyed and crying, then he saw the bloody mess of a corpse on the ground. Lastly, he saw Brooke slumped over against the side of the bed with a large red and purple mark under her eye.

"Theo," Quinn breathed, falling to her knees. She curled up in a ball, dropped the vase, then brought her bloody hands up to her face. Instantly, she began sobbing. Theo hurried over to the other side of the room and snatched up a bloody white towel. He laid it over Quinn's back. When he tried to kneel down beside her, Quinn put a hand up to stop him. "Get her to bed," Quinn cried. "Please just take my sister to her bed."

"Okay," he swallowed, heading over to Brooke. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. After tucking her in, he walked back into the room with Quinn. She was standing now, towel against her chest, tears chasing blood down her cheeks. Theo rushed to her, lifting her small body and carrying her over to her bed. He sat with her in his laps, wrapped the towel around her, and held her as she cries. His hand stroked her hair gently, while his body rocked back and forth with her. "It's okay, Quinn. I'm here. It's okay."

"I killed him," she wept. "I killed somebody, Theo." He took a deep breath, remembering what it was like the first time he killed someone. It devastated him for weeks, maybe even a month. He still dreamt about it sometimes. "God, I really am a monster..."

"You saved your sister," he tried to comfort her. "You saved her. You did what you had to do. That doesn't make you a monster at all, Quinn." He stopped rocking and titled her face up so he could look into her eyes. "You're so strong. You protected yourself and your family. That's what you're supposed to do. Protect your loved ones." Her tears slowed. "Don't cry, Quinn. Please don't cry. You're no more a monster than I am or Scott is. You're a fighter. This is what you do. When you're cornered, you fight. This time, you won." He used his palm to wipe away some of the blood on her face. "That strength is why I chose you. Why I want to be with you. It's good. It's amazing. It saved Brooke tonight, and it will save her again."

"I saved her," Quinn repeated to herself, sniffing. "I did. I saved Brooke." Tears stopped falling completely after a minute. Theo stood with her, setting her down on her feet gently, then led her to the bathroom while intentionally blocking her view of the floor.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said, walking her to the bathroom. He stopped outside the door while she went in, but he paused for a minute, too. She looked at him, then hugged him as tightly as she could, arms around his waist. Theo hugged her back. "You're alright, Quinn. I promise. I'll wait right out here for you and keep an eye on Brooke."

"Thank you," she told him gratefully. "Thank you so much." She stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Theo sighed and leaned back against it. His nostrils were full of the smell of blood, making his stomach churn constantly. The sight of the mangled skull only made it worse, so Theo walked into Quinns room, grabbed her purse and some clothes out of her drawers that he had seen her wear before, then closed her bedroom door. Luckily, the smell lessened once the file was closed. He sat against the wall, listening to the shower, and he waited for Quinn while he thought of what to do next.

* * *

After Quinn got out of the shower, she and Theo woke Brooke up and took her to the hospital with them to meet Scott and the others. While they were there, they got some medicine for Brooke, who was complaining about a migraine. As soon as they got there, they found where Kira was and met them up in her room.

When they walked in, Liam immediately rushed to Brooke, hugging her tightly. He leaned back and took her face on his hands. Growing at the bruise under her eye, Liam brushed his thumb over it gently, then pressed his lips to it.

Meanwhile, Isaac had rushed to Quinn and took her in his arms. Theo stood back, burying his jealousy for Quinn's sake. Once everyone settled down, Quinn told them what happened. It hurt her chest to tell them about the attack, but it rattled her to the very core when she got to the part about bashing in the man's skull with her lamp.

"You're strong for a new werewolf," Derek noted from across the room when her story was done. Kira, who was laying in the hospital bed nodded in agreement. Quinn didn't care. She didn't want to be a werewolf, and she didn't want to have been mixed up in all of it in the first place. Brooke was getting hurt because of her, which only made Quinn more upset.

"Jordan is there now getting your room cleaned up," Lydia told her, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Quinn thanked her politely, then went back to staring down at the floor. Everyone could see how upset she was, so no one mentioned her room again.

"What do you do, Scott?" Stiles asked. "They've attacked two of us now. They're not going to stop, and they have the kanima."

"I know, Stiles."

"This is all your fault," Malia accused Theo. "We were fine until you came into town. You brought your problems with you, and you made it all of our problems when you bit Quinn."

"I didn't know they would come after me," Theo scoffed. "Any of them. I never meant for any of this to happen. For anyone to be attacked."

"Guys, we need to work together," Scott said between them. He was sitting on the edge of Kira's bed. "All of us. Otherwise, were going to keep getting separated and keep getting attacked."

"I'll kill them," Liam growled from the corner, his hand gripping Brooke's tightly. "I don't care if they have a kanima. I'll Kill it too."

"It's not that easy with kanimas," Isaac told him. "They're badass. It's stronger than any one of us alone. Trust us. It nearly killed us last time."

"This one is more in control, too," Stiles noted, "which makes it more dangerous."

"All we can do is divide in two groups and never go anywhere alone." Scott stood up. "Isaac, Liam, and Theo," he said, "you three can stay at Quinn's house, if its alright with her. The rest of us will stay at mine and Stiles' place."

"That's fine," Quinn sighed. "I kind of just want to go to bed..."

"Come on," Isaac motioned his new group. "We'll take you home." Everyone said goodbye to one another, then Isaac, Theo, Liam, Brooke, and Quinn all left the hospital together and headed back to Quinn's house. Brooke and Quinn went up to bed together, electing to stay in the same room so someone could use Brooke's room and the other two could sleep on the couches. Quinn couldn't sleep. She laid awake for hours staring at the blood stain on her floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Isaac was more than happy when Theo left to meet Nick, his new beta. Liam and Brooke left, too, to get lunch together. Isaac took the opportunity to talk to Quinn while it was just the two of them. He knew she was still bothered by the events of the attack a few nights ago, and even though they removed most of the stain from the carpet, she still stared down at it whenever she walked into her room, as if the body was still there.

Quinn was in the kitchen washing dishes when Isaac walked in. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing tight jeans and a tight tank top. She looked good, Isaac noted, although it was an inappropriate time to tell her that. He lingered in the doorway for a minute, watching her move dishes about vigorously but mindlessly. After a minute, he cleared his throat.

"Hey," he said softly so he didn't startled her. She set the dish that was in her hand down, then wiped her wet hands off on her pants. Quinn turned to face him.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering how you were holding up," he admitted. "You haven't really talked to anyone in a few days, and were all starting to worry." He leaned against the doorway with his shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you say fine, I'm going to have to spray you with that hose on the sink, because we both know that's a lie."

"No thank you, I already showered today," she tried to joke, a hint of a smile tugging up at the corner of her mouth. "To be honest, I'm still a little freaked out about what happened. I've never killed anyone before, Isaac. I don't know how to get over that."

"I'm sure its not easy," he shrugged, "and it probably takes a long time. However, I know you definitely shouldn't beat yourself up over it. He obviously had it coming because you're eyes didn't change color. They're still yellow."

"I guess," she muttered under her breath. "I guess its just hard to get that image out of my head. Of his body on my floor, brains splattered everywhere."

"To be honest," he walked over to where she was standing, "you may never forget that image. However, it will slowly but inevitably fade away into the back of your mind. It'll be just a memory of something horrible, but it won't hurt your stomach every time you recall it anymore." He put his hand on her lower back. "You'll be fine. If nothing else, just think about how lucky you were to keep Brooke from seeing that, from being traumatized."

"Yeah," she sighed. "It was a blessing in disguise when he hit her." Quinn paused for a minute, then shut off the faucet of the sink. She turned around and leaned back against the counter, not caring when the water seeped through the back of her tank top. "I want a normal life for Brooke. She won't get it with me. Sometimes, lately, I've been thinking if it wouldn't be better for her if I sent her to our grandparents. Sure, she'd have to change schools again, but I wouldn't have to worry about her all of the time. Worry that I'll get her killed one day."

"Brooke won't leave you," Isaac told her. "That much I know. You're family. You stick together. Like a pack. You have so many of us looking after the two of you."

"But it's not enough, is it?" She asked, dropping her gaze to the floor. "We were still attacked."

"But we're here now, in the house with you. No one is going to hurt you," he reassured her. He carefully laid his hand over her cheek, "I won't make the mistake of leaving you alone again. Not until we know we're safe again." He took a deep breath, then stared at her like he wanted to do something much more than just look down at her. However, he dropped his hand. "Maybe you just need to get out of the house. What about tomorrow? Brooke can stay here with Liam and Theo, and I can take you to dinner or something."

"So... Another date?" She tried to smile up at him. He nodded,

"Yeah. Another date. If you want."

"Sure," she said thoughtlessly. "Sounds fun." Isaac grinned, then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Great. I'll be looking forward to it, then."

* * *

When Theo returned a little later and Isaac left for something with Scott, Quinn couldn't help but feel a little relieved. Isaac didn't really understand how she felt, but Theo did. He had taken a life before, probably more than just one. He didn't look at her the way Isaac did, although it wasn't Isaac's fault. She didn't blame him, she just wanted Theo at that moment.

Brooke and Liam left together a little bit later to go out to eat then see a movie. Quinn loved how happy Brooke was with Liam, despite everything. She seemed to be okay, and even though Quinn wasn't okay, she pretended to be around Brooke. Her sister's happiness was the only thing that Quinn cared about anymore.

Once they were gone, Quinn retreated to her room. After a few minutes, Theo went upstairs after her to make sure she was doing okay. She was sitting on the edge of her bed when he walked in. Her elbows were on her knees but her arms were hugging her torso. She sat back when she saw Theo, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Theo asked her, taking a seat beside her. "Why were you crying?" She looked over at the floor, and Theo followed her gaze to the remnants of the blood still slightly tinging the carpet pink. "You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

"I have to see it all the time," she sniffed. "How do I stop thinking about it?" Theo leaned back on his hands, sucking in a deep breath,

"Nick and I can replace your carpet if you want. No charge." He looked over to see her perk up a little. "It's not difficult. It definitely wouldn't be the first time that I've had to replace carpet, and it'll be a chance for you and Nick to get to know each other. We're a pack after all."

"You would do that for me?" She asked with the first genuine smile he'd seen from her in days. He nodded, then she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Theo. Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you." Theo held her against him, suddenly wanting very badly to lay her down on the bed underneath them. She leaned back, keeping her arms around his neck. Something glimmered in her eyes.

"It's not a big deal," he tried to reassure her. "You know I'd do anything for you, Quinn. Anything you ever need. I'll be here." He slid his hand up slightly, slipping his fingers under the hem of her shirt and gently stroking her spine with her fingertips. Quinn shivered a little, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Theo, lately... Lately it's been really difficult to pretend like I don't... Like I don't really want to be with you. I like Isaac, I do. He's sweet and funny and he really cares about me. I care about him too, Theo. But with you, its like something else... It's like... Magnetism."

"It's because of the bite," Theo grinned. "We're bound by more than just caring about one another." Quinn moved her hands so that they rested on his shoulders. She looked down, but Theo quickly used his thumb to tilt her head back up. "Quinn, even if we can't be together, just know that no one else could ever love you like I do, nor could they love you more than I do. If you choose to pursue this thing with Isaac, I won't bother you. Just remember that he can't make you feel the way I do."

"It's not fair..."

"No," he leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers. "Since you do plan on being with Isaac because we can't be together, why don't we make the most of tonight. Like it's our last night." Quinn was already melting into his arms, unable to control the overwhelming need to be touched by him. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to be kissed by someone.

He felt her need. Grabbing her tightly, Theo pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her hard and passionate, then laid her back on the bed. She suddenly forgot all about the stain or the attack. All that mattered was Theo's mouth against her and his hands roaming her body. They travelled up her sides, then stopped down to her thighs. At some point, Quinn didn't even remember when, Theo had gotten between her knees.

His lips left her mouth and travelled down to her collarbone, then to her neck. Quinn was panting now, hardly able to keep herself from tearing off his shirt. Luckily, she didn't have to. Theo sat up after a second and pulled his own shirt over his head. Quinn stared at his toned abdomen, then ran her fingertips down his stomach, feeling every ridge and crevice in his muscles.

"I can't...," she breathed. "I can't do anything. If we're not going to be together, I don't want..." She laid her head back in frustration. "But I really want to. I really really want you." She sighed. When she looked up at Theo, she expected to see disappointment. Instead, he was smiling.

"I wasn't going to try that, but good to know," he smirked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her again, a little softer this time. "You're so cute sometimes."

"Shut up," she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck again and pulling him down against her. They kissed. Over and over. Separating only to breathe.

Eventually, they heard the door open downstairs so Theo jumped up and put on his shirt. Quinn sat on the edge of her bed again.

"That was one hell of a last night."

"Don't remind me that it's the last," he sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I wish that I had never bitten you so I wouldn't have to hand you off to Isaac... I hate that we can't be together, but I want you to know that I won't stop wishing I could be with you. No matter what." He quickly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Quinn. And goodbye. You know. Metaphorically."

Her smile faded, "Goodbye, Theo. But I'll see you in a fee minutes."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "of course."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Days passed, turning into weeks, then into months. After Quinn killed her attacker, Scott, Derek, and Theo, with the help of their packs, hunted down and killed the remaining werewolf. Seeing the sheer power in their numbers, the kanima fled, never to be seen or heard from again. Things were easy for a long time. There was no more danger, no more attacks.

The school year was ending, and summer began. It was the first day of the summer, and Liam and Brooke were laying on the couch together at Brooke's house. Quinn was upstairs watching a movie with Isaac, so she let Brooke have the living room for her "date." Liam sat with his arm around her shoulder, hugging her against his side gently. Her head rested on his shoulder, and she traced circles on his thigh with her fingertip.

"This is nice," she noted when their show went on commercial break. "Quinn has been getting better slowly, and-"

"Wait," he cut her off. "What was wrong with Quinn?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone I told you," Brooke looked up at him seriously. "She told me in confidence. We have a strict sister secret policy." Liam laughed,

"I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

"Okay," Brooke said, sitting back. "So Quinn has been really torn up because she's with Isaac, and she really likes him, but she still secretly has a thing for Theo. They can't be together because of the alpha beta thing, and she knows that. But the closer she gets to Isaac, the more she feels like she's betraying him because she still cares so much about Theo."

"Sounds... Complicated," Liam took a deep breath. "I can understand why that would upset her. I felt like I was betraying Hayden the closer I got to you. Eventually I couldn't hide it from Hayden or myself. I was in love with you."

"Aw," Brooke grinned. "I think." Liam chuckled,

"I was honest with Hayden. We didn't end on the best terms, but she respected my honesty, at least." Brooke nodded in agreement. "So. She's been getting better?"

"Like I said. She really likes Isaac. I think she's slowly realizing that she has to let her thing for Theo go. But, you know, that's hard when she spend so much time around him." The show came back on so they stopped talking for a little bit. When it went back to commercial, Liam asked,

" Has Nick been around?"

"Why?" She grinned. "Does it bother you?"

"A little. He tried to kill you."

"You sure you're not jealous?"

"Of course I am," Liam admitted. "I hate that kid."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Brooke reassured him. "I've never been as happy with someone as I am with you. Then again, I've never been with someone as sweet and loving as you are. Someone who sees past my appearance."

"You're beautiful," he rolled his eyes. "Always have been." He took a few strands of her bangs where her blue streak once was. "Even before you got rid of your stripe." Brooke laughed at the word stripe. They continued watching the movie, chatting in between commercial breaks. It was nice. The perfect way to start off the summer.

* * *

Quinn laid back with her head tilted up as Isaac traced kisses down her neck and collarbone. He was so gentle compared to Theo. Isaac treated her like glass, fragile to the touch. Both were nice, but she missed the intensity of her relationship with Theo. Quinn grabbed Isaac's face and pulled him back up to her before he could go any further.

"I have to go soon," she told him with a quick peck on the lips. "Remember? Theo is bringing in a new pack member. Me and Nick are helping him choose someone."

"Someone willing."

"Of course," Quinn kissed his mouth a little more passionately this time. "I wouldn't let him do anything else. I'll be home later tonight."

"So I can come back then?" He asked her, stroking the side of her face with his thumb tenderly. "Derek has a new girlfriend, and I try to give them their space. Plus, I want to be here. With _my_ girlfriend." Quinn grinned,

"Having the title is kind of nice." It was. She loved being call Isaac's girlfriend, but at the same time, she didn't think she was worthy of the title. She still missed being with Theo, and being in love with Theo freely. Once she got the title, she had to bury that love so far down in her mind that she could see him without feeling butterflies in her stomach. She had to be indifferent.

"I know its early," Isaac sighed, "but I want you to know that I love you. I want to be able to say it because I feel it. I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course," Quinn said, her stomach twisting. "It's been a few months. Why not?" She successfully hid her anxiety, and Isaac moved off of her so that she could get up. "I'll call you when I leave Theo's. You can just meet me here."

"Can I stay the night?" He asked boldly. Quinn froze for a second with her back to Isaac. She knew what he was asking her. No matter how innocent the question was, she knew that it was really an attempt to make that final leap in their relationship. To be intimate with one another. Quinn intentionally avoided it because she wasn't ready to completely involve herself in her relationship with Isaac. Not until she could bury her love for Theo so deep that she suffocates it.

"Yeah," she said after a minute. "I don't see why not."

"Great," he smiled lovingly. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Quinn was preoccupied the entire time Theo and Nick were discussing new pack members. She had tuned out the conversation completely and stayed lost in thought even when Theo asked for her opinion. Only when he touched her shoulder did he manage to get her attention. When she looked up, she could see the concern in his eyes. Those expressions were the ones that made if hard for her to just get over Theo.

"Hey, you alright?" Theo asked her with genuine worry. "You look a little... Out of it today." She didn't know what to say and her silence made him worry more. "If you don't feel good, we can do this another day, Quinn. It isn't a big deal."

"No, it is," Quinn finally said. "It is important."

"I can just narrow these down by myself," Nick told her. "Go home if you're feeling sick." Quinn rubbed her temples,

"No. I'm okay. Just tell me about your favorites."

"Well," Nick cleared his throat. "Theo and I have isolated three candidates that seem perfect for the bite. One is homeless, one is in an abusive home, and the last is a kid that gets bullied a lot."

"We can't take them all?" Quinn sighed. Theo shook his head, then handed her the pictures of all three people. She looked over them, then held up the picture of one of the girls. In the picture, she was wearing sunglasses but there was a bruise visible underneath them. At the corner of her mouth was dried blood. "Who is she?"

"Lyza Wood. She got married at nineteen, and her husband is abusive. She's twenty two now, and she rarely leaves home. She filed a police report a little while back about the abuse, but someone at the police station was related to the husband, and they hid the file. Stilinski never saw it."

"I found it," Nick boasted. "Well, with a little help from Jordan. We dug around that guys office because he'd been fired for hiding reports filed against his friends and family." Quinn looked down at the picture again, and for a moment, it was like looking at herself. After her boyfriend attacked her, she remembered looking in the mirror and cringing. She looked like that, broken and beaten.

"I want to help her," Quinn said sadly. "I want to get her away from her husband. She's our age. If we can get her out now, she has an opportunity to recover completely and find someone else." She handed the picture back to Nick. "Does this mean you're going to give her the option? What happens if she says no?"

"Then she says no and she just thinks we're crazy," Theo shrugged. "Or that she's crazy. However, I will ask her first if she wants to be stronger and wants a way out, not if she wants to be a werewolf." He laid the girls picture down. "Good pick, Quinn. Now." He turned to Nick. "Would you mind giving us a moment alone?"

"Sure," Nick nodded, from the table and leaving the room. Theo turned his attention back to the clearly stressed out Quinn. She avoided his concerned gaze, not wanting to admit to him why she was preoccupied with her thoughts. How could she? Theo would throw a fit if she knew what Isaac wanted. At the same time, part of her wanted to tell him because she wanted him to change his mind about letting her be with Isaac.

"What's going on?" He asked her after a minute. "You look like you're about to explode from stress. Talk to me, Quinn. What's wrong?" She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. She had two options. Protect her relationship with Isaac, or intentionally sabotage it in hopes of being able to be with Theo. It hit her in that moment that she was being cruel to Isaac. She did love him. He made her happy, and he was amazing. Why would she want to sabotage that?

"Just didn't get enough sleep," she told him. "I've got a killer migraine. That's all." It was a lie, but she felt relieved because she chose to protect Isaac. She tried, anyways. Somehow, Theo knew it was a lie. He could see right through her like she was transparent.

"What's wrong, Quinn? Really. What happened?"

"Nothing, Theo..."

"You and I both know that's bullshit." His gaze narrowed. "What is it? Why can't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything, Quinn. I'll help you."

"It's not anything serious," she waved him off. "Really, Theo. I'll be okay." He sat back and crossed his arms, making it clear that she wasn't going to let it go. Quinn had no choice anymore. "Isaac wants to stay the night with me tonight. I know what it means... What's going to happen..."

"It doesn't have to happen," he stood up, pressing his palms into the table. Suddenly his claws shot out and dug into the table. "Tell him no. Tell him he can't stay."

"I don't really think you have a say in this," Quinn said softly, her eyes focused on his claws in the table. "I have to figure out what I want. On my own."

"You're kidding me, right? You're not going to... Not with him." Theo retracted his claws and leaned back. His anger faded into sadness. "You can't."

"I can if I want to," Quinn argued. "You don't get to do this to me, Theo. You don't get to tell me that I can't be with you and I can't be with him. Am I supposed to be alone? Unlike you, Isaac really wants to be with me."

"You know I want to be with you, Quinn," Theo scoffed. "I've told you that before."

"But you're not," she retorted, "which means you don't want to be with me that bad." Theo was getting more and more angry, and he had his hands balled at his side. "Don't get pissed at me because I'm telling the truth." Quinn stood and approached him around the table. "If you want me, you'd have me. Maybe I should stop holding back with Isaac since I'll obviously never get anywhere with you. There's no reason to keep hoping."

"I've already told you how I feel! It's not my fault if you decide to go screw someone else!" He growled at her. Overwhelmed by a sudden fury, Quinn lashed out and smacked Theo right across the face. He stood there for a second, eyes wide and yellow, hand cheek. Quinn took a step back, almost expecting him to lash out at her in response. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back until she hit the wall behind them. It hurt a little, but not enough to notice as Theo lifted his hands to pinned her against the wall while he leaned down to ravage her lips with his own.

Quinn tilted her head up to give him better access, but he took the advantage to get to her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck after a minute, and as soon as she did, he scooped her up, hands planted firmly on her rear, and carried her to the table. He laid her down, not pulling away from her as he continued kissing and nipping at her throat. His hand gripped her wrists tightly and held them down against the table.

"Don't sleep with him," Theo whispered in her ear, loosening his grip on her wrists. "Don't. You still want me and you know it. You only want me. And I only want you." He let her go then, and, leaving her table, hurried out of the house. Quinn got off of the table and slid to the ground. She buried her face in her knees and scolded herself over and over again.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just quickly want to thank the people who have been reviewing every chapter. You guys are amazing. Lilly, TeenWolfL, and the guests, too. You guys are amazing and the reason I keep writing. So thanks! This story wouldn't be going anywhere without you guys encouraging it. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Quinn went home completely wrecked by the indecisiveness that Theo seemed to be plagued by. Isaca was already there, and she had to compose herself before going inside. She didn't have the alpha beta bond with Isaac, so she could hide her emotions from him if she tried hard enough. This was one of those times that it was imperative.

Quinn felt like she had cheated on Isaac. Her heart ached when she thought about how he would react if he ever found out about what Theo said and did. What Quinn let Theo do. She had betrayed him. Isaac would surely leave her if he knew, but maybe that would be a good thing. Then, maybe, she could figure things out with Theo.

Stop it, she scolded herself. It was so difficult knowing that she loved Theo and he loved her bug they couldn't be together. On the other hand, she loved Isaac, too, but it wasn't the same as it was with Theo. They were connected on a deep level. She had never wanted something so badly before, but she didn't want to wait around for something that would never happen. Isaac was supposed to help her get over Theo, but was that fair to Isaac? She wasn't trying to use him. She liked Isaac, and she knew that, if she could just get over Theo, that she would be so happy with Isaac. She wanted to give him everything.

Maybe spending the night with him was what she needed to do to deepen her connection with him. Maybe if she gave in and chose to be intimate with him, then she would be as invested in him as he was in her, instead of always thinking about Theo.

 _Don't._ She heard Theo's voice in her head. _You still want me and you know it. You only want me. And I only want you._ Quinn bit into her bottom lip nervously as she pulled into the driveway. Isaac was standing on the porch, leaning back against the house with his arms crossed over his chest. He pushed off of the wall when she got out of the car and dropped her arms. He looked so happy to see her that it broke her heart.

"Hey, babe," he beamed, welcoming her into his arms as she stepped up on the porch. He held her tightly, his heart pounding in anticipation for his first night sleeping next to the woman he loved. He brushed back her long brown curls from her face. "Brooke isn't home so I waited out here."

"I'm sorry it took so long," Quinn cleared her throat and pulled back from his grip. "We had to discuss who Theo is going to offer the bite to." She dug out her key and opened the front door. They went in together, and suddenly Quinn's heart began beating against her rib cage violently. It was so loud that Isaac could hear it without focusing in on it.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked her once they were inside. Quinn set all of her things down, then turned to him with a smile,

"I'm not. Just anxious."

"Why?"

"Because its my first night sleeping in the same bed as my boyfriend. What if I talk in my sleep or drool or something and I don't know if because I always sleep alone," she rambled. "Plus, its been awhile since I've been really serious with someone, and sleeping next to you is making that commitment. I don't want to be hurt."

"I won't hurt you, Quinn," Isaac promised. He took her hand and slowly ushered her forwards. His arm circled around her lower back and his other hand held hers. He held her against his chest, looking down at her lovingly. "You can trust me. We won't do anything you're not comfortable with, and if you want me to go home tonight, I will."

"No," she sighed. "I want you to stay." She laid her forehead on his chest. "I just... I'm nervous about what's going to happen. Usually staying the night together means... Means that other things are going to happen, too. Intimate things."

"Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to," he stroked the back of her hair softly. "I don't want you to be afraid of anything with me, Quinn. I won't stay tonight if you don't feel comfortable."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Tears were welling in the bottom of her eyes. "I just... It was rough looking at all of those different people. Theyre all suffering and there's nothing I can do to help them. I just want to be alone right now. Maybe tomorrow night."

"You're so amazing," he smiled at her before kissing her forehead. "I love you. Go upstairs, lay down, and watch something funny to get your mind off of it. Call me if you need me." He let her go. "Bye, Quinn. Text me." When the front door closed behind him, she immediately yanked her phone out of her pocket and dialed Theo.

"What's up?" He asked her when he answered the phone.

"I hope you're happy, Theo," she sniffed. Her voice was riddled with anger and pain. "Once again, you have managed to ruin my plans with Isaac. Now I get to be alone all night."

"Quinn, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't," she rolled her eyes. She hung up the phone before he could say anything else. After tossing it onto the coffee table, she collapsed on the couch with her face buried in a pillow and began crying. It hurt so badly to not be able to have Theo, then to not be able to have Isaac either. She was trying so hard to get over Theo, but every time she gets close to it, he drags her back to him. She was beginning to thing she was going to end up alone, waiting for the day that Theo changed his mind. That's what Theo wanted, it seemed.

Brooke came home while she was still crying on the couch. She sat next to Quinn and patted her older sisters back until her sobs stopped. Quinn sat up and wiped her eyes with her hands, then hugged Brooke. They sat for awhile and talked about Quinn's dilemma. Brooke had a very radical suggestion, although it seemed like the only choice Quinn had.

"Give Theo an ultimatum," Brooke suggested. "Tell him that he can either be with you, or he can leave you alone. If he doesn't choose you, he's not worth the tears anyways. Isaac wants you. Find out if Theo does, too. Then, you make the decision on your own and you're not having to wait for someone else to set you free."

"You're so smart," Quinn squeezed her sisters hand. "I'm so lucky to have such a smart little sister. By the way, how are you and Liam?"

"Great," Brooke blushed. "He's the most amazing guy I've ever been with. I really think I'm falling for him, Quinn. I turn eighteen this summer, and I want to get a job. I could seriously see myself having a future with him. Maybe when we graduate... We could get a place together."

"Sounds good, Brooke," Quinn smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve this. You deserve to be happy after everything we've been through."

"You, too," Brooke told her. "You deserve to be happy, too. I like Theo, but if he isn't making you happy, you should let him go and be with Isaac. Give him everything you're saving for Theo."

"You're right," Quinn nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. What're sisters for?"

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her room when she heard a knock on her window. She looked up to see Theo holding onto a tree branch with one hand and steadying himself against the window with the other one. Quinn quickly got up and opened the window so he could get inside.

"I feel like a teenager again," she noted jokingly, closing the window behind him.

"I figured Brooke might be asleep so I decided not to ring the doorbell."

"Could have just texted me that you were outside."

"I left my phone at home and didn't feel like walking back to get it." Theo combed through his tousled hair with his fingers. Quinn made a face.

"You walked here?"

"Well. Ran. I went for a run and I couldn't get you off of my mind, so... I decided to come and apologize for earlier today. For saying what I did and continuously putting you in a situation where you end up alone... I didn't want you to be alone tonight, so here I am."

"You can't stay the night," she frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't let Isaac stay the night," she crossed her arms. "Itd be horrible to let you. Especially since I'm technically in a relationship with Isaac, and I'm not with you." She was trying to keep the anger from showing, but Theo could see it in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "Quinn, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. In the supernatural world, alphas and betas don't get into relationships together. It's an unspoken law. I want so badly to be a proper alpha. To be respected and feared by other packs. I'm afraid I won't be if I break that law for my own selfish reasons."

"You're going to have to choose one or the other." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "You can have your pack and be a respected and feared law-abiding alpha, but if that's what you choose, I won't be a part of it."

"What?" Theo almost choked. "Why?"

"Because I can't keep doing this, Theo," she shook her head. "I want to be happy. I can't be happy if I'm around you and I can't be with you. It hurts. If you want to stick to your guns and be a 'proper alpha' I won't stop you. But I won't be around to share in your glory."

"Quinn, please don't do this to me," he begged. "I do want you. I have always wanted you. But I've also always wanted to be the alpha that Scott McCall is. I want to have the same respect that he does. I want to have a pack that makes other packs tremble in fear."

"That's fine," she shrugged, trying to hide the fact that she was falling apart. "If that's what you choose, then I need you to leave."

"Quinn, please," he walked towards her. "Please, don't do this. Don't make me give you up." She looked up at him, unable to hold back any longer. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was surprised. She cried so much earlier that she didn't think she'd be able to cry again for weeks. Theo recoiled at the sight of her tears.

"I'm not making you give me up, Theo. You are giving me up all on your own," she told him. "You have to choose. I want to be happy, Theo, more than anything else. If being a part of your pack means that we can't be together, then I don't want to be a part of your pack anymore. If you won't choose me over being feared by other alphas, then I'm going to give Isaac every part of me that I was reserving for you. I won't sit around hoping you change your mind anymore. I won't do it. This is it, Theo. Make your choice."

"Quinn," he grabbed her hands, "I do want to be with you. I want that more than I've ever wanted to be with anyone. But this is my dream, my goal in life. It's the only reason I bit you in the first place and the only thing I've worked for. I killed my alpha for this opportunity. I murdered him to become a better alpha than he ever was. Do you know what that's like? It's a huge responsibility. A huge weight to carry alone."

"Then, don't carry it alone," Quinn was pleading with her eyes, desperately aching for him to choose her. "You can be a great alpha. A good alpha follows the laws. A great alpha knows when it's okay to break them. You can prove that you're above silly laws like that."

"Quinn. You don't understand."

"Neither do you," she accused. "I'm giving you a choice."

"It's a bullshit choice. Why do we have to be in a relationship to enjoy each other?"

"Because I'm not the kind of girl to be kept on the side whenever you want me!" She snapped. "I'm not a toy you can play with and put away when you're done. I want a relationship. A real one. And to live together, to sleep together. To have a family together one day. To get married eventually and build a life together."

"You want a human life, but you're not human anymore," Theo grimaced. "I can't give you those things. Don't you understand? If I'm a feared alpha, there is going to be people that come along and challenge me. If they knew I was with you, then they'd go for you first, no matter what. I'd rather them take Nick than take you."

"Then, my only choice is to leave your pack, become an omega, and be with Isaac." Quinn wasn't going to give in, no matter how badly she wanted to. "I cannot suffer like this anymore. I can't be torn between the two of you."

"Then just get rid of Isaac and stay with me."

"Why would I do that? Isaac actually want a life with me, a relationship. He looks at me, and I can see that he loves me more than anything else. With you... I can see that you care, but you care more about becoming an alpha like Scott. I can't be with you. I'll never be able to be with you, but I can be with Isaac. Why would I choose you over that if you won't choose me over beating Scott?" She was getting tired of fighting. It was getting nowhere. Theo wasn't going to give up his goals for her, no matter how much he wanted to.

"You'd choose me because you love me. Don't you?"

"It'll take a very long time, but I can teach myself not to love you, Theo," she said coldly. "If that's what you choose, then I will work hard to kill that love for you inside of me. I will tear it out of my heart in any way I need to." Her eyes closed, not wanting to see the face he was going to make when she made her next statement. "Including sleeping with Isaac."

"You don't want him," Theo scoffed, "not like you want me."

"Of course I don't. But the difference is, he wants me more than you do," she sighed. "I'm tired of arguing, Theo. Please just leave. I already know what your answer is. I'm done. I'm done with all of it. I don't want to be a part of your pack anymore."

"Quinn, no," he froze. "Don't. Please don't leave me."

"You're not giving me a choice," she started to sob. "I am no longer a member of your pack. Leave me alone from now on. Don't include me in any pack decisions. I'll get Scott and the others to help me on full moons. Don't call, don't stop by, don't text..."

"Quinn," he breathed her name, a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Quinn, I want you with me. By my side. I need you."

"I won't let you hurt me anymore."

"I don't want a pack without you in it," he hit his knees. He started to shiver, suddenly aware of how severe the situation was. It wasn't just the same old argument they've had a million times. It was an ultimatum that Quinn was giving him. If he chose to stick to his guns, he was going to lose Quinn, the only person he truly cared about. He couldn't lose her. "Please don't leave the pack. I'll do anything. Please."

"The only thing I want from you, you refuse to give," she knelt down in front of him. "Isaac is willing to give me all of the things I'm asking from you. If you can't give me your heart, then I'm taking mine back and giving it to Isaac."

"Isaac can go screw himself," Theo muttered, leaning forwards and smashing his lips against hers. His hand held her head in place, while his other arm ushered her up to her feet. He laid her back on the bed, but she put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"This isn't fair..." She brought her hand up to wipe her eyes, "You can't keep doing this to me. You're killing me, Theo. Don't you care about me at all?" For the first time, as he was looking down at her, he could really see how much suffering he was causing. She was breaking underneath him, falling apart as she was torn between wanting Theo and wanting to be in a happy, fulfilled relationship. If he wanted to keep her, he was going to have to give up everything he had worked for.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I give up. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I need you. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone before. I want you, Quinn. All of you. And I want to give you all of me." Quinn's eyes widened.

"What? You mean it?"

"I do. I won't hand you over to Isaac. I'll fight for you. Fair and square. And when I win, I'll give you every thing you want from me. Everything you could ever want." He kissed her again, softer, quicker. "Just stay with me."

"Okay. I'll stay. I'll be a member of your pack," she gave in, a genuinely happy smile spreading across her tear-streaked face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about all of the typos last chapter XD when I get super into a part of the story, it happens more. Plus. I'm typing all of it on my phone, so it sometimes doesn't autocorrect or tell me its spelled wrong. So I edited it and resubmitted it. Sorry! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Quinn shut herself in her room the next day, not sure what she was supposed to do or how she was supposed to handle her situation. On one hand, she was overjoyed that Theo chose to be with her over being a proper alpha, but on the other hand, she didn't want to hurt Isaac at all. She wanted to figure something out that didn't hurt anyone. She loved Isaac in a way. She didn't want to lose him completely.

Lydia called and tried to invite her out with the girls, but shopping was never Quinn's thing. Although, she didn't imagine it was anyone but Lydia's thing. However, she couldn't bring herself to get out of bed for anything, especially not shopping.

Brooke knocked on her door in the afternoon, and she checked on her older sister. Quinn promised her that she was okay, but Brooke wasn't buying it. She left Quinn alone anyways, despite knowing that "I'm fine" had been a lie. Quinn was a little relieved when Brooke left. Her mind was still running wild with all of her options. The only way that Quinn could possibly win was if they were suddenly okay with sharing her.

But this wasn't a movie. She had to make a decision and it terrified her. There was no way for her to win. She was going to be hurt, and one of the boys was going to be hurt. Having to choose which heart she broke made her stomach churn over and over again. It was the most stressed she had been since she was forced to take Brooke away from their mother.

Eventually, Brooke got Liam to get ahold of Isaac, who rushed over to see what was wrong. He knocked on her door and announced his presence. Quinn sat up in her bed and told him to come in, trying to comb through her messy hair. Isaac smiled at her when he came through the door.

"I've never met someone who can wake up looking as beautiful as you do," he told her sincerely. Quinn felt her heart sink into her stomach. She suddenly felt sick. Isaac sat on the edge of her bed by her feet, eyes focused on her face, which seemed to be sullen and somber. "Brooke is worried about you. What's going on?"

"Just not feeling well. That's all." She tried her best to convince him, but his face told her that her lie wasn't enough to stop his worrying. "Listen, Isaac... I just have something I need to figure out."

"What is it?" He asked her.

"Before we got together..." She took a deep breath. "Before we got together, I was in love with Theo. He shut me down, though, because he said alphas and betas can't be together. But... Now he changed his mind. And I don't know what to do."

"Are you leaving me?" The pain in his voice was heart-breaking. Quinn looked up to see his eyes starting to fill with water. He was trying to put on a brave face for her, but he didn't want to lose her. Quinn was everything to him. He loved her more than anything or anyone.

"I don't want to," she said honestly. "I love you, Isaac. I do. It's just... It's hard. It's hard to get rid of all of those feelings I had before. I was doing a good job... I was getting over him. But then he chose to be with me. But he can't be. I'm with you."

"Do you want to be?" Isaac frowned. "Honestly?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I want to be with you both. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this situation. I know I have to be honest with you, with both of you. So, honestly, I have no idea what to do right now. It hurts so bad just thinking about it. My chest hurts."

"I just want you to be happy." He dropped his gaze to the floor. "I don't know what else to say. I wish you had told me before we started dating. So I didn't think... So I didn't think that you had fallen for me, too. I could've accepted being the rebound if I had known that's all I was."

"It wasn't," Quinn leaned forwards and grabbed his hand tightly. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "You weren't a rebound. I do love you Isaac. I did fall for you. You're so amazing and sweet. It's hard to explain to someone, but its like... Being ripped in half. Half of me wants nothing more than to be happy with you. The other half wants to be selfish and run off to Theo like I wanted to for so long after he turned me."

"Quinn," he sighed. "I can't help you with this. I want to be selfish, too. I want to tell you that he's no good for you and that if he really loved you, he would have been with you. That I wanted you from the start. But... I know its not that easy for you. I know that feelings are hard to bury. I was in love before. But she's gone. I was her rebound, too."

"You're not a rebound," Quinn said with desperation in her voice. She crawled to the end of the bed and sat on her knees. She reached out and took his face in her hands, lifting his head so she could look in his somber eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled him in, pressing her lips against his softly. It was a slow kiss, a sad kiss. Isaac grabbed her hand tightly in his.

"Quinn," he breathed her name before laying her back and continuing their kiss. Quinn pressed her palms flat against his chest, pushing him back at first, then gripping handfuls of his shirt. The way he kissed her, the way his hands slid down her sides to her hips, it made her want to melt into his arms. It wasnt like it ever was before. It was a need, not just a desire.

"Well, this isnt what i expectet," she heard Theo's voice from the doorway. Isaac sat back as Quinn shot up from the bed like she had been caught doing something terrible. Theo was grimacing at Isaac while he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. "Really, Quinn. I didn't think he had that much of a hold on you."

"Theo, I'm sorry," Quinn said sorrowfully. "I'm trying to figure this out. I don't know what to do."

"Apparently you do," Theo dropped his arms. "It looks to me like you're choosing to stay with him instead of being with me. You told me to choose you, and I did. But then you turn around and choose him. How is that fair?"

"She didn't choose anyone," Isaac defended her. "She told me the truth already. She said that even though she loves me, she loves you just as much, if not more. Quinn didn't choose me. She didn't choose either of us, not yet."

"I wasn't talking to you, Beta," Theo growled. "I was talking to Quinn." When Theo looked over at her, he could see her trembling. Only this time, he was too angry to calm himself down. "You practically begged me to choose to be with you."

"No," Quinn stood. "I told you to make a choice so that I could make a choice. I gave you an ultimatum. It was up to you. You're the one who begged me not to make you choose." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "I want to figure this out, Theo."

"Fine." Theo stepped close to her. "Shouldn't we be fair then?" He grabbed her waist and dragged her to him. Her body thumped against his, then he took her cheek in one hand and smashed his mouth against hers. Quinn gripped his biceps tightly, not sure of what to do. If she pushed him away, he would only thing she didn't want him anymore. However, Isaac was right there.

That kiss showed her the real difference between Isaac and Theo. Isaac was loving, and being with him was gentle. He was slow and sensual, and he treated her like glass at times. Theo was the total opposite. He was heat and passion. When Theo touched Quinn, it was with a desire that he could never satiate completely. It was rough and desperate at times, but he never hurt her.

"That's enough!" Isaac snapped, prying Theo away from Quinn and shoving him backwards. "Don't do that to her. She's in distress, can't you see that?" Isaac stepped in front of Quinn protectively. Theo stepped forwards threateningly.

"So why don't you just get out of the picture and make her decision for her," Theo smirked. "Save everyone a lot of time if you just gave up now.

"Unlike you, I actually love her," Isaac narrowed his gaze. "If anyone should back off, its you."

"You don't know me or how I feel," Theo said angrily. He was balling his hands into fists at his side now. Isaac noticed, but it only mirrored the anger growing in himself. Quinn could see the tensions building. She was becoming nervous. "I love her more than you ever will. There's something stronger bonding us."

"What kind of love is stronger than the kind you choose?" Isaac scoffed. "I'm not bound to her by the bite. I chose to love her because she's amazing and beautiful. Not because we were bound by a supernatural force."

"The bite isn't the only reason I love her."

"'You may have Quinn convinced of that, but not me." Isaac wasn't backing down, which only made it worse. Theo and Isaac were practically in each other's faces now, accusing and calling out one another. Quinn shook violently behind them.

"Why don't you do what's right and let Quinn be free," Isaac suggested.

"Why don't you get smart and give up because you'll never have what we have. Otherwise," Theo grinned evilly, "she would be thinking of me when she's in bed with you."

That was the breaking point. Isaac swung first, and his fist made connection with Theo's cheek. Theo recovered quickly, though, and he swung back. Isaac took the hit to the eye, but he returned the blow by tackling Theo to the ground. They rolled around, neither one of them losing to the other. Punches and kicks were thrown and taken by both of them.

"Stop it!" Quinn screamed in a panic. "Stop!" She watched for an opportunity to jump in without being hit herself, but when no opportunity presented itself, Quinn leapt into action anyways. Theo had flipped Isaac onto his back and had his first raised, ready to hit him again, but Quinn flung herself onto Isaac protectively. "Stop!" She begged Theo. He moved his punch to the side, slamming his fist down against the floor to avoid hurting Quinn.

"Damn it, Quinn," Theo grumbled. "Get out of the way."

"No!" She snapped, eyes wide and full of fear. She covered Isaac with her body, but she leaned up to look Theo in the eyes. "It's my house, Theo, and I said stop it." She tried her best to sound firm, and it was enough to get Theo to back down. He stood up and stepped back. Quinn moved away from Isaac and they helped each other stand, too.

"I didn't need you to rescue me," Isaac grumbled under his breath. He had suffered a bruise under his eye and a split in his lip. Theo, on the other hand, had a small gash on his forehead and a bruise forcing on his cheek, just above his jawline. Neither boy won or lost, which Quinn attributed to them both having enough respect to avoid using werewolf strength.

"I wasn't rescuing you," Quinn turned towards him. "I was stopping the fight." She turned back to Theo. "Both of you need to stop. If you have a right to be mad at anyone, its me, not each other. I'm the one who can't decide. I'm the one who's holding you both in place. I'm making you wait for an answer. So get mad at me. Not each other."

"Quinn, you know I love you," Theo told her. "You know that. I want you so bad."

"Whatever," Isaac rolled his eyes. "You love her because you're her alpha."

"Stop!" Quinn shouted again. "Just stop it. Both of you. And go home. I can't figure anything out with you two at each others throats. Please. Just leave me alone." The boys exchanged glances. But ultimately decided to do what she said. Once they were gone, Quinn slid to the ground beside her bed and hugged her knees against her chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Brooke was sitting alone at home. Quinn had gone for a drive, clearly upset about something, more so than the day before. She figured it was about Theo and Isaac. Brooke loved her sister and wanted to help her, but it was Quinn. Quinn had always liked to have her space when she was stressed out about something.

Liam was supposed to come over, but he had some pack business to take care of with Scott and the others. Brooke hated being alone. It made her antsy and sad. Eventually, she grabbed her purse and decided to go for a walk.

While she was walking, she heard someone walking behind her. When she turned around, she saw Nick hurrying to catch up to her. Brooke's instincts told her to run, but he called her name to stop her. For some reason, Brooke froze. She remembered everything that had happened before. They were intimate, and he tried to kill her.

"Hey," he said once he caught up. "What're you doing?"

"Walking," she sighed. "Why? What does it matter to you?"

"Theo told me to come find you. Quinn got into a fight with Malia. She's at Theo's now, because he took her there to patch her up."

"What?" Brooke gave him a funny look. "Why the hell would she get in a fight with Malia? She's never been in a fight before in her entire life."

"Well," Nick scratched the back of his head. "From what I heard from Stiles, Quinn had gone to see Lydia and Kira for some advice on the whole love triangle thing going on. Malia was there and you know how she is. She made the comment to Quinn that she should be lucky either of the guys are interested in her since she's so plain. Malia doesn't have a filter. When Quinn said she should stop being a bitch, Malia kind of lashed out."

"Damn it, Quinn," Brooke muttered under her breath. "Well, let's go."

"My cars parked at your house. I'll drive you to Theo's."

* * *

Quinn winced when Theo touched the reddened skin around the three claw marks that stretched across her side. He carefully laid a large piece of gauze over it, then taped it down with medicinal tape. He took a moment to soak in the view. Quinn was sitting on his bathroom counter in a pair of short shorts with nothing but a black lace bra on. He'd taken off her shirt to get to her wound. Theo couldn't deny the desire to embrace her right there.

"All done," he told her, stepping back to allow her enough room to get her tank top back on. Quinn slid off of the counter, then turned to look at her face in the mirror. She had a small scratch right under her eye, and her lip was bleeding. Other than that and the claw marks on her side, she was fine. Malia couldn't say the same.

"Thank you," she told him with a heavy sigh. "I can't believe she said that. I thought we were friends, or, at the very least, acquaintances." When she turned back around, Theo smiled down at her. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"You shouldn't have been able to beat her in a fight," he told her. "Not yet. I don't know how you did, but she ended up going to get stitches in her eyebrow and an X-ray on her wrist. She looks really beat up. She must have really pissed you off."

"She started it," Quinn frowned. "She hit me first. All I did was defend myself."

"Except one of you needed a hospital, and the other one didn't." Theo laughed a little, slightly proud that a member of his pack had beat another were-creature in a fight. "You'll heal pretty quickly. Malia will, too, but if you broke her wrist, they need to set it right before it will heal."

"She shouldn't have scratched me." Quinn touched her wounded side gently. "I guess that was what really set me off. My animal instincts kicked in." She took a deep breath and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab a water from the fridge then get out of here."

"Wait, I sent Nick after Brooke. They should be here before long, so you might as well wait for her," Theo informed Quinn before she could get ready to leave. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around to face Theo. "Quinn, did I do something wrong?"

"No. Why?"

"You've been in a hurry to leave since you got here. You don't look me in the eye and you don't say more than just a few words per sentence." Theo sounded genuinely nervous, which was a new thing to Quinn. She turned around finally, bringing her gaze up to his.

"Would you love me if you didn't turn me?" Quinn asked him suddenly. The question had been burning in her mind since the confrontation between Theo and Isaac. "I'm the only girl you've ever turned. How do you know its not just the bite thats making you think youre in love with me?"

"Quinn, I think I would be able to tell the difference."

"And if you turn Lyza?" Quinn asked. "Would you think you were in love with her, too? Because you're going to be bound to her the same way you're bound to me. What makes us different?"

"I don't only love you because you're my beta," Theo grimaced.

"How do you know?"

"I mean... I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"You've never turned anyone before me," Quinn noted. "It would make sense that you've never felt like this before. So how do you know its love?" Theo dropped his gaze to the floor and shrugged his shoulders. "That's right. You don't."

"Quinn, I know that I can't live without you," he looked up at her. "I know that the thought of you with someone else burns me up inside, and I know that I have never wanted something more than I want you. If that's not love, maybe I don't even know what love is."

"But is it more than just beta-alpha love? That's what I need to know. If I can't be sure that that bond isn't the only thing tying us together, then I can't make a decision. The problem is, there's no way to prove that it's not the bite thats making you feel like you do."

"There's nothing to prove!" He said in frustration, suddenly stepping close to her. His hands reached out and took hold of her wrists. He lifted them to his chest. "Damn it, Quinn. What do you want from me? You want me to run out and bite Lyza to prove that it's not just the bite? Because I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes. I've never fought for something so hard before."

There was a knock at the front door, so Theo dropped her wrists and walked over to answer it. Brooke came in, looking for her sister, and Theo stepped aside to give her room to get to Quinn. She rushed to her sister.

"Since when are you a were-coyote punching badass?" Brooke asked her older sister. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully,

"Never. It was just a spat. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Your face says something different," Brooke grinned. "And what's that under your tank?" Quinn paused for a minute, then hesitantly lifted her tank to show her. Brooke scoffed, "Quinn. That's a really big bandage. Please tell me the cut is actually little but that was the only piece of gauze Theo had." When Quinn was silent, Brooke brought her hand up to her forehead and sighed. "You make me worry, Quinn. You really do. I don't know what happened to my studious, cautious, straight-laced big sister."

"She faded away," Quinn shrugged. "Becoming a werewolf does that to you, I guess." She glanced over at Theo. "Brooke, I hate to do this, but will you give me and Theo a moment. Maybe have Nick take you to Liam's."

"Sure. I was just worried." She hugged her sister gently. "No more fights," she said in her sisters ear before scurrying back to the door where Nick had been standing. She asked him to take her to Liam's, and Theo's stare told him that it was an order, not a request. Nick nodded at his alpha, then led Brooke out of the house.

Quinn took a deep breath once they were gone, then looked up at Theo. His eyes were intense, focused on one thing and one thing only. For some reason, in addition to determination, Quinn could see desire behind his eyes. When he realized that she saw it, Theo let it come forwards even more. He stepped towards her, eyes glowing, and she bit her lip nervously.

"Theo," she turned away from him, her cheeks flushing pink. "I don't want to be this girl. I don't want to feel like a whore because I'm bouncing back and forth between two guys, but when you look at me like that... I want to let you have me."

"So then let me," he rushed forwards and took her in his arms. He had wanted her for so long. Wanted to lay her down and explore every inch of her body, kiss every inch of skin. Theo wanted to know all of her curves, wanted to know what it felt like to be inside of her. He often laid awake at night, wondering what it would be like. She wouldn't be Theo's first by any means, but she was the first one that he had to work for.

"What you said about Lyza... Is it an option?" Quinn asked him before he could kiss her. "I want this to be over. I want to be with one person for as long as I can be."

"I'll do it if that's what you want," Theo told her softly as he brushed her lips over his. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she looked up at him and nodded. "Then I'll do it tomorrow. I'll prove to you that it's not just the bite. But for today... Just let me..." He backed her to the couch, then laid her back on it. Quinn grabbed his biceps.

"Theo, wait," she said with as much firmness as she could muster. Theo paused, then slid his hand down to her stomach. He traced circles above the hem of her jeans, teasing her. Quinn was becoming dangerously aroused by his actions. "Theo... I can't... Isaac..."

"Okay," he leaned down and kissed her, laying his hand flat on her stomach. "Then just let me do this." He slid his hands under the hem of her jeans, his finger pressing against her most sensitive spot. Quinn squeezed his arms and closed her eyes. Theo smirked, "I need to know," he moved lower so that he could slip a finger inside of her, "what you feel like."

"Theo," she moaned when he pulled it back down and pushed it deeper inside. He took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue, bringing her tongue forwards to fight his for dominance. Theo continued to toy with her with his fingers and smile each time she moaned against his mouth. He broke their kiss to lean down and whisper in her ear.

"It's been driving me crazy," he whispered, "wondering what being inside you feels like. Bet Isaac wants to know, too." He added another finger, and Quinn arched her back. "I want to be inside of you first. Please Quinn. Let me."

"It's not a competition," she panted. "Whoever I end up with will get all of me." Quinn was trying her hardest not to give in although she wanted to so badly. Every move he made and word he said made her want him more. Theo could tell. His fingers could feel it. With them still moving in and out of her, he used his thumb to rub her as well, driving her absolutely crazy. She trembled with pleasure, jolting up occassionally and letting out a variety of pants and moans and groans.

Theo could tell she hadn't been with anyone in awhile, too. It only took her a few more minutes before her body tensed up all over. He quickened the pace until he finally drove her over the edge. Her back arched, her body tightened, and she cried out in pleasure. Theo pulled his fingers back and let her fall back down onto the couch. She convulsed for a second longer, then her body relaxed. He grinned,

"There's so much more where that came from."

"We can never tell Isaac," she breathed. "We can't."

"In case you choose him?"

"In case you're wrong," she sat up. "In case you turn Lyza and you realize that what you feel for me isn't just the bite." She bit her lip again, something that Theo found very alluring. "I love you, Theo, as much as it hurts me sometimes. I do. I hope you're right. If you are, then you'll be stuck with me for good. If you're wrong... Then what you just did will be all that ever happens between us." She cleared her throat, "Even though it felt really fucking good... And I want to know what you feel like inside of me just as bad... But... Don't make it a competition."

"It is." He sat on the couch next to her. "Quinn, you've made it a competition by not knowing who you're going to choose. We feel like we have to fight for you."

"But I don't want... I don't want it to be about who gets into my pants first..." She looked embarrassed and hurt at the same time. Theo felt a little guilty for saying something about Isaac while he was touching her.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "Let me talk to Isaac one more time. I won't hit him."

"Theo, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Well, I heard Lydia is having a get together since her parents are out of town. I want to to go, and he's going to be there. It'll be a friendly chat. Don't worry about it." He kissed her again. "I won't hurt him. It's just a friendly talk."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter is going to be the chapter where she chooses, so here's the big question. Who do you think she should choose?**

 **Hope you like the story! Please review and tell me what you think :) love you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Theo kept his promise. He stayed away from Quinn for the next few days. He found Lyza; she was smoking on her back porch when Theo approached her. She looked so broken and defeated, as if misery was her only company. When Theo stopped in front of her and smiled warmly at her, it was the first time in years that she felt even slightly relieved. Theo, with his looks and his charm, offered her a way out, a way for her to be free of the abuse and the suffering. How could she say no?

When he got closer to her, Lyza regretted accepting his help. She tried to back away, but Theo gripped her shoulders tightly and buried his teeth into her shoulder. His hand covered her mouth to keep her quiet, but it didn't stop her from trying to scream anyways. Lyza passed out from the pain, unable to bear it any longer. Theo lifted her in his arms and carried her to his car. He wanted to get her away from her husband as soon as possible. The transition would be complete in a few days, when the moon became full again.

Theo invited Quinn to help him get Lyza through her first full moon. Quinn, although reluctant, knew that it was an opportunity to end the conflict with Theo and Isaac. She would finally find out if the bite made Theo feel the way he did about her or if it was real. Theo chained Lyza up, as he had Quinn, and they sat and waited.

"What's going to happen to me?" Lyza asked nervously, brushing her long, straight blond hair out of her face. She sat on the floor, hugging her knees, waiting for the night to pass. Theo had taken the last few days to sit her down and explain everything. When she didn't believe him, he showed her his eyes and teeth. She didn't question him again.

"You're going to change," Theo explained from the plastic lawn chair he was sitting in a few feet away from her. "You won't be able to control it. These chains will keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else." Quinn stood in the very back of the room, arms folded, tapping her foot anxiously.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Lyza frowned. "Don't let me hurt anyone, Theo." Quinn hated how fondly she said his name, but she hated even more how Theo spoke fondly back to her.

"I won't," he promised. "I won't let anything happen to you. I'm your alpha. I'll always keep you safe." Lyza seemed calmed by his words, and she took a deep breath to relax.

The moon was starting to go down, and as the moment of truth got closer, Quinn became more and more afraid that she was going to be hurt. Theo watched Lyza do carefully, spoke softly to ease her worries when she became scared. He was nothing like that when he turned Quinn. He had kidnapped her, chained her up, and sat silently as she cried and sobbed as her body begin to feel the change. She was so afraid. He never offered her a kind word until after it was over.

Finally, it began. Lyza transformed, and, much like Quinn, began pulling at the chains. She continuously lunged forwards, claws reaching out for Quinn, it seemed. For hours it went on exactly as it had with Quinn, but at two in the morning, Lyza seemed to calm down. She curled into a ball, and she started to cry. Her claws were still out, but she seemed human.

Theo knelt down and removed the chains, but as soon as he did, she leapt past him. She would have made it to the door if Quinn hadn't tackled her. Lyza slashed at Quinn, and Quinn grabbed her arm and barely dodge Lyzas claws. When Lyza tried again, Quinn's werewolf side took over. She had to defend herself. Lyza was trying to kill her. Quinn threw a punch hard enough to stun Lyza, then stood. She pinned Lyza's wrists down with her foot, then raised her hand to hit her again. Suddenly, hands grabbed Quinn's shoulder and hip, and Quinn was tossed across the room. She hit the wall with a heavy thud, then fell to the ground. She looked up, eyes fading back to normal, to see Theo kneeling down to take Lyza into his arms.

He held her forcefully, her arms pinned down by his. As he stroked her hair, eventually she calmed down again, and this time, her claws retracted. Her hair clung to her forehead, which was sticky with sweat, and she clung to Theo as tightly as she could.

Quinn forced herself to her feet, a sharp pain shooting through the side of her body that slammed into the wall. She winced, then lofted her shirt to find a large bruise on her rib cage. She looked back at Theo, who was staring at her bruise with tear filled eyes.

"I wanted to be wrong," Quinn choked out the words, stifling her own tears. "I wanted so badly to be wrong." She dropped her shirt. "Bye, Theo." Quinn hurried out of the room. Theo made sure Lyza was alright, then rushed out after her.

"Quinn, wait!" He called out, running as fast as he could. When he caught up to her, he snatched her wrist in his hand and whipped her around. "Quinn. Stop."

"For what?" She cried. "For you to literally throw me aside for her again? It's obvious that you were wrong, Theo. It is the bite that makes you feel the way you do about me. That makes you feel the way you do about her."

"Quinn, no... You're wrong. I'm sorry. I just... I had to protect her."

"And what about me? She was trying to kill me, Theo."

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I love you. I still want you more than anything."

"No," Quinn shook her head. "You don't."

* * *

Isaac stood outside of Quinn's door nervously. She had sent him a text saying they needed to talk. He immediately drove to her house, but he was hesitant to go inside. Part of him expected her to day that she chose Theo. After all, she had avoided him for four days. Summoning up all of his courage, he knocked on the door.

Quinn answered it after a few seconds. She looked devastated. Tears were dripping down her cheeks, and her eyes were red from crying. Isaac walked inside and closed the door behind him. Quinn walked to the couch and sat down, using her hands to wipe the tears from her face.

"Thank you for coming," she told him. "I really wanted to see you..."

"What happened?" Isaac asked as he took a seat beside her. She looked at him, then jumped into his arms. He accepted her without hesitation, holding her against his chest. Quinn cried for a few minutes longer, so relieved to be in Isaac's arms again. "Quinn..."

"Theo loved me because of the bite," she sniffed. Quinn sat back and lofted her shirt to show him the bruise. "She attacked me and when I went to stop her, Theo threw me against the wall." Isaac hid his rage to keep her calm. "He protected her over me... It's the bite, Isaac. That's all..."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," he told her. "I'm sorry he hurt you..."

"It'll hurt for a long time," she leaned back so she could meet his gaze, "but its better this way, isn't it? Now I'm not hurting anyone. I'm not stringing the both of you along... I didn't have to choose..." She rested a hand on his cheek. "If you still want me..."

"Of course I do," he kissed her softly. "I'll always want you." She settled in against his side. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

"I don't want to talk about it... You've got me. That's all that matters." But it wasn't. Quinn did really want to be wrong. She did really want to be wrong about Theo and the bite. She wanted it to be true love, so that she didn't have to let go of that feeling she got with him. So that they could be together, and they could give into that overwhelming desire. But she was wrong. She was so wrong. And not everything she wanted was gone forever.

"But its not," Isaac said after a minute. "It's not all that matters." Quinn leaned away to see his face, and she was surprised to see determination. "Quinn, you love him. You love him more than anything, don't you?"

"Not more than you."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Isaac frowned. "I've had the past couple of days to make peace with it. You love Theo, not just because he's your alpha, just like I'm sure he doesn't just love you because you're his beta." He pulled away from her completely, and she suddenly longed for his warmth again. "I'll be okay. As much as I want to tell you to forget about him and be with me, I know that's not what you want. You won't be happy with me like you will be with him."

"Isaac, please... I want this to be over..."

"And it is," he reassured her. "I'm okay with it. I've realized how it needs to be, and it needs to be Theo. That's who you really want. You have to tell him that."

"But... Lyza..."

"It's an alpha's instinct to protect his beta, Quinn, no matter what. Lyza is now like his child. You're not. And unless you go and tell him you won't let him go, then you'll become nothing more than what lyza is to him."

"Isaac, why are you giving up? Don't you want to be with me?"

"More than anything, I want you to be happy," he kissed her forehead. "I know it'll hurt, but I also know what I'm doing is right. So go to him. Before its too late." Quinn stood,

"I'm sorry, Isaac. You really are amazing. I wish it was you first."

"Me, too," he tried to smile. "Now go."

"Thank you, Isaac."

"Anytime..."

* * *

Theo had Nick take Lyza away for a little while. He needed and wanted to be alone. His world had become so much colder, and all of the light had left with Quinn. His chest ached horribly when he thought about her face as she cried over what he'd done. Theo wanted to punish himself somehow for hurting her. He didn't mean to. Something just kicked in when Lyza was in danger.

Pain was a required punishment. Angry at himself, Theo smashed his fist against the wall as hard as he could. His knuckles started to bleed when he retrieved them from the freshly made hole in the wall. But it wasn't enough. Theo could still feel the pain in his chest. There had to be some way to punish himself enough to get rid of that pain. Maybe if he didn't eat, or if he sent away Nick and Lyza so he ended up all alone.

None of it would bring Quinn back. Theo had never felt a pain like this. He had never been crushed by so much guilt in his life, not even when he murdered his alpha and his alphas siblings. Everything that mattered to him had walked right out of that door, and he had been the one who caused her to leave. He had thrown her, injured her.

There was a knock on the door, and Theo assumed it was Nick coming back for something. He didn't expect to see Quinn standing there when he opened the door. Theo had no idea what to say, so he just stood there in silence. Luckily, Quinn had plenty to say.

"Theo, you hurt me really bad," Quinn told him. Theo opened his mouth to apologize, but was interrupted by a hard right hook to the jaw. He turned back to her in shock. "We're even. So stop beating yourself up about it." She stepped inside and kicked the door closed behind her. "I went to see Isaac. So I could tell him that it was over and that I chose him. Except... He could see right through me. He knew I would never stop loving you."

"Quinn," Theo said her name softly. It made her heart flutter. "What are you saying?"

"Isaac and I talked... He said he was okay with my decision." She paced further into the living room. "My decision is... To tell you that I love you more than anything in this whole world, and I can't live without you." She spun on her heels to face him. "You're everything to me."

"You mean it?" Theo beamed. "I have you all to myself?"

"As long as I have you all to myself," Quinn told him with a smile. Theo nodded and rushed forwards excitedly. He scooped her up in his arms, pressing his lips to hers with fervor. He spun her around, then dropped her on the couch, falling down on top of her.

"I'm all yours," Theo whispered, kissing her again. "I don't love anyone else like I love you. You're all that I want, Quinn. All that I need. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said back, pulling him down to kiss his soft lips again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Scott recieved a call from Quinn, asking if he would let Brooke stay with him and Stiles while she and Theo went out of town for the weekend. Theo had rented a condo on the beach for the two of them, and Brooke encouraged her sister to go. Even though didn't know Brooke all that well, he agreed to let her stay with him.

Isaac was there when Scott recieved the call. He could hear Quinn's excitement on the other end of the phone, and he tried to tell himself that he did the right thing. Scott could see that Isaac was happy for Quinn, but he could also see the longing in his friend's eyes. Once he hung up the phone, Scott sat on the couch next to Isaac and rested a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man," he told him earnestly. "I know that it hurts, but it gets easier. You'll find someone. I promise. There's a bond between Quinn and Theo that you can't have with her. There's nothing else to it. He's not better than you, Isaac."

"I know," Isaac said, grateful to be comforted by his friend. "I just... Don't know how I'm supposed to stop loving her, you know?"

"The same way you stopped loving Allison," Scott sighed. "You accept the pain as it comes and ride it out until it goes away again."

"I'm glad she's happy..."

"You can be, too," Scott patted Isaac's shoulder.

* * *

Quinn leaned back in the passenger's seat, staring out of the window as the trees and landscapes passed by in a blur. Theo sat in the driver's seat beside her, one hand on the wheel, and the other on her thigh. Occasionally he would glance over at her, as if he was making sure she was still there and hadn't disappeared.

Quinn was nervous. It was her first time staying the night somewhere with Theo, and she wondered if it was too soon. It had been almost a month since she had made her decision. In that time, Brooke had turned eighteen, and Quinn and Theo struggled a little making the transition into a legitimate couple. They kissed and held each other, but never did much more than that. Theo was caught up with helping Lyza with her transition for a couple of weeks.

He realized afterwards that Quinn had been a little upset about it. After all, Quinn was worried that Theo would feel attached to Lyza like he did Quinn because of the bite. Except, he didn't. He cared about Lyza, and he wanted to protect her. But it was paternal, more than anything. Theo decided once Lyza was settled in at his place with Nick, he was going to take Quinn to the beach and enjoy a weekend of the summer alone with her.

Theo could tell that Quinn was nervous. Every now and then, she would shift in her seat uncomfortably, like she was anxious about something. He wondered if being alone with her was a good idea. What if she wasn't ready for that?

"What's wrong?" He decided to ask her bluntly. "You seem antsy."

"Nothing." She cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Quinn," he glanced over at her. "I know you're lying. Just tell me. Please. I want to know that I didn't make the wrong decision in bringing you out here."

"You didn't," she grabbed his hand. "It's just that... I know whats probably going to happen tonight, and... I've only been with one guy and it was awhile back. We never... Did anything special. Just the same thing, same position, and it lasted ten minutes at a time. It rarely ever happened though. So I've never... done it right."

"We don't have to do anything, Quinn."

"I want to," she insisted. "I really do. I've wanted to for awhile now... Plus, I don't want him to be the only person to ever touch me."

"I'm a lot different than him," Theo reassured her. "I won't ever hurt you like he did."

"You've been with girls before, right?" Quinn asked, not sure if she wanted the answer. "Was it... How was it for you?"

"I can tell you I won't be as boring as your ex," Theo smirked over at her. "In fact, I'll make sure to take it easy for you, Quinn." Her cheeks flushed pink and she turned away from him. Theo worried that he had taken his joke too far, but then she responded.

"Don't," she told him.

"Don't what?"

"Take it easy for me," she elaborated. "Don't hold back. I want you, all of you." She squeezed his hand. "Don't go easy on me. I can take it."

"Quinn..."

"I can," she said, a little firmer than before. "When it happens, let it happen. Don't hold anything back. Quinn's face was on fire, but she meant what she said. When the time came that Theo and Quinn crossed that line, she wanted him to let go of everything and just embrace her with all of the passion and intensity he had to give.

* * *

Brooke felt incredibly awkward as she sat at the kitchen table with Stiles and Scott. While she was eighteen and an adult, it seemed like they were so much older than her. At the same time, they were both very attractive older men. It just felt weird.

"So, kiddo," Stiles clapped his hands together. "What do you like to do?"

"She's not a kid, Stiles," Scott piped up before Brooke could answer. She kind of appreciated his comment. Brooke didn't want them to treat her like a kid, even though they knew her as Quinn's little sister. She smiled gratefully at Scott.

"Sorry," Stiles apologized. "Still, what kind of things do you like to do for fun?"

"Usually hang out with Liam," she shrugged her shoulders, "but he's out of town."

"Well, what do you guys do together?" Stiles wondered. He thought for a moment, then shook his head, "Never mind. Don't answer that."

"I like to watch movies," she laughed. "Scary movies are my favorite, but every now and then, I watch comedies." Scott stood from the table to grab a drink from the fridge. He pulled out an extra root beer and handed it to Brooke. "I like music, too, and the occasional video game."

"Well, I'm sure that we can find something to do," Stiles said with a sigh. "We have a few movies here we could look through. Or we could try Netflix."

"Sure," Brooke said politely. She was starting to relax a little, because Scott wasn't treating her like a little kid. It made her feel better. In fact, she kind of like hanging out with them. By the time they relaxed around her, too, they had already started watching some cheesy horror movie on Netflix. She sat between them on the couch, stuck in the middle of their humorous banter. She was glad Quinn left her with them.

* * *

 **[Warning: Sexual Content]**

Quinn wrung the water from her hair, then stepped out of the shower. The bathroom was surprisingly big, given the smaller size of the condo. After wrapping her towel around herself, she walked to the counter to start drying her hair. Before she even got the hairdryer plugged in, the bathroom door opened and Theo stepped inside.

"Do you mind if I go ahead and hop in the shower?" He asked her. "I don't want to be late for the movie. I have to start getting ready."

"Sure," Quinn cleared her throat. She stayed facing the mirror while he undressed, but she couldn't help glancing over at his reflection in the background. Theo pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned abdomen. He started at his belt next, but looked up to see Quinn staring at him. He grinned. "Sorry," she quickly said, dropping her gaze to the marble counter.

"You can look up," Theo told her once he stepped into the shower. "You don't have to feel guilty for looking, Quinn. We're together now. It's all yours anyways."

"Right," she cleared her throat. She plugged in the hairdryer and started working on her hair, trying to focus on anything else but the naked man in the shower behind her, hidden only by distorted glass. She finished drying her hair, then shut it off. Almost immediately after, the shower turned off, too. Quinn felt her whole body tensing up nervously.

"Quinn," she heard Theo say her name. She realized that she had been staring down at the counter, so she looked up to see what he wanted. He was standing there in nothing but his jeans, putting his belt together as he talked. "I don't know how much longer I can hold out. It's not fair. You're standing there in nothing but a towel."

"I was just getting ready," she told him. Theo finished buckling his belt, then walked over to where she was standing in front of the counter. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Quinn tilted her head up to give him better access. "Theo," she breathed. Theo ignored her, dropping his hand down so he could tug the bottom of the towel upwards. His fingers began rubbing her most sensitive place, causing Quinn to let out a short gasp. Theo's hand retreated.

"Forget about the movie," he whispered in her ear, "let's stay here."

"Okay," she whimpered.

With one hand on her waist and the other on her upper back, Theo bent Quinn over the counter. He grabbed the towel and pulled until it came unbound and fell away from her. Her now bare chest pressed into the cold marble, causing her to shiver. She was exposed now, completely unclothed and uncovered. Theo bent down and began trailing missing down her back.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her one last time.

"Yes," she nodded against the counter. "I'm sure."

"I won't hold back then," he said seductively. Theo whirled her around and swept her up into his arms, bridal style, then carried her into the bedroom. He dropped her onto the mattress, then bore down onto her immediately, smashing his lips against hers. He kissed her with such heat and passion, that it took Quinn's breath away.

Meanwhile, his hands roamed her body hungrily, needing to learn every inch of her skin, from her soft thighs, to her hips, up to her breasts. Quinn trembled with excitement, bring her knees up to his waist on both sides to hold him in place. Theo pushed his hips forwards, grinding against her. Eagerly, Quinn reached down and started undoing his belt. Once it was unbuckled, she pulled it through the loops. She went to toss it to the floor, but Theo caught in in his hands.

"We can use this," he smirked down at her. Theo grabbed her body and hoisted it up to the top of the bed. He wrapped the belt around the intricate design of the headboard, then grabbed Quinn's hands. Using the belt, Theo bound her wrists together, then to the headboard. "I told you. You won't be bored with me."

"I didn't doubt you," Quinn bit into her bottom lip nervously. Theo unbuttoned hsi jeans, then pushed them down his hips, along with his boxers. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh one time before lifting her legs.

The initial pressure of Theo caused Quinn a great deal of pain. Not only had it been a long time since she was intimate with anyone, Theo was also significantly bigger than her ex was. Quinn didn't want to think about her ex at a time like this, but with her body struggling to adjust to Theo, it was hard not to draw a comparison.

"It'll pass," he promised her, feeling a little guilty for causing her so much pain. Quinn had her eyes squeezed shut, and her teeth were grinding together. Eventually, just as Theo said, the pain started to subside. Little by little, as he pulled out and pushed back in, the pain turned into pleasure. After a few minutes, Theo freed her wrists, from the belt, only to hold them down with his own hands.

Theo was right. He was nothing like her ex was. Everything with him was intense and a little rough at times. Quinn didn't mind it, though. It felt amazing, better than it ever did before. Theo knew all of the right things to do, and he did them well. They made love for and hour and a half, and not once did it ever get boring or monotonous, like it did with her ex. At one point, Quinn even took charge and rolled Theo onto his back. His thumbs dug into her hips as she bounced on him. Without knowing it, his claws had shot out and dug into her skin, so he flipped her back over so he wouldn't hurt her anymore. While he was in control, he could keep his animal instincts under control. He could keep his werewolf side buried.

For the first time ever, Quinn climaxed so intensely that she cried out Theo's name. It only seemed to spur him on though. He sped up through her orgasm, until he reached an end himself. Once it was over, they laid in bed together, naked and drenched in sweat, panting heavily until their bodies were able to relax again. Quinn grinned over at him.

"That was... Incredible."

"You're incredible," he retorted. "I wanted to know what it felt like with you for so long, and it was well worth the wait. You're perfect, Quinn."

"Shut up," she slapped his stomach playfully. "You're so full of it."

"No," he shook his head. Theo rolled over and cupped her face in his hands. "I mean it. You're perfect, Quinn. I'm so glad you chose me. You're everything I could ever want."

"I love you," she whispered to him, catching him a little off guard. Theo was silent for a moment, and Quinn worried that he didn't feel the same. Then, a slow smile spread across his face. He kissed her gently,

"I love you, too."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Quinn woke with Theo's arm draped over her waist. She was facing him, and when she opened her eyes, she took a moment to soak in the view of his handsome sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so content. She reached over and stroked his cheek gently, smiling to herself. She was just about to wake him up when her phone rang in her purse across the room.

Quinn groaned quietly, then snuck away from Theo's arms to dig it out. Without looking, she answered the phone. The voice on the other end of the line sent chills down her spine, and she immediately began trembling.

"Hey, buttercup," her ex boyfriend, Danny, greeted her. Quinn leaned against the wall for support, and her breath caught in her chest. She hadn't heard from him since he put her in the hospital. He never spoke to her after that, never tried. She was okay with that.

"D-Danny," Quinn cleared her throat. "What are you... Why are you calling me?"

"I've grown up a lot," he told her. "I never apologized for what I did to you... Well, I'm moving near you, and I'll be attending the junior college there this upcoming semester. I figured... Since I'd see you... That I should finally make this call and tell you how awful I was to you. And how terrible I feel about it."

"You're moving.. Here?" Quinn couldn't breathe. His apology meant nothing to her. He always apologized after getting mad at her, but the next day he'd do it all over again. "Why?"

"I got a scholarship for Beacon Hills JC. I have to," he explained. "Look, I can imagine you're still angry about what I did. I understand completely. I'm sorry, Buttercup." She cringed at the nickname he used to use for her. "I need a favor."

"A favor?" Quinn was seconds away from hitting the floor.

"I need you to meet with me," he sighed. "I went to anger management after I... Hurt you... But I need to face the mistakes I've made. It's the last step to recovery. I want to have lunch with you."

"I'll call you later," she said. Quinn hung up the phone before he could say anything else. She leaned back against the wall, then slowly slid down to the ground. She hugged her knees to try and stop herself from shaking. Quinn didn't even think about ever seeing or hearing from him again. The idea of facing him terrified her so badly, that she couldn't stop shaking.

She heard Theo's phone vibrate, and she walked over to see who the message was from. It was from Lyza. She was asking when Theo was coming back and Quinn glared down at the frowny face at the end of the text. Lyza relied so heavily on Theo. Quinn wouldn't be surprised if that dependence grew to a kind of obsession.

"Hey," she heard him say sleepily. She turned to him, and the tears lingering in her eyes made Theo grimace. He patted the bed beside him, and she crawled under the blankets. "What's wrong, Quinn?" He asked her, petting the back of her hair gently. "Why were you crying?"

"Danny, my ex, called," she admitted right away. "The one who put me in the hospital." Theo frowned, clearly unhappy with her news. "He's moving to Beacon Hills to attend the junior college. He wants to meet with me. To face what he did, he says, as a part of anger management." She was still shaking a little, so Theo gripped her tighter.

"I won't let him near you," Theo held her close. "Not unless you want to meet with him."

"I don't know... I have so many questions..."

"I know, Quinn," Theo sighed. "I'll protect you. And you're strong enough to protect yourself now. There's nothing he can do to you. If you want answers, go. If you don't care enough, just stay away from him. And if he comes close to you, I'll rip his limbs off one by one."

"No killing," she laughed a little, wiping her eyes. "I'll think about it."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead. "Meanwhile, let me just lay here with you and enjoy the morning. It's nice." Quinn nodded in agreement,

"You're so warm, too."

"Why, thank you," he chuckled. "It's all for you, babe." They laid together for awhile, just enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. Quinn felt relieved, but the decision that she was going to have to make stayed in the back of her mind. However, she knew that as long as she had Theo by her side, nothing was going to hurt her. It had been a very long time since she felt that safe.

* * *

Scott had just gotten out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the kitchen quietly, since Brooke was sleeping on the couch in the living room. He checked his phone that lay on the counter, and he sighed when he received no word from Kira. They were having problems in their relationship. She seemed to be gone a lot, and she would not answer any of Scott's calls or texts. He knew that it probably came from her new set of friends, a bunch of drunk party hoppers. She met them at the college, and it had hurt their relationship.

Stiles told him more than once that he needed to tell Kira how he felt, and to make sure that she knew he wasn't going to let her treat him badly anymore. Scott never liked confronting her about anything, since she would just give him a cute face, and he would forget all of his frustrations for the moment. But it had been three days since he'd seen her, and fourteen hours since she'd text him last. He was getting tired of waiting around for her all of the time.

"Scott?" He heard a soft voice from the living room. He turned around quickly to see Brooke standing there, sporting a pair of tight short sleep shorts and an equally tight tank top. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily, looking at him in confusion. For the first time since he'd met her, Scott looked at Brooke like a woman, and not like Quinn's little sister. She was curvy and her skin was sun-kissed. Her hair was long, straight, and black, falling down her shoulders and stopping at the exposed tops of her breasts. Scott gulped a little and reached up to scratch his head nervously.

"Uh, sorry if I woke you up," he told her. She blinked at him,

"You didn't. Don't worry about it." She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Just waiting to hear from Kira," he told her. "She hasn't text me since early this morning, and I'm worried." He took a deep breath, then looked down at his phone again. "I tried calling her three different times today, but she just ignored it."

"What a bitch," Brooke grumbled without thinking. She realized what she said and looked up apologetically. "I'm sorry, Scott."

"Don't be," he laughed. "It is kind of a bitch thing to do. It's been like this for awhile, though. She's been hanging around a bad crowd, and she gets something from them that she doesn't get from us, apparently." He looked sad, and Brooke wished she could help.

"Maybe you should tell her that you're worried," Brooke shrugged. "Tell her what's going on with you, and if she doesn't do anything about it, then maybe you don't need to be in that relationship." Brooke didn't want to overstep any boundaries since she didn't know Scott all that well, but offering him advice was all that she could do to help. "Coming from a girl, if you're really invested in a relationship, and if you really love your boyfriend, even a day away from them seems painful." She smiled, "That's how it should be. You should always want to be with your sweetheart."

Scott smiled back, "Yeah. That's how it should be." His smile faded almost instantly, "Unfortunately, that's not how it is anymore."

"Then find someone who loves you as much as you love them," Brooke told him. "You should get some sleep. And get dressed." Scott remembered that he was only in a towel, and his face reddened. Brooke giggled a little, "Goodnight, Scott." She walked back to the couch and crawled underneath the blanket. Scott quickly walked back to his bedroom, taking his phone with him. Stiles came in once he was dressed.

"Stiles," Scott sighed, closing the door behind his best friend. "What do you think of Brooke?"

"She seems cool," Stiles shrugged. "Why?"

"Just wondering..."

"Oh no," Stiles scoffed. "Please tell me you don't have a crush on Quinn's eighteen year old sister."

"I don't. I'm with Kira."

"But you think she's hot."

"Well... I mean... She is. Isn't she?"

"Touche," Stiles laughed, "but she's a bit younger than you, and you're with Kira. So... Don't think about it too much."

"It's only a few years, Stiles."

"No, Scott," Stiles rolled his eyes. "You can't have her, so just let it go. She's with Liam anyways, your beta."

"I can still think she's cute."

"Sure, buddy," Stiles put a hand on Scott's shoulder, "but that's how it starts isn't it? You think she's cute, you get to know her, you find out she's a really cool person, you spend more time with her, you get attached, and the next thing you know, you're staring in her window at night in the rain listening to sad songs because she's with somebody else." Scott raised an eyebrow,

"Do you have experience with that chain of events, Stiles?"

"The point is," Stiles said loudly, dodging the question. "Proceed with caution, my good man. There's a fine line between thinking a girl is cute and having a crush on her. That line can be crossed with even the slightest show of affection." Scott nodded. "Go to bed." He headed for the door.

"Night, Stiles."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Scott came home from work that day, exhausted, and set his keys down on the table near the entrance of the apartment. After the sound of the keys hitting the table died down, Scott could hear light sobbing. He turned to see Brooke curled up on the couch, hugging her knees, crying about something Scott probably had no right to ask about. However, he hated to see anyone upset, and he wanted to help her like she helped him the night before.

"Brooke?" He said, her name sounding like a question. She lifted her head and looked over at him. She wiped away her tears and smiled half-heartedly.

"Hey, Scott." She sniffed again, then shifted so she was sitting normally on the couch. "Sorry. I didn't realize you'd be home yet." Scott walked into the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch, making sure Brooke had plenty of room. She rested her elbows on her knees, "You don't have to look so worried. I'm fine."

"I didn't say anything," he responded softly. She laughed a little, but it was a somber and breathy laugh. "What?" Scott asked.

"You don't have to say anything," she told him. "It's on your face. You're curious and concerned." Brooke leaned back against the couch, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Liam told me today that he might still have feelings for Hayden. Apparently he hung out with some friends and she was there. He said he was confused."

"Ouch," Scott frowned. "I'm sorry, Brooke. You don't deserve that. There should be no confusion. You're obviously better than Hayden anyways." He didn't mean to say it out loud, but the smile on Brooke's face kept him from regretting it. He smiled back, "I hope it works out. Just tell him to figure it out and get back to you."

"I just don't know what I'll do if he picks her." Her smile faded again. "I love him."

"The great thing about being young is that you can learn to love someone else when you get hurt by the one you loved before," he told her earnestly. "You were right about Kira. I talked to her today, and she wasn't willing to change. So I told her I was done. I broke up with her."

"Good for you, Scott," Brooke grinned. "You'll be happier without her."

"Well," he sighed and stood, "I hope it works out for you, too. Maybe he isn't worth it if he doesn't see how clearly awesome you really are." He winked at her, then headed back to his room. Brooke pulled her knees to her chest, cheeks flushed a little from Scott's compliment. Maybe he was right. She needed to find out what was going to be best for both her and Liam. She did love him. He was the first boyfriend she had in a long time that treated her so well. It would hurt to lose him, but maybe it wouldn't be the end of the world.

* * *

Later that day, Brooke asked Scott if he and Stiles would take her to a movie. Stiles had plans with Malia, but Scott decided he didn't want to disappoint Brooke, not after the day she had. He took her himself, and they had a great time. Afterwards, they stopped by the store in Beacon Hills to pick up something to eat that night. Scott had gone off to get chips, while Brooke lingered near the sweets.

After she picked out a box of Debby cakes for everyone to share, she turned to head to where Scott had gone. She was staring down the the cakes when she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see Danny, Quinn's abusive ex, standing there and waving at her. She froze, overcome by both fear and fury.

"Brooke, hey," he said in a friendly way as he approached her. She wanted to move away, but her legs remained frozen. "Man, you've grown up a lot, haven't you. Not the cute little girl I used to know." Brooke frowned,

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"I moved to Beacon Hills," he explained. "I figured Quinn would have told you. I called her up yesterday to let her know beforehand. And to apologize for... You know... What I did." His head fell in shame. "I'm sure you hate me, too, but I really have changed. I went through anger management and therapy and everything else. I'm not the same person you used to know either."

"Stay away from me," she scowled at him, "and stay the hell away from Quinn." She turned to storm off, but he grabbed her arm.

"Brooke, wait." She whirled back around to jerk her hand back, but before she could do anything, another hand, a larger, tanner hand, grabbed his wrist and pried his hand off of her arm. Scott stepped in front of her protectively, face serious, and muscles tensed so much that they stretched his shirt out a little more.

"Don't touch her again," he frowned down at Danny. Danny backed up, his face turning to one of apology.

"Sure, man, I'm sorry." He looked past him at Brooke. "I didn't mean to upset anyone. Or to make you mad, Brooke. I just want a second chance." He waved bye to her, then turned and left. Brooke huffed and moved away from Scott, hugging the debby cakes against her chest anxiously.

"Who was that?" Scott asked as he followed behind her. Brooke shook her head,

"Nobody."

"You looked scared."

"Did Quinn ever tell you about her ex?"

"No, but Isaac did. He told me about what happened. That he put her in the hospital," Scott answered. "Was that him?"

"Yup."

"What'd he want from you?"

"I don't know. He said he changed and that he moved here. This is not good, Scott. Quinn isn't going to want to come home when she finds out he's here. She's still afraid of him." Brooke clung to the debby cakes tighter. "He was so horrible to her... What he did... Was so horrible..."

"I won't let anything happen to you or Quinn," Scott promised. "I can send Isaac and Derek to stay there again, or keep Theo there, since he goes to your house a lot anyways." He put a hand on her shoulder, and he felt her start to relax. "We're all here this time, Brooke. No one is going to let that asshole lay a hand on either of you."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. "Really."

"We're a pack now," he reassured her. "All of us. Theo, Quinn, Isaac, the others. You, too." She blushed again, and it made him smile back. "Come on. Let's go eat."

* * *

Theo chased Quinn across the beach, trying not to lose her figure in the dark as she ran ahead of him. She was giggling and twirling, practically prancing away from him at high speeds. Theo put in a little energy and sped up until he caught her by the waist. She squealed playfully as he hoisted her off of the ground and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then threw her body weight backwards, pulling him down into the shallow water with her.

He laid over her body, using his elbows to support his upper body weight. Quinn smiled up at him through the dark, and he saw her eyes glow a little. She put her hand on his cheek, then leaned up to kiss him gently. Theo grasped her waist tightly, squeezing a little more as he got aroused.

"Come on," he suggested. "Let's go back to the room."

"I want to shower," she told him, "before we do anything else." Theo hopped up and reached out to pull her to her feet as well. Holding onto her, he led the way back to the condo up a little further on the shore. As soon as they were inside, Quinn rushed off to the bathroom. Theo checked his phone and saw a few missed calls from Lyza.

Quinn turned on the shower, but quickly turned it off when she heard Theo talking in the other room. She wrapped herself in a towel, then stepped closer to the door to listen in.

"I'll be home soon, Lyza," she heard him sigh in frustration. "No, were just taking a vacation. We're not on a mission, and I don't need your help. You've got to stop worrying so much. Everything's okay. Relax. Nick is there with you if you need anything." There was a pause. "Lyza, its different. We're all part of the same pack, but Quinn is my girlfriend, too. She gets special attention because she's not just my beta." Pause. "We can talk more about this when I get home. Just get some sleep, Lyza. It's late." Pause. "Okay. Goodnight. I'll see you soon."

Theo hung up the phone and exhaled slowly, clearly aggravated with Lyza's neediness. Quinn walked back to the shower and turned in on. A few minutes after stepping inside, she heard Theo come into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about that," he told her before she could even ask. "I know you heard. Werewolf hearing and all. You don't have to be jealous or worried. I don't like Lyza like that and I never will, no matter how clingy she becomes. She's my beta. Nothing more."

"Okay," was all Quinn could think to say. The more Lyza became attached to Theo, the more Quinn disliked her. She had never been the jealous type before, but Theo was important to her. She loved him with all of her heart, and it would destroy her to lose him completely. Because they were bonded by more than just human love. They were bonded by the bite.

Theo stepped into the shower with her a moment later, taking her into his arms and kissing her with enough passion to cause her knees to wobble. When he pulled away, Quinn looked up at him in confusion.

"What was the for?"

"So you know," he grinned, "that you're the only girl I want. The only one I love. And the only one I desire." He wrapped her in his arms, and for the second time since they made it official, they made love. This time, it was under the warmth of the shower, which enhanced the heat between them.

Later that night, Quinn walked by the shower again on the way to the restroom. She could still see her handprint on the glass, and next to it, she could see Theo's. She smiled to herself, blushed a little, then continued on her way.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Quinn woke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the table beside the bed. She rolled over and picked it up. Brooke's name popped up on the screen, so Quinn took a deep breath and answered the phone with a groggy hello. Brooke was crying when Quinn answered. Worried, Quinn sat up straight in the bed and listened.

"Quinn?" Brooke sniffed.

"Yes, hon," Quinn said gently. "I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Liam got back with Hayden," she wept. "He said he still loved her, and that he couldn't get over those feelings and it wasn't fair to me."

"Well, that part's kind of true," Quinn yawned. "Calm down, Brooke. If he can't see how obviously amazing you are, he isn't worth a damn. Let him be with another girl, because you deserve better than some asshole who would trade you for someone else." It was cliche sisterly advice, but it was all she could think of so late at night.

"I just... I really loved him, Quinn. It hurts..." Brooke stopped crying suddenly. "Hang on, I'm just talking to Quinn."

"Who's that?" Quinn asked.

"Scott."

"Oh, okay. Has it been okay? Staying there?"

"Yeah, Scott's really cool," Brooke said, a little calmer than before. "Stiles is funny, but he's been gone a lot with Malia. So its been me and Scott mostly." She sniffed.

"Well, I'm sorry about Liam, Brooke. I don't think he meant to hurt anyone. He seemed like a good kid. When you're young like we are, sometimes it's harder to figure out what you're feeling. I'm sure he loved you. He just doesn't want to hurt you." That was a better approach, Quinn figured. The nice and easy, everyone is doing the best they can, route. It seemed to work better.

"Yeah, I guess so... " Brooke sighed. "I haven't had a boyfriend as sweet as Liam before. I know he loves me... Or did love me... I don't know anymore." She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for waking you up, Quinn. Go back to sleep. Me and Scott are just going to watch a movie."

"Okay, Brooke," Quinn said quietly so she didn't bother Theo. "Goodnight. Get some sleep, and try to clear your head. You'll be okay, little sister. I promise. There will be another guy, maybe cuter, maybe sweeter. And you'll forget about the pain you're feeling right now."

"You're right," Brooke said. "Goodnight." She hung up the phone, so Quinn set hers back on the nightstand. She laid back down and rolled over so that she was holding Theo in her arms, resting her cheek on his firm, warm back.

* * *

Brooke set her phone on the coffee table, then sat back on the sofa. Scott came into the room and handed her a wine cooler. He flipped down on the couch beside her with one in his hand. Brooke wiped her eyes before popping open the bottle and taking a sip.

"Don't tell your sister I let you drink," Scott laughed.

"I won't," Brooke promised. "Thanks. For everything." Brooke took another sip, eager to forget everything that had happened lately. She didn't want to think about Danny, and she didn't want to think about Liam. However, she needed help to forget them.

"No problem." Scott chugged a third of his own drink. "I'm sorry about Liam. Quinn's right. I don't think he wanted to hurt anyone. Liam would give up anything for anyone he cares about. He can't stand hurting anyone."

"I know," Brooke nodded in agreement. "It's not his fault. You can't control feelings." Scott agreed, but he didn't say anything. Since Brooke had been staying there, he began looking at her differently. As she sat there, she wore a loose tee shirt over really short shorts, that left all of her legs exposed. Scott couldn't deny being attracted to her.

"Right," he said after a minute.

"I'm gonna miss it, though," she exhaled slowly. "I'll miss the love and affection. The companionship." She curled up her legs. "I'll miss the intimacy, too, if I'm being totally honest." She drank again.

"Well, you're smart, funny, and attractive," Scott shrugged. "You'll find someone else. Probably fairly quickly, too."

"There was this one guy who asked me out before Liam..."

"Did you go out?"

"Yeah, but he kinda seemed like he just wanted to get in my pants," Brooke admitted. "Which happens a lot. I'm not like Quinn. I'm not that simple, genuine kind of pretty. Long term relationship pretty. That's not me."

"I think you're long term relationship pretty," Scott scoffed. "Anyone who just tries to get in your pants is just lonely and has good taste." Brooked looked at him with a smirk,

"You drunk?"

"No. This is only my third."

"You're awfully complimentary," she chuckled. "I appreciate it, but I think that's the alcohol talking, not you. You're a little out of my league."

"That's bullshit," he laughed. "You're beautiful, Brooke."

"I'm a high schooler that most people think is Gothic, and you're a tan, buff, college guy. And a werewolf. Let's not forget that." Brooke finished off her drink. "I'm just saying. You don't have to say nice things to make me feel better."

"I'm not."

"Seriously," she turned on the couch so that she was facing him. "You don't have to be sweet to me. I'll be okay. I'm a big girl after all." Her smiled faded a little, as she thought about her history with boys. "I'm used to being hurt by boys."

"Maybe stop dating 'boys' then." He went to the fridge and got himself a drink and her another drink. "You're eighteen now," he told her after he sat back down. "You can date people a little older than you. A little more mature than 'boys.'" Scott didn't want to seem too obvious, but the alcohol was slowly disintegrating his filter.

"I might think about it." She could see the expression on his face. Brooke drank the rest of her second, and by the time she was done with the third, she was feeling a little bit buzzed. They continued talking, and Scott was getting tipsy, too. It was a bad combination, and a bad time for both of them to be drinking together.

"Maybe its a good thing we both left our significant others," Scott commented. "Maybe well have a better life without them. Maybe we just weren't meant to be with them."

"Maybe," Brooke nodded. "Scott... Are you attracted to me?"

"What?"

"I can see it," she told him. "When you look at me, I can tell." He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not sure of what to say next. He didn't want to lie and hurt her feelings, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. She just broke up with Liam, and he just broke up with Kira. It was really soon, probably too soon, for him to make a move. Plus, Liam would never forgive him. However, he was attracted to her. She was beautiful to him.

"I think you're attractive, yeah," he answered, trying to seem casual about it. Brooke stared at him intently, and she could see past his facade.

Brooke set her bottle down on the table, then threw her leg over Scott's legs. She lowered herself down into his lap, resting her hands on his shoulders. Scott didn't know what to do with his hands at first. He just looked up at her in confusion.

"You don't have to lie to me," she told him. "You can admit it." She leaned down close to his face. "Im attracted to you, too, Scott." He grabbed her thigh with his free hand, and he tilted his head up so that his lips brushed slightly over hers. Brooke shivered in anticipation, but Scott never closed the gap between them.

"You're buzzed," he told her. "I'm not going to take advantage of that." He reached up and brushed her hair over her ear. "We should go to bed. Both of us. Before we do something we may regret in the morning." Brooke frowned,

"I won't regret it."

"You just broke it off with Liam. He's my beta and my friend. He'd hate both of us."

"He doesn't have to know."

"Another day," Scott smiled. "Come on. Stiles isn't coming home tonight. You can sleep in his bed." Scott stood and let her slide down to her feet. He started to walk back to Stiles' room, but Brooke grabbed his hand. When he turned around, tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked. "Please?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Come on." She followed him back to his room, and she crawled into his bed while he cleaned up his room a little. She curled up with one of the pillows, inhaling the scent of his body wash deeply before sinking deeper under the blankets.

"Will you hold me?" She asked him as he got into the bed beside her. Scott hesitated for a moment, but eventually scooted over closer to her and put his arm around her. Brooked felt his warmth against her, and melted against his firm chest. She felt so comfortable in his arms, so safe. Like no one, not Danny, not Nick, not anyone, could hurt her.

"Try to sleep," Scott told her. "I'm not going anywhere." He didn't have to tell her twice. Brooke had drifted off only minutes after he put his arms around her. She had never slept so good, so comfortably, in all of her life. She wished she could sleep like this every night.

* * *

Quinn packed her things to head home the next morning. As she was folding her clothes, Theo came up behind her and wrapped her in a hug. He kissed the back of her neck softly. Quinn smiled to herself, then turned around to see him.

"I almost don't want to go home," Quinn kissed him lovingly. "It's been so nice... Being here with you the past few days." Theo kissed her back,

"I know. Unfortunately, we got to go back to our families." Quinn made a face,

"Back to Lyza."

"You know," he grinned, "I didn't peg you as the jealous type."

"It's hard not to be when your other beta is so clearly obsessed with you." Theo squeezed her a little, then let her go so he could cup her face in his hands.

"You don't have to worry about Lyza," he said again, "ever. She is my beta and I care for her like an alpha should. But I love you, Quinn. The kind of love that is a choice, not made by the bite." He kissed her one last time before releasing her to finish packing. "I hope Brooke is doing okay. I know young love can be painful."

"She's had a few boyfriends," Quinn laughed. "She is always upset for a few days, but she gets over it quickly. We're different that way. Brooke has to be with someone. She has to be loved by someone. She can't stand being alone."

"That's not good."

"No, but she's smart because she knows that it's not the end of the world if they break up with her," Quinn defended her sister. "She just moved on. She's pretty, so it doesn't take long for her to find another boy to fill the void." Quinn sighed. "At least she really is looking for a long term relationship. She doesn't want flings or two week relationships. She wants desperately to find the one."

"We aren't all lucky," Theo smiled at Quinn.

"No," she smiled back. "We're not."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

"Now, when you dodge the first attack, you have to put your arms up to block the next one." Theo grabbed Lyzas arms and lofted them in front of her face. She nodded, then held them in place when Theo let go. "They will likely turn back and try to hit you again. This will block that."

Lyza listened intently, and she followed instruction well. Theo wanted to teach her how to fight other werewolves, should they ever have another confrontation with another pack. He knew that Nick could handle himself. Lyza, on the other hand, needed to be trained.

"You look better without a shirt," Lyza commented with a grin a few minutes later. Theo had just taken his shirt off to change. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised. She slid on a tank top over her sports bra that she had been training in.

"We'll try some more complex stuff tomorrow," he told her, ignoring her comment completely. Lyza rolled her eyes, then turned to grab her purse off of the kitchen counter. She found her phone and checked it quickly. "Alright, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?" She asked. "Staying the night with Quinn?" Theo could hear the animosity in her voice. He ignored her again, not wanting to deal with her.

"Nick has money for pizza if you two get hungry later. You can sleep in my room if you don't want to sleep on the couch." He started gathering up his belongings. Just before he went out of the door, Lyza scoffed in annoyance.

"It's bullshit that your pack doesn't live together. All of us. You're always leaving me and Nick to go see your precious Quinn. The favoritism is obvious."

"Quinn's my girlfriend," he reminded her. "Not just my beta." He left the house before she could say anything else. Lyza angrily slammed her fist down on the marble counter top next to her. She put a slight crack in it, and somehow, seeing how strong she had become made her relax.

* * *

Brooke stuffed the last of her things into her suitcase. She didn't really want to leave Scott's house, but she didn't really have a choice. Quinn was home. Brooke already lied and said that she was out with a friend so she and Scott could hang out and watch a movie together. She didn't want to leave; she had felt safe there.

Only, when Brooke got there, Theo was there, too. Brooke said hi, then headed up to her room. She claimed she was going to bed, but instead, she turned off her light, turned on her TV, and pulled out her phone. She text Scott, but he didn't reply.

An hour later, she heard a soft knock on her window. She walked over nervously, but smiled when she saw Scott there, crouched on a tree branch outside of the window. She quickly unlocked and opened the window, and he climbed inside.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, although she wasn't complaining. Scott looked around her room, at the pictures of her and Quinn on the wall and the posters of Pink Floyd, Nirvana, and some other rock band he'd never seen before.

"Stiles has Malia over, so I came here to see you," he shrugged. "I can leave if you want," he told her as he picked up a picture of Brooke and a small dog. Brooke looked young, maybe ten or eleven, in the picture. He smiled to himself.

"I text you," she admitted. "I wanted to see you. To be honest, I didn't want to come home."

"Yeah," Scott chuckled. "It's pretty bad. We spent five days together and now we don't want to be apart. Think we're moving too fast?"

"We're not dating or anything," Brooke shrugged. "Just enjoy each others company." She sat on the edge of her bed. "Maybe we are moving fast... Since we just recently became single and recently starting hanging out. I barely knew you six days ago." She looked up at him with a seductive smile. "Do you really care if we're moving fast?"

"No," Scott walked closer to her. "I suppose not." He sat on the bed beside her. "To be honest, the first night I saw you out there in your sleep clothes, I saw you as Brooke, as a woman, for the first time. And I liked what I saw."

"Really?" Brooke grinned. "I have to be honest, Scott... I'm not a one night stand kind of girl. I want to be in it for the long haul. As long as possible." She looked over at him. "And to be honest again, I do want you, Scott."

"I don't want a one night stand," he agreed. "And as much as I want you, too, I'm not going to try anything. You were right. We're not dating."

"Then why did you come over?" Brooke frowned. Scott grabbed her hand off of the mattress next to him. He held it tenderly, running his thumb softly over the top of her hand. Brooke looked down at his hand, then back up at him.

"Because last night was the best sleep I've gotten in months," he explained. Brooke leaned over and kissed his cheek gently, then stood up and unbuttoned her jeans. "Wait, Brooke, I don't want-"

"I don't sleep in pants," she cut him off with a smirk. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he rolled his eyes playfully. "It's not." He laid back on the bed, pulling the blanket up over his legs. Brooke crawled into the bed beside him, laying her head on his chest.

"I slept good, too," she told him. "You're warm, and you make me feel safe."

"You are safe with me." He held her tighter. "If we get involved... Liam won't be happy. Quinn may not be either, since I'm a few years older than you."

"She won't care as long as I'm happy," Brooke reassured him. "Does that mean you want to be involved?" She sat up on her elbows so she could look at him.

"I mean... We can try. Go on a first date and really get to know each other," Scott suggested. "Kind of take a few steps back since we skipped dating and went straight to sleeping together." He made a face. "Well, in the same bed. You know what I mean."

"I do," she giggled. Brooke snuggled closer to him, and his grip on her tightened. "What about tomorrow?" She asked him. "We could catch a movie."

"I don't know... Liam is going to be pretty pissed since you guys just broke up."

"He left me. He shouldn't get a say."

"He's my friend and alpha," Scott frowned. "It matters because of me, not because of you, Brooke. Not to be mean. He's going to think I was waiting for you two to split so I could have you all to myself." He smirked a little at that. "Not that I'm saying it wasnt true for a day or two." Brooke smiled to herself. "But I don't want to make him hate me. Let's give it two weeks, okay?"

"But I want to keep sleeping with you..." She bit her lip. "In the same bed, I mean."

"Right," he nodded. "Well, let's just enjoy it for now."

"Oh, I am," Brooke beamed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Brooke."

* * *

Quinn placed a kiss on Theo's forehead and stood to head to the kitchen so she could take out the garbage. It was cold, and she shivered immediately after stepping out of her back door. She wished she had a jacket or sweater.

She heard a rustling nearby and her muscles tensed all over. She growled as her eyes lit up, all of her werewolf senses on high alert. She searched the backyard and nearby bushes for any sign of life. For anything that might hurt her.

"Chill," she heard a familiar voice. Lyza stepped out from behind a tree. Her eyes were glowing too. "I was just gonna drop by and see if Theo was coming home tonight.'

"Uh, no," she made a face. "He's staying here, I think."

"You know he belongs at home, right?" Lyza asked. "With his pack."

"I'm part of the pack, too."

"But you don't care about the pack," Lyza scoffed. "All you care about is yourself and Theo. We don't need you in our pack. Theo deserves better."

"Listen," Quinn scowled, "I don't know what I did to offend you, but Theo and I are none of your business. What I do is none of your business. I have a family. She comes first."

"We're your family now."

"I don't know you," Quinn raised an eyebrow. "And to be honest, you haven't made it easy to like you. I don't care what you think you know about packs and loyalty, but you're new here. You're just his beta, so all you should care about is doing what he says."

"Go to hell, you selfish bitch," Lyza growled. "He would have time for his pack if he was spending all his time with some beta whore who gets what she wants by fucking her alpha."

"Get the hell out of my yard," Quinn snarled, claws extending. "Don't you dare come near my house again. I'll rip your goddamn throat out." Lyza narrowed her gaze, but figured that Quinn's experience would outweigh her aggression. She wasn't confident she would win the fight, so she growled one last time and took off towards home.

Quinn sat there, fuming, struggling to get her anger and werewolf attributes under control again. After a few minutes, her body finally relaxed. She headed back inside and met Theo in the living room. She sighed and sat on the couch beside him.

"What took so long?"

"You beta is out of her mind," Quinn groaned in frustration. "How dare she show up in my yard and cuss me out because she's obsessed with you."

"Wait, what?" Theo asked in confusion.

"Lyza showed up," Quinn grimaced. "She yelled at me and called me a whore and stuff because you're here instead of being at home with her. I'm getting really sick of dealing with her. Coming to my house and lurking around like a freaking stalker is too much. You need to set her straight before I do, Theo."

"You're so hot when you're pissed," he grinned at her. Quinn punched his arm,

"I'm serious."

"Alright fine," he gave in. "I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it." He leaned over and kissed her. "For now," he laid her back on the couch slowly, "lets just try to enjoy ourselves." Quinn rolled her eyes, but pulled him down to her anyways. Lyza wasn't going to ruin her night with Theo. In fact, Quinn wasn't going to let Lyza ever come between her and Theo.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Isaac woke up in a bed that he didn't recognize, sitting up and rubbing the sleeping from his eyes. His head pounded, probably from the night of heavy drinking he put himself through. Someone stirred beside him. When he looked down, there was a girl there, one he didn't recognize, with dark red hair and heavy eyeliner. He looked around the room and realized he was in a motel room. Upon further inspection, he realized that he was completely naked.

"Shit," he muttered to himself, climbing out of the bed. His foot met with his discarded pants on the floor. He snatched them up and began getting dressed. He wanted to be out of there before the girl woke up, since he didn't know who she was or even her name. His memory of the previous night had been blurred by the copious amounts of booze he inhaled throughout the night.

He was just about to walk out of the door when he heard her sit up from the bed. She yawned, stretched her arms above her head, then grinned over at him.

"Where are you going, tiger?" She asked, a hint of seduction in her voice. He looked back at her. "What? Not going to stick around and have breakfast with me? I know it was a one night stand, but that doesn't mean we have to throw common courtesy out of the window completely." The blanket fell away from her, and revealed that she was naked underneath, too. Isaac kicked himself.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I've got somewhere to be."

"There's not someone to be with is there? I don't condone cheating," the girl grimaced at him. "You told me you were single, Isaac. Please tell me you didn't lie to me. I don't want some pissed off girlfriend coming to my doorstep again. I don't mess around with taken people."

"You do this kind of thing often?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I get my fair share of action," she shrugged. Isaac felt his stomach twist.

"Well, I don't. I didn't mean to do this. I'm sorry. You're a very lovely girl, but I'm not the one night stand type," Isaac told her, cringing when a particularly painful throb surged through his head. "I had fun. Don't let me ruin your day." He grabbed his jacket from the table by the door and left. He trotted down the stairs once he was outside, then located his car in the parking lot. He checked his phone and found two missed calls from Scott and a text from Quinn. He sighed.

He'd been getting himself into more trouble than usual since he stopped spending time with Quinn, since they broke up. Three times a week he found himself at a bar by himself, and twice now he had woken up in some strange bed with some strange girl next to him. The first one looked kind of like Quinn, and he bet that the similarities are what drew his drunk self to that particular girl. As much as he wanted to believe that he wasn't the one night stand time, there were now two instances to prove him wrong.

The next day at school, Quinn came up to him during his walk to class. She pulled him into a nearby room that was empty, a look of concern on her face. Isaac hadn't really talked to her since she made things official with Theo, and he didn't really want to talk to her. It was bad enough that he was falling apart away from her, he didn't wanna know what he would do if she was a part of his life again.

"Isaac, where have you been?" Quinn asked him, a worried expression on her face. "Scott couldn't get ahold of you last night. He was really worried." She was frowning at him in disapproval, but Isaac didn't care. She hadn't bothered to talk to him, so he didn't bother to talk to her.

"I was out," he shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you care?" Quinn scoffed at him and narrowed her gaze,

"Why do I care? Because I care about you, Isaac. You're my friend. You're Scott's friend. We want to know where you're going if you're going to disappear for a few days at a time."

"I'm out. That's all you need to know."

"You need to deal with whatever it is you're not dealing with," Quinn frowned. "Somethings happening. Something we don't understand. Scott needs you. We all do."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Liam and Hayden ran into some woman who wanted to know where Scott was. Turns out that hunters put a bounty on Scott's head and Theo's head. But she wasn't a hunter. She was something else entirely."

"Like what?"

"We don't know, Isaac. All she did was touch Hayden's forehead, and Hayden dropped to the ground. Then she muttered something in another language and Liam felt like his skin was on fire. She tried to make him tell her where Scott was, but he wouldn't. She would be killed him if Derek didn't show up." Quinn hugged her body tightly. "Derek thinks she's some kind of witch or something. We don't know... We're scared."

"Tell Scott I'll be at his place tonight, okay?" He told her. "That's the best I can do." He turned to leave, but she caught his hand. He whirled around, "Quinn I don't want you near me. Don't you understand that? It hurts... Seeing you hurts." He yanked his hand away and left with a heavy sigh. Quinn stayed there, clutching her psychology book in her hand.

* * *

Quinn left school that day with a heavy heart. She didn't know what was happening to Isaac, but she knew that it had been her fault. He was a sweet, gentle, loving guy, and now he was totally off the rails. He disappeared for days at a time. Not to mention the night he was drunk and Sherrif Stilinski had to take him home from the bar. She was worried about him.

Just as she got to her car, she smelled someone behind her, a very familiar someone. She turned around quickly, key between her fingers, and faced the boy she had spent years avoiding. Not that he tries to contact her anyways.

"Hey, Quinn," Danny stood there with his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just hoping maybe we could try and schedule that lunch again. I really want to apologize for what I did and prove that I'm different now."

"I don't care." She shook her head. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I can't be cleared from my program until I talk to you. Until I face what I did."

"Fuck your program," she seethed, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sense of hatred. All of those feelings, all of the hurt and betrayl was coming back to her. "Stay away from me, and stay away from my sister. Got it?" She got into her car and slammed the door. As she drove away, she looked at him one last time in the rearview mirror. He was scowling. He hadn't changed.

Quinn got to her front door, then paused when she heard Scott and Brooke on the other side. They were both whispering and panting heavily, so Quinn turned back around and decided to go to Theo's instead. She was surprised that Scott and Brooke were seeing each other, but it was the least of her worries. Brooke could do what she wanted.

* * *

Brooke breathed Scott's name as his lips brushed over the soft skin of her throat one last time before he pulled away. He was hovering above her, smiling down at her sweetly as he did. Brooke looked up at him,

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She giggled.

"Our two weeks is almost done," he told her. "In two more days, I'm going to talk to Liam about us... And we can be together officially."

"And you can take me on the epic first date I was promised," Brooke leaned up to kiss him again. Scott cupped her face in his hands again, deepening their kiss until neither of them could breathe again. He pulled away and inhaled deeply.

"There's other things I can't wait to do with you," he whispered sensually. Brooke squirmed a little,

"Don't tease me, McCall. You can have me any time you want."

"After I talk to Liam," he shook his head. "Then, I will." Brooke heard her phone buzzing, and she looked over to see Dannys name. She sighed and declined the call. Scott made a face, "He's still trying to get ahold of her? Can't he take a hint?"

"Apparently not," Brooke rolled her eyes. "He's as desperate as ever."

"Want me to kill him?" Scott joked.

"Nah, let him live," Brooke laughed. "He can be miserable alone like he always was meant to be." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her.

* * *

Quinn went to the school again because she forgot to pick up a book from the library. The plan was, once she had it, she was going to head over to Theo's and check on him and Nick. They'd be planning to give the bite to one more person, a fourth beta. Then, Theo decided, his pack would be complete.

She wasn't too excited about another beta, but she was going to recommend that they pick another guy this time, since one jealous beta was enough for Quinn. Lyza still hated Quinn, and every time she went over there, Lyza slammed the door to her room and locked herself inside. Although, that was the way Quinn preferred it. She didn't want to have to deal with Lyza at all.

The parking lot was empty when she headed back to her car. As she got to the door and began fishing in her purse for her keys, she smelled someone come up behind her. She whipped around to see Dannys standing there. Quinn grimaced,

"I told you no. Please just leave me alone."

"You don't understand. I have to do this to get through the program. I need your help," he frowned at her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. You loved me once didn't you?"

"Yeah. A long time ago."

"Then do me this one last favor," Danny begged. Quinn took a deep breath,

"No, Danny."

"Why do you make me do this?" He groaned in frustration. Quinn cocked her head in confusion. "I was doing so good, Quinn. Why do you make me do this to you?" He suddenly hit her in the face as hard as he could. Catching her off guard and knocking her unconscious. He unlocked her car with her keys, then opened the back door and dragged Quinn into the back seat. He got in the driver's seat and took off.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Quinn's eyes fluttered open, then immediately closed again. She was coming in and out of consciousness until she felt someone's hand on the bare skin of her stomach. She woke immediately, and she shot up from her horizontal position. When she sat up, she came face to face with Danny.

"Hey, Buttercup," he smiled at her. Quinn tried to move but discovered that her hands were tied behind her back tightly with some rope. "Easy. Easy, Quinn," he told her softly. "I just want to talk, then you can go home." She looked down to discover that she didn't have a shirt on. She snapped her head up again,

"What're you doing, Danny?" She seethed. "Let me go!" She was struggling to hold back her werewolf side, knowing that she would like kill him if she lost control. She had to get out, but she had to get out with her human side.

"I will," he whispered. "I just want to talk. Let me talk."

"Fine," she grimaced, letting her body go still. "Then talk." He eyed her for a moment, then paused because he hadn't actually planned on her cooperation. Instead, he had hoped she was going to put up a fight. He liked when she fought with him, because it excited him. She was always so submissive before and now she was fiery, and he likes it.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," he told her, "for hurting you." He put a hand on her cheek and she had to stop herself from biting it off. "I want you to know that I'm going to do better this time. I won't ever hurt you again, Quinn. Never again."

"What do you mean this time?"

"I want you back, Quinn," he told her, scooting closer to her. "I want to do better than I did before. To treat you better. To love you better." He looked down at her chest that was barely covered by her skimpy bra covered in black lace. She growled lowly. "I can be better for you."

"Start by letting me go," Quinn frowned. "Please, Danny."

"I have a lot more to talk about, Quinn," he shook his head. "A lot more that I want to discuss. Plans that I want to make with you. Now just be a good girl and listen to me for a little while. Okay? Can you do that, Buttercup." She bit her tongue. "Good. Let's talk."

* * *

Theo headed out to go by Quinn's to see if she was there. The last he heard, Quinn was supposed to be coming to his house that night, but she never showed. When he tried to call her, she didn't answer. He remembered that she had said she was going to the school first. Maybe she forgot, he didn't know. He figured Brooke would know.

He knocked on the door, and it only took a minute for Brooke to answer it. She only opened the door slightly, and her hair was messed up. Theo raised an eyebrow at her, smelling Scott's scent coming from inside the house.

"What's up?" Brooke asked him when she answered the door. "Quinn's not here."

"She's not?" He frowned. "I don't know where she is then. She was supposed to come over after stopping by the school. She never showed up and she's not answering her phone." Brooke looked worried all of a sudden,

"That's not like her."

"Yeah, I know," Theo scoffed. "I was hoping she was here."

"She's not," Brooked grimaced. "Oh, no."

"What?"

"Danny's in town," Brooke sighed. "He's been trying to see her for days now. What if she's with him? What if he tries to hurt her?"

"I'll go check the school," Theo turned in a panic. "You try to call."

"Okay," she said, watching Theo run back to his car. Brooke closed the door and looked back at Scott, who was sitting on the couch still. Her face went pale.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Quinn is missing," she told him. "Again."

"Let's get the gang together," he stood quickly, wasting no time to pull out his phone and start calling people. This time was the first time Isaac had answered in days. He was off in a hurry, in his car before Scott even hung up.

* * *

Quinn sat patiently and sawed away at the ropes binding her wrists with one of her claws. She was getting more and more anxious, and it was getting increasingly difficult to stay completely human. Danny paced around nervously, muttering to himself about trying to fix the situation. Apparently, he let his obsession get the best of him, and now the rational part of Danny was filling his head with guilt. Among the mutters, she heard him talking about his mom, who had always been nice to Quinn. He was worried that his mom would hate him if she found out what he was doing.

Then, he turned and looked back at her, and he paused for a second. Quinn stopped sawing for the moment, not wanting him to catch her trying to escape and send him into a fit of rage. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes,

"God, you're so beautiful, Quinn. How did you get even more beautiful?" He walked closer to her, then knelt down in front of her. He reached out to touch her cheek again, but she cringed away. Danny dropped his hand angrily, "Don't you feel anything for me anymore? I loved you, Quinn. I still do. I couldn't get over you no matter how hard I tried. You can't pretend that you don't have feelings for me, I know better." He leaned closer to her, and his hand came up and grabbed her face forcefully. As soon as she even felt his lips brush against hers, she jerked backwards entirely, knocking herself over.

Rejecting Danny was probably the worst thing that she could have done, given his current mental state, but the thought of him kissing her again made her stomach churn. Danny stood suddenly and kicked her in the stomach as hard as he could.

"Damn it, Quinn! Stop lying to yourself!" He brought his hands up to his face in frustration. "You love me, too, Quinn. You do. You know you do!" He glared down at her hatefully. "Your new little boyfriend can't give you what I gave you, Quinn. What I still can." That was her trigger. Quinn gave up trying to be nice to him, because it wasn't getting her anything but more bruises. Even though she would heal, it didn't make it hurt any less. However, she didn't care how many wounds she had to sustain; she was going to knock Danny off his high horse once and for all.

"You never gave me anything but misery," she stared back at him. "I wasn't happy with you, and I could never be. You're a dick, Danny, and you're not going to change. Theo gives me more than you ever did. In. Every. Single. Way." Danny looked genuinely hurt for a minute, but she didn't feel sorry for him. Danny was out of his mind, clearly obsessed with getting her back because he can't handle the guilt over what he did to her. All of that hurt changed to rage within minutes. The idea of Quinn with someone else was just too much for him.

He pounced on her like a vicious tiger, grabbing at her anywhere he possibly could, using his mouth to bite and ravage the skin on her neck and chest. Quinn started to squirm in an effort to get him off of her, while trying to maintain control. However, she lost all control when he tried to drag her jeans down her legs. She changed, nearly full blown werewolf, and she bit down on his shoulder as hard as she could. He released her and cried out in pain. When he managed to get away from her, he stood over her with fear in his eyes. His hand reached back and pulled a gun from the back of his jeans. He pointed it at her.

"What the hell are you?!" He snapped. "What the hell did you do to me?" Quinn's eyes were glowing brightly, and she growled at him. Danny fired off a shot, and it connected with her shoulder, but it went straight through. It would heal fine without any problems. She barely flinched. Instead, it only caused her werewolf side to flare up more. She broke free of her ropes, and she leaped at him much in the same way he pounced on her. This time, she wasn't herself. The werewolf had taken over completely, and it sank its teeth into his throat, then tore out as much flesh as it possibly could.

When he fell completely still, Quinn's beastly side began to subside. She moved away from him, sitting on her knees about a foot away from him. Her eyes were fixated on his now lifeless body, wide and full of regret. Blood was splattered all over her face, neck, and chest, and it dripped down to cover the rest of her bare torso. For an hour, she sat there, tears falling down her cheeks through the blood, until she heard a door open. She was surprised to see Isaac walk into the room.

He kept looking back and forth from the body to Quinn, trying to assess the situation as best as he could without any information. He walked slowly towards her, then took off his overshirt to give to her. When he knelt down beside her, she looked up at him and sniffed. He carefully slid the shirt on over her, and sat back to give her space. He waited a minute, then asked,

"What happened, Quinn?"

"H-He tried to... He tried to..." She couldn't even say the word, much less finish the sentence. "I didn't want him touching me... I freaked out. Then he shot me, and I just... I lost it, Isaac. I killed him... I killed Danny." She collapsed into Isaac's arms, and he held her there as tightly as he could. It devastated him to see her like that, to know what could have happened to her if she wasn't a werewolf. They had a huge mess to clean up, but Sheriff Stilinski would know what to do. Isaac guess that it would be determined to be an animal attack. When he left with Quinn, he made sure to take the gun and ropes. No evidence had to go against the animal theory.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Isaac sat on the bed at Quinn's feet. She had spent a few days with no one else but him, because he knew what happened. She made him promise to keep it a secret, and no one else, no matter how much it made them upset, knew why she was acting so distraught. Even Theo, her boyfriend, didn't know what happened. It made him angrier each day she spent with only Isaac as company.

Finally, after a week, Quinn got ahold of herself. She thanked Isaac, hugged him tightly, then sent him home again. As much as the circumstances hurt, she was glad to be friends with Isaac again, after everything that happened. She missed his company, even though she chose Theo to be her boyfriend. Isaac had still been, and always would be, her friend.

Theo didn't understand that, though. As he stewed in his own house, staring at him phone as he waited for a text or a call for hours, he assumed that Isaac's presence in Quinn's house meant that she was considering changing her mind. He felt betrayed, because he didn't know what was going on, so he couldn't make sense of it.

When Isaac left, and Quinn emerged from her room, Brooke was more than happy to welcome her back to life. They ate dinner together for the first time since Quinn became distant, and her sister seemed to be returning back to normal. The light was back in her eyes.

Quinn was getting stronger, thanks to Isaac. He constantly told her that she was brave for doing what she did, and that she had the power to protect herself for a reason. She could use her strength to stop bad things from happening to herself and to others, and that was the great thing about what she was. It made her a hero, a protector. Isaac convinced her, finally, that she would have regretted not killing him, and what he was trying to do would have destroyed her completely. Danny would have won. Quinn decided he was right, and that more than anything, she just felt guilty for being a murder.

However, as Isaac pointed out, her eyes didn't turn blue. That means that she didn't kill an innocent person. She wasn't guilty of murder, she was defending herself. Isaac worked hard to make Quinn realize this, and even though it took him a week, he finally succeeded.

Little did Quinn know, while he was helping her, she was helping him. Isaca had started to teeter on the edge of wrong and right. Quinn brought him back down to the person that he was, and the person he wanted to be, for himself and for Quinn. That time he spent with her dug up old feelings, ones that he wished had stayed buried. He couldn't change them, not again, and he knew that holding on to them might actually benefit him.

* * *

Scott invited Liam over to play video games and hang out once Quinn got better, and he planned to tell him all about he and Brooke's relationship. He waited patiently for Liam to settle in, play some games, and catch up about the past week. Once he was done talking, Scott leaned forwards on the couch and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Liam, I need to tell you something," he sighed. Liam raised and eyebrow and set down the controlled. He sat back and sighed.

"This doesn't sound good."

"Well, it's not going to make you happy," Scott said honestly. "Look, Liam. You're my beta. We're friends, you know, family. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose..." He took a deep breath. "Brooke and I want to be together. She's amazing, and sexy, and funny, and I fell for her. I want to be in a relationship with her. But I need to let you know first."

"Why?" Liam frowned. "Why her, Scott? Not only is she younger than you, but she's also my ex. How do you know I don't still care about her, huh? What if I still loved her a little?"

"You chose Hayden," Scott grimaced. "I don't think it's fair for you to bounce back and forth and have them both on the back burner whenever you want them."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know how heartbroken Brooke was," Scott narrowed his gaze. "I know how hurt she was about it." Liam stood suddenly, balling his fists up angrily.

"Not too hurt apparently. Didn't take her long to start sleeping with my alpha."

"We haven't slept together."

"Bullshit," Liam accused. "I know Brooke. I know what kind of girl she is. She doesn't wait to do it. She craves attention so much that she'll give it away to whoever is nice to her. Guess you just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Don't talk about her that way!" Scott snarled, eyes glowing red. Liam backed down, unballing his fists. He sighed heavily, then snatched up his things and headed for the door. "Were going to be together. I don't need your permission or your acceptance."

"Good," Liam shot back, pulling open the door. "Because you don't have either." He left and slammed the door behind him. Scott sat back in his seat, then brought his hands up to his face in frustration. He and Liam had both gotten defensive and it ended badly. He didn't want to lose his beta, but he wanted to be with Brooke. She was perfect for him, and Scott couldn't let that get away.

* * *

Quinn finally got up the courage to go visit Theo for the first time since she killed Danny. It wasn't exactly the most ideal way to talk things out with Theo, since his betas were more than likely home with him, but she knew that it was something that she had to do no matter what. Theo was still her boyfriend, and she still loved him. When she knocked, she hoped that it wasn't Lyza that answered. She already couldn't stand Quinn, and Quinn figured that Lyza used all of the time Quinn was away to get as close to Theo as she possibly could.

Nick was the one who answered the door. He blinked at her for a minute, then stepped aside to let her in. Theo was sitting at the kitchen table with Lyza. They were eating together, and there was a plate at another seat where she figured Nick had been sitting. Lyza had her hand on Theo's arm, near where his arm bent. Quinn tried not to get jealous or angry, but the smirk Lyza gave her made it difficult.

"Long time no see," Theo muttered, taking another bite of his food. Nick sighed heavily by Quinn, then went and sat back down at his place at the table. Quinn lingered by the door, feeling shunned and awkward. Lyza put her hand on Theo's back, rubbing it for a minute, then stood up and took her plate to the sink. Quinn's eyes started glowing for a minute, but she quickly got it under control. Luckily, no one but Lyza noticed.

"Theo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn asked quietly. "In private." Theo stood with his now empty plate, and he scoffed at her. He carried the plate over and handed it to Lyza, who quickly started washing it. Nick offered Quinn a sympathetic frown, but it didn't make Theo's attitude hurt any less. "Theo. I need to talk to you."

" _Now_ she wants to talk," Theo rolled his eyes. " _Now_ she wants to act like we're a couple." He flopped down on the living room couch and stared over at her. "I have stuff to do, Quinn. I don't know if I have time right now to talk in private."

Quinn frowned, "What stuff do you have to do?"

"Pack stuff."

"I'm a part of this pack," Quinn argued. Lyza came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish rag. She sneered at Quinn,

"Since when?" She walked a little closer to her, and Quinn could feel the anger building again. "Last time I checked, the only person in this room that abandoned her pack for any period of time is you. We're all here, every day, doing whatever we have to do for the pack. We live together, we fight together, we protect one another. The only person you protect is yourself." Quinn growled, eyes glowing, and stepped towards her. Nick quickly stepped into the mix, taking Quinn by the arm and pulling her outside the door. Theo didn't even budge, much less flinch at the brawl that almost took place.

Nick shut the door once they were outside in the hall, and he took a deep breath. Quinn's eyes turned back to normal, and she quickly transitioned from angry to sad. Nick put a hand on her shoulder,

"Why don't you just tell him what happened?" Nick asked. Quinn looked at him weirdly. "I'm sorry. I got into some trouble and I was at the police station when Isaac and the sheriff were discussing what happened. Isaac told Stilinksi that no one else could know, so I haven't said anything. But Theo is pissed. He doesn't know what's going on, and he won't understand unless you tell him."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because Nick. You know what Danny was trying to do to me. It would hurt Theo worse than a little spat would. I don't want Theo to know, one that I killed someone, and two that I killed him because he was trying to force his way into my pants." Her eyes were full of distress, and she radiated sadness. Nick stepped back and leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll work on it with Theo. Meanwhile, work on getting better, yourself." He walked back inside, and instead of following, Quinn turned to leave for home. She was just about to the stairs when she heard Theo call her name down the hallway. She stopped and walked back around the corner to see Theo walking towards her. She braced herself for more of his bad attitude, but instead, he just stopped in front of her and frowned.

"I was really worried," he told her honestly. "I still am. I don't know what's going on, but until you feel like you can talk to me about it, maybe we shouldn't see each other. Obviously you don't trust me enough to tell me." He turned back around and headed home, leaving Quinn with a large twisting knot in her chest that wasn't going to go away until she made things right with Theo.

* * *

Theo laid on his couch later that night, starting out of the open window at the back of the kitchen. The moon was full that night and was high above the treeline. Lyza and Nick were in the other rooms, doing whatever they were doing, so Theo had a little bit of peace and quiet for the moment. He though about Quinn, about what was going on, and about what was going to happen now. He loved her so much that it hurt, and he didn't want to lose her. However, if she trust Isaac more than him, then Theo figured she never should have chosen him to begin with.

A few moments later, Lyza emerged from her room. She walked past the window, looked out at the full moon, then turned back to Theo. She moved to where he was and sat beside him on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him sweetly. Theo shrugged his shoulders,

"As good as I can, I guess. It's a full moon. Always makes my emotions more... heightened, I guess." Lyza nodded, folding her hands in her laps. Her own emotions were bursting within her, making it hard to control her tongue from speaking the words that she had wanted to say to him for so long. Theo shifted so that Lyza could sit back comfortably. "I guess I just miss her. I miss everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, the sex, the cuddling..." Lyza cringed a little at the third one in the list. However, she figured out finally how to make her move.

"Well, I can help you with some of those things," Lyza said, moving closer to him. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow,

"How could you help with any of that?"

"If you'll let me," she said seductively, crawling on top of him completely, "I can make you forget all about Quinn." Her hand dipped low, grabbing at the place on his body that was most sensitive. Theo grabbed her wrist, frowning at her,

"What are you doing, Lyza?"

"Helping," she shrugged her shoulder, stroking just under the button of his pants with one finger, since he held her wrist in place. Theo shifted again, uncomfortably this time. However, he kept her wrist in the same place, so she continued to stroke that same spot with her forefinger. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? While Quinn disappeared, you've had to deal with all of this pent up desire..." She could see and feel a bulge growing underneath her finger, making it easier to reach him. Eventually, she pried her wrist out of his hand and began grabbing and stroking the bulge in his jeans with her own hand.

"Lyza, stop," he breathed. He felt that lust rising within himself, but it wasn't because of Lyza. No, she only started it it. He craved Quinn again, suddenly, and their problems seemed to move to the back of his mind, buried by his desire. Lyza continued to rub, to touch him, until he threw his head back. "Lyza, please. No." He grabbed her wrist again, but not as tightly this time. She grabbed the button of his jean, working it apart with one hand. Just as she was about to reach underneath his boxers, the front door opened, and Quinn walked in.

Quinn froze, eyes wide and face frozen like the rest of her body. Lyza backed away, and Theo jumped up in a panic. He buttoned his jeans together again. He got up from the couch, then headed towards her. Quinn took a step back.

"Quinn, nothing happened. Nothing _was going_ to happen." He glanced back at Lyza, who stood up and crossed her arms. "Quinn, please."

"You wanna know why I disappeared for awhile, Theo?" She asked him, tears in her eyes. "Do you really want to know?"

"Quinn, I-"

"I killed Danny," she blurted out before he could say anything else. Theo stopped in his tracks, staring at her with a confused and concerned expression. "Yeah. I tore his throat out. Wanna know why? Do you want to know why, Theo?" She paused, and Theo couldn't think of anything to say. He was speechless, overwhelmed by guilt. "I killed him because he was trying to force me to have sex with him, Theo. Because he was trying to undress me while I was tied up."

"Quinn, I didn't know," Theo frowned empathetically. "God, I'm so sorry. Quinn, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why the hell does it matter now?" Quinn scoffed. "You obviously weren't concerned with finding out. You were too busy with your slut beta." Lyza growled, eyes glowing, but Quinn paid her no mind. "Is this even the first time, Theo? Have you slept with her?"

"No! Quinn, nothing happened," he walked towards her again, but again, she stepped away.

"Stay the hell away from me, Theo. Just stay away. Okay?"

"Nothing happened," Lyza stuck up for Theo, feeling as though his feelings were more important than her own. "I tried. He said no." Quinn's glare made her angrier, and when Quinn growled at her, Lyza added, "But he didn't really try to stop me."

"Lyza!" Theo snapped back at her. She recoiled, feeling guilty for not being able to control herself. Quinn threw her hands up in frustration, then stormed out of the apartment. She slammed the door behind her. Theo dropped back down on the couch, his face in his hands. Lyza stood there for a minute, then sighed deeply.

"Well, go after her."

"Why? She already hates me..."

"She wouldn't be that hurt if she hated you, Theo," Lyza grimaced. "If you love her, go after her. Plain and simple." Theo looked up at Lyza. "I don't want you being all mopey all the time. The Theo that I like is a badass. If you need her to be that way, then so be it." He nodded at her, then ran out of the door after Quinn.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update again. College is a real bitch sometimes. But im back and into the story again :) especially now that things are getting all twisted up again. Yay! Isaacs back :3 I missed him. Wonder whats gonna happen now! Lol hope you guys enjoy. Read, review, tell me a cool story lol i dont care :D**

* * *

Chapter 27:

Isaac was staying at Scott's by himself that night. Scott was with Brooke and Stiles was with Malia. Scott told him he could crash there since Isaac didn't really have a steady home. He was getting ready to go to bed when he heard a loud, frantic knocking on the other side.

He groaned a little to himself, hoping that it wasn't one of Scott's betas. He just wanted to relax that night, that's all. Itd been a long, hard week. He didn't mind staying with Quinn and helping her through the rough time, not by any means. But it didn't make the sleepless nights with her any less hard to handle.

He opened the door, stunned to see Quinn there, soaked from the rain that poured down outside, clutching her purse to her chest as she did her best to pretend like she wasn't crying. Her eyes and tear-streakes cheeks betrayed her. Isaac frowned,

"Another nightmare?" Quinn shook her head slowly, sniffing,

"Can I come in?" Isaac stepped aside and let her in. He took her wet jacket off of her shoulders and carried if to the sink. Next, she slid out of her shoes and overshirt, getting down to just get black tank top and skinny jeans. She set her dripping purse down by the door, then walked in and stood awkwardly by the kitchen counter. Isaac looked over at her,

"What's wrong? I can hear how fast your heart is beating."

"I walked in on Lyza and Theo... About to have sex..." She gulped down some of the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes again. "I don't know if... If they would have for sure. But Lyza moved in on him, and he didn't stop her so... I think it might have happened. I don't know. I don't know what to do right now..." She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs pressed tightly together. She was shivering.

"Are you sure she wasn't the only guilty party?" Isaac asked, wanting to make sure she didn't jump to conclusions.

"I heard him on the other side of the door.," she explained. "He said no. Very softly. As he panted and breathed really heavy... He wasn't going to stop her, Isaac. He was so mad at me that he would willingly sleep with her."

"I doubt that it happened that way. Theo doesn't seem the type."

"Yeah well I don't seem like the murdering type either but you never know until you're put in that position," Quinn grimaced. "My chest hurts, Isaac. I can't breathe." He walked over to her and took her by the arm,

"Come on. Come sit down, Quinn. Try to relax a little."

"Why does this hurt so bad?" She started to cry again. "Why do I feel like I'm going to be sick?" She followed him to the couch, and they sat down together. Quinn immediately toppled over against his chest, burying her face in his shirt like she used to when they were together. Isaac sat still for a minute, not wanting to push his boundaries, but when she grabbed handfuls of his tee and started to sob, Isaac curled his arms around her and held her closer.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. So much has happened to you in the past few weeks." He rubbed her back lovingly. "You deserve better. From everyone. Even me."

"I don't deserve you," Quinn shook her head as she cried. "I didn't deserve you as a boyfriend and I don't deserve you as a friend now... You're too good to me... So sweet... And I couldn't stop loving Theo. I couldn't stop myself from loving you both. It wasn't fair to you. Why do you still stand by me?" She looked up at him, still crying, "I'm the worst.'

"No, you're not," Isaac frowned down at her, pushing her wet bangs behind her ear. "You're the best person I know Quinn. You can't help what you feel. It's impossible to change it, but sometimes, your feelings change by themselves."

"I miss you," she gripped his shirt tightly in her fists, laying her forehead back against his chest. "I missed you so much, Isaac... Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. Im here."

"I don't know what to do."

"Wait," Isaac told her gently. "Wait, calm down, and talk to Theo about it like rational adults. It may not have been what you thought it was." He kissed the top of your head. "He doesn't know what you were going through. He couldn't have known."

"He does now," she sniffed. "I told him. I was so mad, I just blurted it out."

"Then he's probably hurting just as bad right now. Maybe you should call him."

"No," she shook her head. "Isaac just hold me, please. For tonight. Can't I just stay with you. Like old times? Curled up... Warm... Together." Isaac sighed, laying back on the couch, then the two of them settled in together. She fell asleep an hour later, her head on his chest, and he kept one arm around her, afraid to let go. He never wanted to let go again.

* * *

Brooke almost didn't want to open the door when she heard Liam call her name from outside. Scott has already gone home, and Quinn was still gone, probably at Theo's house. She held the doorknob in her hand, then took a deep breath.

"What do you want, Liam?" She asked through the door.

"I want to talk. Is that okay?" He said back, no specific emotion in his voice. She hesitated, but eventually decided to face him bravely. She pulled open the door and looked out at him. Liam stood there for a minute, then sighed,

"Why didn't you tell me about Scott?"

"Because it wasn't any of your business, Liam. You left me for Hayden. I moved on. End of story." She out one hand on her hip, then leaned against the door frame. Liam frowned at her,

"It took you all of about two weeks to get over me." He looked past her into the house, almost as if he expected Scott to be there. "But..." He softened a little. "I've thought a lot about it, and I don't want any hard feelings with you or Scott. I know what I did to you was wrong, and I probably hurt your feelings... But I do love you, maybe not in the same way, but definitely as a friend. I did love you as more, and I guess that's why I got upset."

"I loved you, too, Liam. It did hurt me. You hurt me pretty badly. I thought you were better or different from the guys I dated before.". Brooke relaxed a little. "Scott was there when I really needed someone. He was sweet and gentle. I care about him a lot, Liam."

"I hope he makes you happy," Liam looked at his feet. "I'm sorry for everything, Brooke. I hope that... I hope that we can go back to being friends. Like we were before I left Hayden for you." He brought his gaze up to hers hopefully. Brooke thought for a minute, then she nodded,

"Sure, Liam. We can try that."

"Cool," he beamed. He rushed to her, and hugged her tightly. "I missed having you as a friend."

"Me, too," she admitted, hugging him back. Liam pulled away and rocked back on his heels excitedly,

"I'll go tell Scott I'm sorry, too. Bye, Brooke. See you later."

"See ya," she called behind him as he hurried back to his car. She closed the door and leaned against it for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief. Everything was working out for her, for once in her life. She had a real shot at being happy.

* * *

Theo paced outside of Scott's door. He had gone to find her, but Brooke had told him that's he was at Scott's the last time she talked to her. As much as he wanted to see her, Theo was afraid. He loved Quinn so much, and it terrified him to thing about losing her. It was difficult to force himself go knock, but he finally did.

He was surprised when Isaac answered the door, then became angry again. He folded his arms over his chest and glared at Isaac.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Theo asked Isaac in frustration. "She chose me for a reason. This isn't your opportunity to worm your way in between us."

"I'm not trying to worm my way between you," Isaac grimaced. "You're letting Lyza do that already."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know that you were about to fuck your other beta, and that Quinn caught you," Isaac scoffed. "I don't think I need to know much more. You broke her heart." He glared at Theo hatefully, wishing that Theo would give him a reason to hit him. He knew that he needed a reason, otherwise, Quinn would be upset with him. Isaac had had enough of Theo and everything Theo did. He wasn't trying to worm between them, but if this incident drove them apart, Isaac would undoubtedly be there to help Quinn.

"I wasn't..." Theo trailed off, embarrassed and guilty. "I wouldn't have let her."

"That's not what I here."

"Let me see Quinn," Theo told Isaac. "This is none of your business. Let me see my girlfriend." Isaac turned back to Quinn, keeping the door closed enough so that Theo couldn't see her. Quinn shook her head at him; she wasn't quite ready to face Theo and talk about what happened. Not after all of the depression she had gone through after she killed Danny. That sadness was overwhelming her again.

"She doesn't want to see you right now," Isaac told Theo. "Sorry." With that, he slammed the door in his face. Theo lingered outside for a moment, gritting his teeth and balling his fist. He just wanted to see her, just wanted to make things right. He really wasn't going to let anything happen. At least, he told himself that. Theo felt a little guilty looking back and knowing that he had wanted it. Even though he wanted it with Quinn, he had wanted it because of Lyza. That was enough to make him feel like he had done something wrong, but he still wasn't ready to give up on Quinn.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! So I started a forum where people can get together and RP with characters from a whole bunch of different fandoms :) it's really fun! Anyone who is interested, especially if you're a teen Wolf fan or supernatural or anything like that, please PM me! Maybe we can write together!**

* * *

Chapter 28:

Isaac carried his bags into the living room. He had both accepted Quinn's offer and agrees to move in with her temporarily. It both gave him a place to stay and solidified Isaac's role as her crutch. She ignored Theo for three days, and her mental health was slowly deteriorating. She was becoming depressed, docile.

Quinn mindlessly helped Isaac unpack and move into the spare bedroom. Brooke helped, too, although she wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Brooke believed that Quinn should give herself some space and let herself decide what the best decision is. Brooke liked Theo. She wanted them to work things out if at all possible. Not that she had anything against Isaac. She just wanted Quinn to be happy again.

Once they got done packing, Quinn returned to her room. Isaac followed behind, peering around the door at her as she laid lifelessly on her bed.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere tonight?" He asked her. Quinn sat up slowly and looked at him curiously. She shrugged her shoulders,

"Like where?" She wasn't very interested in going anywhere, but she could see the distress Isaac's face. He wanted to do something, to help her. If Quinn was going to keep the relationships she had with the people around her, she had to make some sort of effort.

"I don't know. What about a bar? The one that plays music and has the lights." He couldn't remember the exact name of the bar, but it doubled as a club at night. He hoped maybe getting her buzzed and having a good time would help. Also, he thought it's be fun to dance and have a few drinks with her when she loosened up a bit. Quinn looked at him, then shrugged.

"Sure, if it'll make you feel better." She wasn't thrilled about the idea, but she hoped that it would make her feel something other than sadness for once. She would be out with Isaac, having a good time, and hopefully, it would make her feel better.

"Okay. Then, do you want to go now?"

"Sure." She helped him finish getting settled in, then went to her room. She closed the door behind her, flopped down on the bed, and let out a deep, exhausted sigh. Theo had been trying to get ahold of her for a long time, but she ignored him. She was getting tired of ignoring him, though. He was her everything, and she just wanted to have that fulfilled feeling again. She didn't want to keep feeling like there was a hole in her heart.

* * *

Brooke sat awkwardly across the table from Stiles and Malia. Malia was looking at her with an intense gaze, which Brooke attributed to the fact that she and Kira were still really good friends. Also, Brooke was a few years younger than Malia and Stiles, so they didn't know quite how to act around her. Scott had asked Brooke to go on a double date with Stiles and Malia because Scott wanted to let them know that it was an official thing. That they were going to be together from now on. It was a sweet gesture, but it didn't make the situation any less awkward for Brooke.

"So, you're at least legal right?" Malia asked out of nowhere, causing Brooke's cheeks to flush pink. Stiles elbowed her in the side, then smiled at Brooke,

"Of course she is. Neither of them are stupid, Malia. Did things work out with Liam?"

"I guess," Brooke said quietly, wringing her hands together in her lap. "He's okay with us being together, which is good. I think it's more because of Scott than it is because of me. Scott's his alpha, you know, and he doesn't want to have bad feelings between them." She cleared her throat and looked around for Scott. He'd gone to the bathroom, but Brooke hoped he returned soon.

"Guess you and your sister both just have a thing for alphas." It wasn't meant to be rude, but Malia couldn't filter herself even if she tried. Whatever came to mind is what she said, even if it was mean or hurt someone's feelings. Which, in this case, it did. Brooke blushed again, staring down at the table. After a very long awkward silence, Scott returned to the table. He noticed Brooke's expression, and he put his arm around her and pulled her in.

"Man, isn't she amazing, guys?" He said with a smile. "I'm so happy I found her."

"I think she's cool," Stiles said, taking a sip of his drink Malia said nothing. Instead, she stared at Brooke with her arms crossed, no doubt wishing it was still Kira across the table from her instead of this little girl that Scott had gotten attached to. "Malia and I have a big test to study for."

"But it's summer," Scott noted.

"Well, we're taking online summer classes. It sucks, but the sooner we take them the better." They climbed out of the booth together, and Stiles dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table. "Use that for our food and tip." He put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Sorry we gotta bail so soon. See you guys some other time?"

"Yeah, sure," Brooke nodded up at him. He smiled,

"Okay. See you then."

Brooke let out a sigh of relief once the other couple was gone, then laid her head down on the table. As if the situation wasn't bad enough by itself, it also gave her a massive stress migraine. She didn't feel good anymore, and she hated that it was going to ruin her dinner with Scott.

"You okay?" He asked her, rubbing her back gently. She nodded against the table,

"Just don't feel good. My head hurts."

"Wanna get out of here?" He questioned her further. She turned her head so that she could look up at him. It was their first real date out together, and she didn't want it to end. On the other hand, she felt dizzy. She pondered a moment longer, then nodded.

Scott pulled out his wallet and left another twenty on the table. He climbed out of the booth, turned back to Brooke, then offered his hand to her. She took it graciously, climbing out after him. She wobbled a little when she stood up too quickly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked her politely. She thought about how much of a gentleman he was, and it made her happy.

"No. Can I just come back to your place with you?" She wondered. When she looked up at him with her big, beautiful eyes, he couldn't help it but say yes. She beamed excitedly, then the two of them walked back to Scott's car together.

* * *

Quinn slurped down her fourth shot of tequila, making a face as the strong alcohol stung the back of her throat on the way down. She looked over at Isaac, who had that twinkle in his eyes that he did when they first met. He looked relaxed, relieved, and she figured that it had to do with her participation in the evening's merriment. She set the shot glass down and spun on the stool to look at him.

"Wanna dance?" The music was loud and fast-paced, and the lights moved around and changed frantically. It was the perfect setting for her to get out of the funk she had been in. Isaac perked up a little and smiled.

"Yeah. Come on." He slid off his stool, offered her his hand, then escorted her onto the dance floor in the middle of the crowd. They swayed back and forth in rhythm. Quinn felt a little awkward at first, but the more she moved, the more the alcohol kicked in. Soon, she started to let go completely, and she was dancing like she was in her own little world. Isaac watched her hips move, and he couldn't help but put his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders, and they started moving together, in sync, swaying perfectly with the rhythm of the music.

Just as they were starting to get closer, Quinn felt someone press into her back, and another pair of hands grabbed her by the waist. Quinn and Isaac both slowed down to look at the intruder, and they were a little surprised to see Theo behind Quinn, eyes glowing red as he focused his intense gaze on Isaac. Theo's harsh gaze was meant to get Isaac to back away, but he stayed just as close to her.

"You can't have her," Theo growled over Quinn's shoulder at Isaac, his eyes flashing even brighter for a moment. Isaac stared back, and his own eyes lit up yellow. Quinn put her hands on Isaac's chest, starting to feel a little claustrophobic being pinned between the two of them while they were getting ready to battle it out. Isaac stepped up so that his chest was pressed into hers, and it only made it worse.

"You don't deserve her," Isaac snarled back angrily. His grip on her hips tightened. Quinn kept dancing to avoid making a scene, although she really just wanted to push the two apart and keep them apart. "Just a tip, Theo, sleeping with your beta was never a good idea. Sleeping with two betas was an even worse idea."

"I didn't sleep with Lyza," he hissed back. "I would never do that. I love Quinn." They were whispering, knowing just as well as Quinn did that it wasn't the place to start a fight. Instead, they just kept her in between them, like a buffer zone, but also like a toy they were fighting over. Theo twirled Quinn around so that she was facing him. Isaac grabbed her by the hips again and pulled her back to him, but she was still facing Theo. "Listen to me, Quinn," Theo stared down at her, his eyes turning back to normal. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't understand what you were going through, and I'm sorry I let Lyza get so close to me. I can be an idiot sometimes. You know that. But I do love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"I don't know if I can trust you," she admitted to him.

"You can't," Isaac turned her head slightly so she was looking back at him even though her body faced Theo. He pressed his lips to hers, unable to stop himself with the alcohol in his system. Quinn sank into his kiss, missing the familiarity of it. Theo growled, then took the opportunity to drop his head and press his lips to her throat. Quinn's hand immediately went to the back of Theo's neck. Isaac's mouth left hers, and Theo pulled her head into a kiss his direction. Isaac held her tightly, leaning down to take the lobe of her ear between his teeth teasingly.

Her knees felt like they were going to buckled. She was sandwiched between the only two boys in existence that could drive her wild. They took turns kissing her, although it was more of a competition than a sharing moment, and they nipped and kissed her neck. She was losing herself in them, the alcohol making any rational thoughts seem fuzzy. She could feel herself giving into temptation, but she didn't know how far it would go.

* * *

 **Soooo... Tell me what you think :) And what you want to happen next! ;) Please review and give me your opinions. Also, remember to PM if you're interested in the forum thing :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT**

 **KINDA GRAPHIC SO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT :)**

Chapter 29:

Quinn's back hit the wall first, then suddenly, in a blur, Theo was on top of her, pressing her back against the wall even harder, his lips moving quickly, desperately over hers. Then she was yanked away from him. The alcohol made everything seem like it was happening so fast. One minute she was on the wall, with Theo, the next she was on her back on a bed, Isaac on top of her. He laid between her legs, and her knees instinctively lifted to hold him in place by his sides. His hands were gripping her wrists tightly, holding them above her head as he ravaged her neck like the true beast that she knew was inside of all of them.

Suddenly Isaac's hands left her wrists, but another pair took their place. Quinn tilted her head back to see Theo there, pinning her arms to the bed, biting his bottom lip with a deep, dark desire. Isaac's teeth scraped her throat a little harder than intended, and he leaned away. His canines were out and his eyes were glowing. She felt the blood trickle down her neck, and although he seemed ashamed, it turned Quinn on. She pried her hand away from Theo, reached up, grabbed the back of his hair roughly, then pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Theo got jealous, more than he usually was, thanks to alcohol coursing through his system. He'd been drinking at the bar when he saw the two of them come in. She got too close to Isaac, and he was ready to start a fight. Now, he just wanted Quinn. He wanted to have her again, to feel her. She may never want to see him again, but for one last night, Theo wanted to be inside her again.

He dragged her out from under Isaac, and Isaac was too drunk to stop what was about to happen. He already knew she'd been with Theo, and if he was sober, he would have stopped him from following them to a motel room. However, all he cared about in that moment was getting to be with Quinn, to be intimate with her. He had never gotten this far with her, and Theo wasn't going to ruin this moment for him.

Theo grabbed her under her rear, then hoisted her up into his lap. She quickly pushed off of his chest though, and she looked back at Isaac. She blinked through the buzz she was feeling, then moved away from Theo. She took Isaac by the hand, then took Theo by the hand.

"I don't want to do this if you two are going to compete," she told them with a firm expression. "I want you to feel good." She stroked Theo's face, then turned and kissed Isaac softly. "Not get jealous. So... We can stop here." Theo shook his head slowly, then pulled her face to his, swirling his tongue around hers. He laid back, pulling her on top of him. She straddled his, sliding her hand under his shirt so she could feel his toned torso. Her hips began grinding against him. Isaac grabbed her by the hem of her jeans, spun her around, then dragged her down a little ways so he could yank her jeans down her legs. She started to tense up nervously.

"Relax," Theo said in her ear from behind. His hands moved around her torso and began groping her chest sensually. She threw her head back against his shoulder. Meanwhile, Isaac tossed her jeans to the floor, then unbuttoned his own jeans. He was becoming more and more desperate to finally know what she felt like. He laid over her, giving Theo enough room to still be able to grab her breasts. For a moment, they made eye contact, Theo and Isaac, and there was an understanding there. They wanted the same thing, even if it was only for a night. For once, there was mutual respect and understanding. They both loved her, and that wouldn't change.

"Easy," Quinn inhaled sharply when she felt the pressure of Isaac against her. Isaac grabbed handfuls of the sheets, gritting his teeth from the tightness. She moaned lowky as he slowly pushed his way in, letting her adjust. She'd never been with him before, and she didn't know what this meant for them. Theo pinched her nipples just as Isaac pulled out and pushed back in, sending multiple waves of pleasure washing over her.

Theo dragged her shirt over her head, and Isaac began quickening his pace. She huffed and panted as they both focused all of their attention on Quinn. It was overwhelming how good it all felt. Isaac was bigger than expected, and it took a little while to adjust. He thrusted a few more times, then Quinn stopped him. She leaned up, kissed him, then turned around to face Theo. With one hand on his chest, she pushed him onto his back again, then crawled on too. She unbuttoned his jeans, and she freed his from hsi boxers. He was already solid, and she wasted no time lowering herself down onto him.

Theo closed his eyes and tilted his head back. She started by rocking her hips, then started bouncing. Theo gripped her hips tightly, helping her move up and down, then back and forth. Isaac moved up behind her, pressing his chest into her back. He reached around and began rubbing her on her most tender spot. Quinn reached back and grabbed Isaac's shoulder, claws shooting out and digging deep into his flesh.

The pleasure was overpowering every other sense. She didn't care what happened tomorrow, whether or not they would be angry or regret it. She didn't know if it meant that she was a whore or that she was unfaithful. However, she loved both of them dearly, and she just wanted to spend the night enjoying, taking in every detail.

Suddenly she was pulled out if her thoughts as she suddenly felt a pressure building within her. Isaac rubbed harder, and Theo moved her hips faster, then she went over the edge. The orgasm rippled through her in violent waves, causing her to convulse and dig her nails deeper into Isaac's shoulder. He winced slightly, but held her tightly.

Her body tightened even further, and it pushed Theo over the edge as well. He quickly moved her to the side, then turned away as the pressure in his own body finally exploded.

Isaac took advantage of the situation. While Quinn was still shaking and convulsing, he pinned her back down, pushed into her, and pumped in and out quickly. Quinn didn't even have time to relax. Within a couple minutes, another orgasm hit her hard, and Isaac finished with her shortly after moving back from her.

Quinn laid their for a minute, her stomach sticky. She looked up at Isaac, and she couldn't help but start giggling. Isaac blushed slightly, then went to the bathroom to grab a towel. Theo sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. Quinn looked over at him, then laid a hand on his back. He reached around and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly without turning around to look at her.

Isaac returned with the towel, and they all started cleaning up after themselves. Quinn got dressed, then held the towel against the deep claw marks in Isaac shoulder to stop the bleeding. Theo skid out of his shirt and laid back on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Sorry about your shoulder," Quinn told Isaac with a frown. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He shook his head and smiled,

"It didn't hurt. Don't worry about it." She waited a few minutes for the healing to start, then tossed the towel to the floor and laid back beside Theo. Isaac laid on the other side of Quinn, laying his hand in her stomach tenderly. Quinn rested her hand on his, then curled her fingers under in the spaces between his fingers. She grabbed Theo's hand with her free one.

"I love you," she said with a smile. "Both of you."

"We love you, too," Isaac and Theo said in unison, both becoming suddenly very somber. Quinn frowned and looked back and forth at them.

"Don't," she shook her head. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Theo asked.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. I don't want to worry about tomorrow. I just want both of you with me, right now. In this moment." She stared up at the ceiling pensively. "Why can't you both just stay with me? Why does this have to end."

"Because I won't share you," Isaac told her. "Never again."

"I won't either." Theo turned towards her, cuddling her side. "You're mine or his. I can't do this again. I won't. I can't stand seeing him touch you."

"Me either," Isaac agreed. He held her hand tightly. "But let's worry about it tomorrow. Just... Sleep." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Quinn took a deep breath, her heart aching in her chest. How could she say goodbye to one of them? How could she choose one over the other when she didn't want to lose either? She just as soon end up alone and miserable. What was she going to do?

 **Hope you enjoyed :) this is more smut than I usually write but I just had this scene in my head. It's not a typical occurrence I promise. Lol. Anyways! Review please :) let me know what you think should happen next!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Quinn had no idea what to do. The next morning she woke up before the boys, so she went to take a shower. Her stomach was still kind of sticky, and it made her laugh to herself when she thought about how Isaac blushed about it. He was so cute sometimes. She loved him. More than she ever did before. But there was still that place in her heart reserved only for Theo.

But he had hurt her. Lyza tried to break them up, and she may have succeeded. Quinn couldn't help but feel like Theo may not have stopped Lyza. Quinn had been distant, that was true, but it didn't give him a right to betray her. Especially with Lyza, who had wanted that from day one. She wanted Theo, but Quinn wasn't fully prepared to let her have him.

"Good morning," a groggy voice said from outside the shower curtain. Quinn paused in the middle of rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She peeked around the curtain at Theo.

"Good morning. How ya feeling?" She could tell just by looking at him that he didn't feel good, but she figured she would ask anyways. They needed a little small talk. Theo probably regretted the events of the night before.

"I feel like shit," he said bluntly. "I feel like... I don't know, Quinn. I feel like we're over." He looked over at her with sad eyes. "Are we? Are we over, Quinn?" Her heart broke in her chest. She felt it shatter when he looked at her like that. She sighed,

"I don't want to be, Theo, but... I don't know if I can trust you as much as I thought I could." She shrunk back behind the curtain to finish washing her hair.

"Well Lyza means nothing to me," Theo told her. "The problem is, Isaac means something to you." Quinn froze in place. "You wanted him. You wanted to have sex with him whether I was here or not. Lyza isnt the problem anymore."

"That's not fair," Quinn frowned. "The only reason I got close to him is because you were being a dick." She shut off the water and grabbed a towel before wrapping it around herself and opening the shower curtain. Theo was glaring at her.

"You shut me out for two weeks," he grimaced. "How is that my fault?" Quinn scoffed,

"What? You don't trust me? I had a reason to be distant."

"There's no good reason to shut me out," he argued.

"I was almost killed!" She snapped, eyes glowing. "And he tried to rape me, Theo." Her teeth were grinding together. "If that's not a good excuse, then I don't know what is. Maybe I didn't want you to know. Maybe I didn't want you to smell him all over me. Danny and blood. That's what I smelled like for a week. Fuck you. Fuck you, Theo, if you think I didn't have a good excuse."

Tears were falling down her face now as she remembered what happened with Danny. She'd worked so hard to shove it all back into the deepest part of her mind, but he was bringing it all back out again. Theo softened when she explained herself.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't know what happened," he sighed, walking towards her. He reached a hand out towards her, but she smacked it away. He cringed.

"He put his hands all over me, Theo," she seethed. "And where were you? Huh? We're you the one who found me? No, it was Issac. Sorry if I feel a little partial to him since he came in to save me when you were off somewhere with Lyza!"

"I was out there looking for you!" He snapped back, his own eyes flashing red. "I was the one who told everyone to start looking, Quinn. Don't act like I didn't give a damn about you! You're everything to me, Quinn, and you have been from the moment we met." He settled down a little, remembering the truth in his own words. "I love you so much... I never wanted to hurt you. I would never..." He took a deep breath and leaned back against the sink.

"Theo, we both made mistakes," Quinn calmed down as well, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "You can't expect me to have it together all the time. If I shut down, I do it for a reason. You can't... You can't get pissed at me and let Lyza come between us."

"I know, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to be with you, and to make sure you were okay." He gripped the edge of the sink tighter. "I know I ruined us... It's my fault. I wish I had done something different."

"I don't hate you, and I don't want to," she told him. "I do love you, Theo, but maybe... Maybe we should give being alpha and beta a try." He looked up at her with wide eyes, then dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You're going to be with Isaac, aren't you?" Theo asked her, although he already knew the answer. She bit her lip, then walked over to him. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his lips gently. Theo impulsively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her agaisnt him.

"I'm not going to lie to you," she told him in his ear as she stroked his hair lovingly. "I do have feelings for Isaac and I'd like to try being with him again. I want what's best for both of us, Theo, and we won't figure that out if we don't try something else." She kissed the top of his head then pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too," he told her, avoiding looking at her. "I'll see you later." With that, Theo grabbed his things and left. Quinn slid to the ground with her back against the wall, then pulled her knees up to her chest. She laid her head on her arms as they rested on her knees, and she let herself cry again, although this time, it was a soft cry.

Isaac woke when Theo slammed the door to the motel room. He sat up tiredly and looked around. He heard someone crying then, Quinn, and he groggily climbed out of bed. He sulked to the bathroom, head pounding from the hangover he was suffering from. He pushed open the door and looked down at her in confusion.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her sympathetically. "Did Theo do something?"

"No, I did," she shook her head and reached up to wipe her eyes. "I broke up with him... I just... I don't think we're good together anymore. It doesn't feel good anymore..." Quinn pushed herself up to her feet and stood in front of him bravely. "But when I'm with you, I feel safe. I feel protected. Nothing can hurt me when I'm with you."

"Of course not," he said with a nod. He crossed his muscular arms and watched her curiously to see what she was going to say next. Quinn stepped a little closer, close enough so she had to look up at him. She sighed,

"I love you, Isaac. I shouldn't... But I do... And I couldn't do that to Theo, so I let him go." Quinn brushed her still wet hair out if her face, then looked back up at him with big bright eyes. "I want to try being with you again... If you'll have me..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"At least we tried."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Brooke tilted her head downwards and combed through her wet hair until it was untangled. When she threw her head back, she looked into the mirror at her new auburn colored hair. It suited her, she thought to herself, much better than the black and blue. Now all of it was red, and she couldn't be happier. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom.

"So what do you think?" She asked, standing in front of Scott proudly with her red hair. He smiled up at her, then pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I think you look sexy with red hair," he told her sweetly, opening his arms wide for her to move into them. She obeyed, climbing on the bed and sinking into his warm, strong arms. The towel was the only thing between her bare body and Scott's bare chest. "You should get dressed." He pecked the top of her head. "It's really hard to stay in control when you're naked beside me, Brooke."

"You don't have to stay in control," she grinned up at him. Scott laid his head back, signing heavily. Brooked frowned, then got up from the bed. "I know I said I wanted to wait, Scott, but I'm getting tired of waiting." Her gaze flicked back to him, shirtless in her bed. "I want you, Scott..."

"Say it again," he smirked at her. She turned around with her clothes in her hand. She dropped them at her feet, then crawled on the bed again. She hovered over him seductively.

"I want you, Scott," she breathed close to his ear. Scott wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over, immediately ravaging her like he'd wanted to for so long.

* * *

Lyza begged Theo over and over again to change his mind, but he was determined to be the good guy. He packed up her things, and he handed them to her. He'd arranged for her to stay with a friend, since he couldn't have her around the house anymore. Lyza clutched her box of belongings, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Theo, please don't do this. I want to be here, with you," she pleaded, standing in the doorway. Theo gripped the door handle tightly, claws shooting out as his frustration started to take over. Lyza started to cry again.

"You can't live here anymore." It was all he could say without bursting. Quinn was his everything, and Lyza drove them apart. He couldnt have her at the apartment if he ever hoped to get Quinn back, to steal her away from Isaac again.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You know what you did." His face was red with anger, and his head ached from the rage building up inside of him. "Please, just go. You're not going to be homeless. You'll be okay."

"I love you," she said desperately. "I can love you better than she can."

"Get the hell out of my house!" He finally snapped. "You're a manipulative, cold-hearted bitch, Lyza, and you should be glad I'm not disowning you as my beta after what you did." He slammed the door in her face, and he locked it. He could hear her crying on the other side, and be forced himself not to care about her.

Nick looked at him from the couch, unsure of whether or not he should say anything. Theo groaned loudly, then flopped down on the couch beside Nick.

"I lost the only thing in the world that I cant live without," he sighed, sinking into the sofa. "I've never felt like this before, Nick. I don't know how to get this aching in my chest to go away. I miss her so much... I just need to hold her again, to feel her next to me."

"Go see her." It was the best advice Nick could give.

"I can't... She doesn't want to see me."

"Did you ask?"

"No, but..." He looked over at Nick. "She's with Isaac now. I think she is anyways... He was there for her when I wasn't, and she's pissed at me for it. I didn't know, Nick... I tried. Now, she hates me. I just know she hates me."

"Just try, Theo. Try. Go to her."

* * *

Quinn had been lounging around in her sleep shorts and tank top all night. Scott and Brooke had gone back to his place, and Quinn was too depressed to care. She thought she made the right decision by letting Theo go and giving Isaac another chance, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had hurt Theo so badly. Even if it may have been the best decision, she regretted it.

She heard a knock on her door, and she thought it was Isaac. They had officially decided to be together two days after she parted ways with Theo. Technically, they were dating, which only made it more confusing when she opened the door to Theo.

"Uh, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to come by and see you. If that's okay. I don't know if you want me here."

"It's okay," she told him reluctantly, "come in." She stepped to the side and let Theo into the house. After pushing the door closed, she headed back to the couch and sat down nervously. "You're welcome here, Theo. You're my alpha. You can come anytime."

"How is it going with Isaac?" He asked suddenly, unable to stop himself from blurting it out. Quinn looked caught off guard, and she shrugged her shoulders in response. "Is that good? Are you happier with him?" He really was doing a terrible job at containing himself.

"I'm not happy right now." It was an admittance that was probably something she should have kept to herself. "I'm not... I want to be happy again." That was his breaking point. Theo walked to her, then collapsed at her feet, laying his head on her knees and crying profusely. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. He kept his head in her lap, and he sobbed.

"I need you in my arms again," he told her through the tears. "I can't live without you, Quinn. Please don't leave me. Please. I want to hold you, to wake up to you in the mornings. I need you more than I've ever needed anything. Stay with me, Quinn. Please." Her heart shattered in her chest, causing her physical pain. She laid one hand on his back and tangled her other fingers in his hair.

"Theo, I told Isaac..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "It's too late."

"Don't say that," he sat up, watery eyes glowing red as he stared into hers. "Please don't say that. I love you, Quinn. I can fix everything. I kicked Lyza out of the house. She isn't living with me anymore, and I'll never let anyone else touch me again, Quinn. Just come back to me. I'll be better for you. I'll be everything you need."

"Theo, please..."

"I love you," he said again, reached up to cup her face in his hands. "I need you." He pressed his lips to hers, and as much as she wanted to pull away, she didn't. Tears fell down her face now, just as his stopped, and he leaned up to kiss away those tears. He slid onto the couch beside her, and the two of them laid down together on the couch. He cradled her in his arms just like he used to, and she had never felt so fragile before.

"I'm a terrible person," she sniffed, laying her head against his firm chest. "I'm awful, Theo. You don't want to be with me... How could anyone want to be with someone who loves two people?" Theo took a deep breath,

"I don't care if you love him, too, as long as you still love me. As long as I can still hold you at night, and as long as you still belong to me." He held her tighter. "Please, Quinn. Don't leave me, baby. I love you. I can't lose you." He kissed her head over and over, cuddling her close.

"I'm so lost right now, Theo. I'm so... I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose you. I'm not happy without you in my life." She sank against him, suddenly more relaxed and comfortable than she had been in a few weeks. He was someone who made her feel safe and warm. He was someone to made her feel loved.

"We can figure it out tomorrow, but let me sleep here with you tonight."

"Okay."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33:

Quinn paced back and forth nervously, waiting impatiently for noon when Isaac was supposed to come over. She was going to tell him then that she still had feelings for Theo and she couldn't filly commit to him until she figured them out. She kicked herself for being so indecisive, but she couldn't help it. Her heart was being torn in all different directions, and she didn't know what was best anymore.

Noon finally arrived, and she plopped down on the couch to wait out the last few minutes. Except, instead of Issac arriving, she got a phone call from him. She answered the phone hesitantly, a little worried as to why he wasn't there yet. He sounded distressed, too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it," he told her on the other side of the call. "Something came up and... We're trying to sort it out." Quinn frowned,

"We? What's going on, Isaac?"

"Just give me some time, Quinn. Please? I'll see you in a few days, then I'll explain everything. I love you. Talk to you later." Before she could say anything else or ask anymore questions, Isaac hung up the phone. She was really worried now, since he sounded so despondent and stressed out. It didn't help that moments later, Scott came flying down the stairs and out of the front door. Brooke came down behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked her sister, hoping that Scott gave her a little more insight. Brooke shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He got a call from Lydia, then he said he had to go. He took off before I could even ask." Brooked hugged her chest with her arms. "From the look he had on his face, it was something serious."

"Isaac was upset too. He's not coming today, probably for the same reason. Why won't they tell us?" Quinn sat on the edge of the couch with her elbows on her knees. "He said he'd see me in a few days, and that he'd tell me then. Hopefully Scott will talk to you about it before then, because I don't like not knowing."

"Yeah, me either."

"But we have to mind our business. It's probably pack stuff, you know?"

"Yeah..." Brooke took a deep breath, glancing down at her phone in hopes of seeing Scott's name. Or Liam's. Anyone that could tell her what was going on. She walked over and sat beside her sister. "Let's just catch a movie and try not to worry about it, hm?" Quinn nodded,.

"Sure. Let's do that.

* * *

Theo received a call from Isaac, which was incredibly odd because the two of them never spike outside of being with Quinn. He answered the call hesitantly, then was even more shocked to hear Isaac ask for his help on the other side. Isaac explained the situation, which was perhaps the most shocking off all, and Theo agrees to help him. He gathered up Nick to take with him, and the two of them headed to the police station where Scott's pack had gathered.

* * *

" How the hell is this happening?" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son out in the hallway. "She was dead. I worked the case myself, Stiles." Stiles shook his head, eyes wide with confusion and fear. "Well, you better figure out how she came back, because if there's some... Supernatural thing out there that can bring back the dead, who else is going to be coming back?"

Stiles agreed with his dad, then walked back into the Sheriff's office where Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Derek, Liam, and Parrish all stood around the confused girl in the center of the room. It had been so long since he'd seen her face, since she was killed. Yet there she was. Allison Argent, the hunter, alive and well, looking as if she had never died at all. Stiles could see the aching in Scott and Isaac's eyes. He almost felt bad for them, considering they had both loved her once, and they both moved on.

"Guys, I told you," Allison said with a frown. "I don't know what happened. I don't remember dying, and I don't know how I got here. I just woke up in a motel room by myself. There was a note on the nightstand that said find that I had a second chance."

"Maybe Deaton knows something," Liam suggested. "Is there a monster out there that can bring back the dead?" Scott was finding it hard to speak, and even harder to look at Allison when her presence was doing such a number on him. One glance at Isaac told him that Isaac had it much worse. Scott had moved on before Allison died, but Isaac had still been tied to her, heartbroken by her death.

"I'll give him a call." Avoiding her gaze, Scott stepped out of the room and dialed Deaton's number.

"Hello?" Deaton sounded worried.

"Hey, Deaton. We have a situation."

"Don't you always. What is it?"

"Allison is back. Alive."

"What?" Deaton gasped audibly.

"She's here at the police station. Said she just woke up in a motel yesterday." Scott knew how crazy it sounded. In all the years they spent dealing with the supernatural, they had never known of anyone coming back to life after being killed. It just didn't happen. Or, at least he thought.

"Maybe..." Deaton thought out loud. "No, it's not possible."

"What is it?"

"There's an ancient lore," Deaton sighed. "But it's a myth, Scott. It's not important."

"What is it?"

"Do you know the mythology of the crow?" Deaton asked hesitantly. Scott made a face, then told him no. "In mythology, the crow can bring a soul back from the dead if someone was wrongfully killed and had unfinished business. I read a book once where a man by the name of Thomas Savage wrote in his diary about a man that he claimed had big, beautiful black wings and brought his murdered wife back from the dead. His wife had been missing, but she wasn't reported dead. The man that had the wings delivered her to him, and she couldn't remember any of it. He only barely caught a glimpse of him."

"This sounds crazy, Deaton. There's no way. A werecrow?" Scott scoffed. "There's got to be another explanation."

"He isn't a werecrow. He's a human incarnation of the crow. He's not the only person to ever claim that their loved one was brought back to life by a man or woman with wings. Only, most people refer to them as angels, and it becomes a religious miracle instead of a supernatural occurrence." Deaton took a deep breath. "I doubt the crow legend is true, Scott, but we must take into consideration that this isn't something we've ever seen before. The impossible becomes possible when werewolves, kanimas, kitsunes, and demons exist."

Scott looked back through the window of the Sheriff's office where Allison was answering everyone's many questions. He knew that Deaton was right; they couldn't rule out any possibilities. Somehow, his first love was back from the dead, and he knew that worse was yet to come. Something brought her back for a reason. Usually, when something good happens, something terrible follows.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for all of the reviews, you guys! I watched the crow movies this weekend and was inspired :) Hope you like the story! And remember, if you're ever interested in joining a role-playing forum with Teen Wolf, Supernatural, etc. just PM me!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated, and they help me make decisions in later chapter :) Goodnight you guys! I'll update tomorrow.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Quinn was going out of her mind. She had no idea what was going on, and she seemed to be the only one left out of the loop. Isaac hadn't returned her call or text her back in three days. Brooke went to Scott's house one day, and Scott told her that he was busy, and that Quinn needed to let him go for a little while. Quinn was a little envious that Brooke got to spend time with Scott, but she kept that to herself.

The only thing that kept her from losing her mind is Theo, who text her constantly, although he wouldn't tell her anything either. He kept saying it wasnt his business to discuss and that Isaac would tell Quinn when he was ready. Theo agreed to stop by after a few days, and while Scott and Brooke were out together, Theo came to Quinn's house.

As soon as he came through the door, Quinn threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. She didn't want to admit how much she missed him, but Theo knew it anyways. He held her back, one hand on her back and the other buried in her hair.

"It's okay, love," he said softly over her head. "I'm here now. Nothing is going to change how I feel." She pulled away and looked up at him,

"Why do you say that? What's going on, Theo? Please tell me. It's killing me not knowing, not hearing from him." She was so sad, and she felt so alone. Theo didn't want to show how much her sadness over Isaac hurt. He just wanted to be there for her. He had promised Isaac not to tell Quinn, but she was about to break in two.

"Something happened, and they don't know how or why," he finally gave into her. Her eyes looked into his pleadingly, begging for more information. Theo didn't want to break his promise, but his loyalty was to Quinn first. Always. He took her by the hand and walked her to the couch. After sitting her down and flopping down beside her, he took a deep breath, and he began the story.

"I don't know if you remember them mentioning Allison, but she was Scott's girlfriend, and a hunger. She was killed a long time ago during a fight with some bad guys. Well, Scott and her broke up before then, and she and Isaac had gotten really close. He fell for her, while Scott moved on." He sighed. "Somehow, Allison is alive, and she's back. Deaton thinks he knows what it may be, but none of us have ever seen anything like this before."

"She's... He's still in love with her?"

"I don't know," Theo told her honestly. "I think everyone is just scrambling trying to understand how and why this happened. I don't think it's about that, Quinn. She was their friend above all else." He put a loving hand on her cheek. "It'll be okay. He will call you when things have settled down a little bit. I promise." Theo never thought he's ses the day when he was helping Isaac, but the situation was not one that he could take advantage of. No, it was too serious.

"What do I do?" She asked him solemnly. "Can I at least help somehow? I'm a part of your pack, too, Theo. I'm your beta, just like Nick is, and you take Nick everywhere with you."

"You're my girl before you're anything else," he frowned, "which means keeping you safe is more important than taking you with me for pack stuff. We don't know what's going on. I don't think Isaac wants to involve you in case it's something bad, and I'm inclined to agree. Although I don't think he should be ignoring you..." He sighed heavily, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on. Will it make you feel better if I just take you to see him?"

"You would do that for me?" She asked, perking up a little. He nodded,

"Of course. Let's go, love."

* * *

Isaac sat on the couch in Scott and Stiles' living room by himself while the rest of the gang sat around the kitchen table talking and laughing with Allison. Everyone was getting used to the idea of having her back, and they were settling in. Isaac couldn't help but feel sad somehow, like there was a decision he was going to have to make that would hurt.

Allison wondered into the living room, and she sat on the couch beside him. She could tell that he was upset, so she nudged him playfully with her elbow to get his attention.

"What's going on, Lahey?" She asked with a playful smile. Isaac shrugged his shoulders in response, dropping his gaze to his lap. "Come on," she pushed a little more. "You can talk to me. We used to be good friends, didn't we? I have a feeling you're upset because of me, so I think I deserve to know why."

"I missed you," he told her, glancing up in her direction. "I was a mess after you died. Scott had Kira, but... For so long I didn't have anyone. I couldn't rely on someone else to hold me up when all I wanted to do was give up and fall."

"I'm here now," she told him softly. "You can lean on me." What about Quinn? Isaac asked himself. He hadn't even told Allison about Quinn yet, and he didn't understand why he hadn't. "Don't be sad, Isaac. I'm not going anywhere ever again. Okay?" She paused for a moment, then decided now was as good a time as any to be honest with him. "When I first woke up in that motel, I was scared and my chest ached so bad, like it was burning inside of my ribcage. The only person I wanted to see was you. I called out for you...I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I wanted you to be there, to help me." Isaac's eyes widened and he looked up at her,

"Why me? What about Scott?"

"Scott moved on even before I... I went away. I had moved on, too, Isaac." Her cheeks flushed pink. "You weren't my emotional tether for no reason... I care about you, Isaac. A lot. I'm so glad I got another chance, because this time I'm not going to waste it. I'm going to tell you the truth. Before I died, I was falling in love with you."

"Allison, I-"

"Don't say anything just yet," she told him, putting a finger against his lips gently. She smiled. "It's a lot to process. Just think it over and we can talk later, okay?" She stood up, ruffled his hair, then walked back into the kitchen, leaving Isaac in pieces.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short! I just wanna see how everyone reacts before I write the next chapter because it's gonna be a long, sad, full of feels chapter :) so tell me what you think so far and what you'd like to see happen! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Lyza knocked over and over again on Theo's door. She could smell him inside, and she could hear him and Nick muttering to each other. She was growing more frustrated by the second, and the pounding on the door only got harder and louder.

"Theo! Let me in!" She was getting desperate and Theo could hear it. All the more reason to ignore her. "Theo, please, can we talk about this? Just give me a chance. I promise I can be a better girl for you than she is. Quinn is selfish and boring. Theo, just open the door and talk to me. I'm your beta, you can't ignore me forever!" Her fist pounded on the door until the wood started to splinter. Finally, Nick opened the door and glared at her with yellow eyes.

"The only selfish person around here is you. We don't want you to live here, and you don't have to live here to be a part of the pack. We care about you, but we can't handle you anymore." Nick's eyes returned to normal for the moment. That was, until Lyza burst through and shoved him to the ground.

She moved past him into the living room where Theo sat on the couch casually. He didn't even seem surprised to see her, or surprised that she burst into the house by force. He just sat back with his legs crossed on the coffee table and his arm resting on the back of the couch.

"Lyza, we discussed this. I told you to move out, not that you weren't part of the pack anymore."

"How could you choose her over your own beta?" Lyza scoffed at him. "When you turned me, you said betas were the most important thing to alphas, and that you'd always be there to take care of me. You said no one would ever hurt me again."

"I didn't lie to you," Theo frowned at her accusing tone. "I won't let anyone hurt you. You are my beta, and I will protect you. That does not mean I have to live with you, or be with you the way you want. Quinn is my beta too, but more than that, she's my girlfriend. If you think I should put you before her, you're out of your mind. The way you're acting now just reminds me of why I'll always choose Quinn over you."

"You've never given me a chance!" She snapped. "How do you know I wouldn't be a good girlfriend? How do you know I wouldn't love you better than she does?" Theo laid his head back against the couch, clearly annoyed by her presence. Nick walked over and grabbed her shoulder,

"Come on, let's go, Lyza."

"No, it's not fair!" She yelled, eyes glowing and teeth shooting out. "You'll regret this Theo Raeken. I'll make you pay for tossing me aside like garbage. Just you wait." She shoved Nick away again, although not as hard, and stormed out of the house, slamming the door. Nick sighed in relieve, then looked over at Theo.

"Are you worried that she's gonna do something stupid?"

"No. Let her come after me. I'm an alpha, and I'm not afraid to show her what that means." He stood and approached Nick. "Thank you for not being crazy," he told his adopted beta, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling down at him. "Between the two of us, she stands no chance." He squeezed Nick's shoulder endearingly, then headed off towards the kitchen.

* * *

Isaac didn't want to tell Quinn how he was feeling, but he didn't have a choice. It just upset him that this happened so quickly after Quinn finally made her choice. She chose Isaac, and she put her heart in his hands. But he was about to break it. He didn't have a choice. With Allison back, everything was different. Isaac had to make his own decision.

"I've missed you," Quinn said to break the silence. They were sitting on her couch together, and she reached over then to grab his hand."Ive been lost without you." She could read the distress on his face, and it made her nervous. It didn't seem like she could say anything to make him feel better, so she sat back and stayed quiet.

"Listen, Quinn," he began, "you don't know how much it meant to me that you picked me over Theo. I love you. I was so happy. But... There's a history with Allison that I can't ignore. I don't know if it's a good idea to commit to being with you when there's still something in my heart for her. I wish there wasn't, Quinn, but there is. I can't ignore it."

"What are you saying?" Her heart broke in two inside her chest. "You don't want to be with me?" Isaac looked up at her with watery eyes.

"I'm saying I can't be with you. There's still these... Unresolved feelings for Allison, and she feels the same. I want to be honest with you, Quinn... I think I still love her. I love you, you know that, but... I can't bring myself to choose you over her. I know it's cruel of me. Especially since you jsut chose me over Theo. But I can't. I'm sorry." He stood up, not wanting to stick around for what would come after their conversation.

"Where are you going?" She asked through her own tears. Isaac took a deep breath.

"To tell her the same thing." And that's what he did. He left Quinn's house and headed over to Scott's to see Allison. He knew that Scott was at Quinn's with Brooke, and Stiles was with Malia. He and Allison would have a chance to talk alone for the first time.

When he knocked on the door, it only took her a few seconds to answer it. Her face lit up when she saw Isaac, which made his heart flutter in a way it hadn't for a very long time. Everything he had gone through after she died resurfaced. All of the pain he felt returned, hitting him like a ton of bricks. He stepped through the door, then fell to his knees at her feet.

"Isaac?" She was stunned when his arms snaked around her waist and he held her tightly, his head pressed against her stomach. Allison didn't know what was going on or what to do, but she could hear him quietly weeping below her. She knelt down with him, taking his face into her hands gently. "Tell me what's going on?"

"I was supposed to be with Quinn," he confessed to her. "I loved her, and we were going to be together. But then you came along, and I couldn't stop myself from remembering how I felt about you. I broke it off with Quinn for good. I made her cry, and I don't regret my decision." He held her arms tightly. "I had to do it, Allison. I still love you, too."

"Isaac," she said his name softly, like she was trying to be gentle in touch and in tone. Tears fell down his cheeks. "No, don't cry. It's okay. I'm here, Isaac. It'll be okay. She'll forgive you." She couldn't stand seeing him cry like that. Allison leaned forwards and began kissing away the tears. "You're okay, Isaac. It's okay. Don't cry." She kissed away another tear.

When her lips touched his cheek again, he lifted his head to stare directly in her eyes. His own flashed yellow for a minute, then he reached up to cup her cheek in one hand. Allison's hands fell away from his face as he leaned closer to her. Her heart nearly stopped when he pulled her face close and pressed his soft lips to hers.

Despite the salt from his tears still lingering on her gently lips, Isaac loved the taste of her mouth. They moved in sync, both grabbing for one another like they were just desperate to feel each other again. Allison sunk into his kiss, and he melted into her touch. Isaac knew then that he made the right decision. As guilty as she felt for taking him away from Quinn, Allison knew that he would always be a part of her, always there in her heart, for as long as she lived.

* * *

Quinn had finally stopped crying, although it was more because her body couldn't produce anymore tears than it was because she felt better. Luckily, she had called Theo and he was on his way to see her. With Isaac forfeiting his relationship with her, it gave her the ability to fully commit to Theo, if he still wanted her. She wondered if he'd push her away because he felt like she was using him as a rebound. But that wasn't the case. She loved him, too.

She sat against the kitchen counter, swirling around the wine in the bottom of her glass. The only thing Quinn thought might help is to get a glass of wine, sit down, and try to relax while she waited for Theo to show up. Her chest ached, more than ever before. It hurt because she had decided to try a relationship with Isaac and Theo, but one of them chose someone else. Perhaps it was better for Isaac, since she didn't think the idea of sharing her would have made him very happy. It was a selfish thing to ask of him anyways.

But she loved him so much, she had to try. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for either of them, but she couldn't let go of either of them as an alternative. Now she had to let go of Isaac. He wanted someone else, and she had to accept that, even if it hurt to lose him.

There was a knock on her door and she was overcome with relief. Finally, she wouldn't be alone. Theo would be there to hold her and comfort her. When she walked to the door and opened it, she was completely unprepared for it to fly open violently, smacking her in the forehead and sending her backwards. Her glass of wine fell from her hand, smashing agaisnt the ground. She could feel a drop of blood sliding down the side of her face.

"Why'd it have to be you?" She heard Lyza seethe from the doorway. Theo's other beta slammed the door behind her, locking it. "He could have picked me, so why did it have to be you?!" Quinn struggled to regain composure and get to her feet. As soon as she even stood up, she recieved another blow, this time from Lyza. Lyzas fist slammed into her ribcage, cracking one of them and forcing Quinn to the ground again.

"What do you want?" Quinn cried out, clutching her side, any slight movement causing a ripple of pain to shoot through her torso as the fractured bone bent a little more. It was a suckerpunch that pissed Quinn off more than anything. "What, you can't fight me fair and square? You have to catch me off guard in my own house?"

"I don't want to fight you, Quinn," Lyza scoffed, glaring down at her with glowing yellow eyes. "In fact, the less you fight, the better."

"Then why are you here?" Her own eyes turned to those of her Wolf form. She was unable to move at the moment, but she was hoping she could stall Lyza until she healed. Lyza wasn't stupid, though, and she knew what Quinn was trying to do. She kicked her in the side violently, shattering that rib completely and causing Quinn to scream out in pain. Tears immediately began streaming down Quinn's face, which only seemes to please Lyza.

"I hate to sound like a cliche," Lyza snarled, "but if I can't have Theo, you certainly don't get to have him. You don't deserve him. You're nothing but a selfish, cheating, lying little whore who can't stand being with just one guy. You had to have both."

"Like you're any better than me," Quinn glared up at her with bright yellow eyes. "You had to have Theo, the only one in your house that had a girlfriend. But that's what you like right? A challenge? A home to wreck."

"You bitch!" Lyza snarled again, her claws shooting out in anger. "That's it. I'm done talking. It's time for you to go." Lyza dropped down onto Quinn's torso to pin her down, only causing more pressure and pain to Quinn's broken ribs. Lyza raised her hand, but she paused when she heard the wooden door crack. She turned back to see Theo run into the room, eyes fiery red. Before he could reach her, Lyza sliced her hand across Quinn's throat, digging deep enough to slice her jugular and sever her trachea. Quinn couldn't even cry out anymore. She was choking on blood

"NOOO!" Theo howled, rushing forwards and grabbing Lyzas head. He gave her one last growl before twisting her head hard enough to snap her neck. He shoved Lyzas lifeless body away and collapsed by Quinn. "Quinn, no. No, no, no, no, don't do this to me." He lifted her into his arms. Quinn's head fell to one side when it became too heavy for her to hold up anymore, and just for a minute, she swore she saw Lyzas eyes flash bright blue. She knew what that meant for her.

She tried to tell Theo that she loved him, that she didn't want him to cry over. No sounds but choking could come from her mangled throat. Theo clutched her tightly against him, sobbing mercilessly and begging whatever deity above them to spare her life. Quinn couldn't heal fast enough this time. It was over.

"Baby, no, please," he wept, tears dripping from his cheek onto the exposed parts of her chest. "NOOOO!" It turned into a howl, not one that a man could possibly make. No, it was something raw and animalistic, like the wolf inside of Theo was also mourning the loss of his love."Quinn! Come back to me. Come back to me, Quinn, I love you." He couldnt stop sobbing, his whole body rocking with each wave of sobs. She lifted her head one last time to look up at him, and she lifted her hand, as difficult as it was. Quinn touched his cheek and smiled, then her whole body fell limp.

"Quinn, don't leave me here!" He shook her a little harder than he meant to. "Quinn? Quinn?!" She didn't respond. Her yellow eyes faded back to normal, then closed completely. Blood stained her clothes and his, too, but he didn't care. His world had ended, his universe crushed in a single moment. Suddenly, nothing meant anything to him. She was gone. Everything that meant anything was gone. Then, he remembered.

"Don't worry, baby," he whispered down to her, pushing her hair out of her still face. "I'm going to get you back. I promise. I'll find a way. I'll find the crow." Theo scooped her body up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you've been enjoying this story a whole lot :) It's coming up to the end. Chapter 40 is usually where I end the stories, but if you'd like to read a sequel, just let me know in the reviews! Also, tell me what you think so far, and what you hope happens :) Thanks so much you guys! ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 35:

Scott held Brooke in his arms, occasionally reaching down to wipe away any tears that fell down her cheeks. She had been almost inconsolable all day, devastated by the loss of her sister. What hurt even worse is that Theo wouldn't let them bury Quinn. He was convinced that he could find the crow, that he could bring her back, even though Deaton told him that it was going to be pretty much impossible. There was no hope. Quinn was lost for good.

Brooke and Scott laid in his bed, in his room, listening to some soft, slow tunes that seemed to help calm Brooke down a little. She laid with her head on his chest and one arm over his stomach. His shirt was a little damp against her cheek, but she didn't care. It barely bothered her at all. There were more important things to think about, more important people to think about. Her sister. Her only family member that wasn't psychotic or completely absent from their lives. Brooke didn't want to live with her mother again. She wanted to stay with Scott.

"I love you," Scott said after a few minutes of solemn silence. "I'm here for you, Brooke. Anything you need, I'm here." He stroked her hair softly, brushing his thumb over her cheek each time, catching a few lingering tears. She nodded against his chest, not really knowing what to say in response. Words seemed to escape her completely. It was hard to speak when there was a gaping hole in her chest that made it hard to breathe, much less speak.

He took a deep breath, and her head rose with his firm chest, then fell back into place with it, too. If she didn't move, if she didn't speak, then she could hold it together for a little while. Brooke just focused on the song that played from Scott's iPod.

 _Mama put my guns in the ground,_

 _I can't shoot them anymore._

 _That long black cloud is coming down,_

 _and I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door._

Quinn went through a hardcore Bob Dylan phase when she was a teenager. At the time, Brooke didn't like his music, but as she got older, especially now when she wanted to feel close to Quinn, his music became something that she needed in her life. It was calming, slow, and peaceful. It was holding her together at a time when all she wanted to do was fall apart. Even though Scott and everyone else told her that she would be okay, that the hurt would eventually pass, it didn't feel like the pain in her chest would ever go away, not without Quinn.

Scott shifted so that he could cradle her in his arms even tighter. She sunk into him like she wanted to melt away completely against his body. He brought her up so he could kiss her forehead gently. He knew how it felt to lose someone he loved, and it was never an easy process to move past it, but he had to help her. He had to be there for her, to push her to the other side where she could be happy again, where she could smile and feel like there was still good left in the world.

* * *

"Thanks, Sheriff," Nick said before hanging up the phone and slipping it back into his pocket. He sighed heavily, then moved back into the living room where Theo was laying on the couch with a pillow over his face. It was hard seeing his alpha in pieces like he was, but Nick was doing his best to help him anyways. He understood why Theo was broken, but he had to do something.

"That was Stilinski," Nick told Theo. "He said that the official ruling is self-defense. Lyza came in with a knife, attacked you and Quinn. Unfortunately Quinn was killed before you could stop Lyza." He stood at the end of the couch, staring down at his motionless alpha. "It's a hell of a story to sell, but he managed it somehow. I guess because Lyza had a history of fits of rage. They contacted her old therapist."

"I don't care what lie they decided on. I just need to know how I'm suppose to find this goddamn crow." Theo sat up suddenly, angrily throwing the pillow across the room. Nick flinched slightly when it collided with a table and made a loud bang. "I have to save her, and I'm running out of time, Nick. They want her body, but I can't give it to them yet. Not until I run out of time."

"When is that?" Nick asked him, a frown temporarily aging his face. "When she starts smelling? When she starts rotting? You can't keep her in your room forever, Theo, that's just sick. She deserves a proper burial. Even Deaton said that she isn't going to come back. The crow can't be found or caught. It's over, Theo, I'm sorry. You have to let her go, okay? Her family and friends deserve peace."

"Shut up, Nick," Theo grimaced. "I need you on my side, not theirs."

"I _am_ on your side, Theo," Nick scoffed. "I wouldn't be here with a dead body in the other room if I wasn't on your side!"

"Don't refer to her as a dead body." Theo stood up defensively, looking down at Nick with his teeth grinding together. Nick inhaled deeply, then stepped away from Theo as his beta instincts kicked in and forced him to back down. He walked back into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of liquor from the cabinet and getting a glass to pour it in. He avoided Theo's gaze as he headed off to his room, shut the door behind him, and locked it.

Theo flopped back down on the couch, his body as tired as his mind. Everything inside and out seemed to have this dull ache, but nothing was as painful as the migraine he was suffering from. Finally, he got up, and he walked towards his room. He stood outside the door for a moment, just taking deep breaths to prepare himself to look at her again, to see her like that. He pushed open the door, bracing himself, but she was gone. Her body was not where he left it on the bed. Theo felt like fainting.

"Nick!" He called out, nearly collapsing against the door-frame. "Nick, get out here. She's gone."

* * *

The last thing Quinn remembered was looking up into Theo's red tear-filled eyes and wishing that she could have stayed with him forever. After that, it was just dark. Quiet. Sad. It was like being asleep and being conscious all at once. She could feel the loss, but she didn't understand what it was. Images would flash in front of her. Ones of her family, of Brooke. More than anything, she saw Theo. She saw his face, that horrible twisted expression of pain that she saw just before the darkness swallowed her. The darkness she stayed in.

Then, out of nowhere, she heard a voice. It called her name, so softly and sweetly. Her eyes opened in the darkness, searching for the source of that voice even thought she couldn't see anything. Her hands reached out, and her legs started moving. It called again, luring her in its direction, so she followed. She felt her mouth open to speak, but no sound came out. Then, a hand laid on her cheek, lifting her head upwards.

Suddenly, there was a pair of soft unrecognizable lips pressed against her own. Her mouth opened a little in surprise, and the stranger who called out to her breathed into her, through her, like a strong gust of wind filling her body to the point that she felt she was going to float away. The darkness started to fade away, into a bright light. Not just any light. The light on the ceiling in Theo's room.

A man appeared in her line of sight, hovering above her. He was gorgeous. He had black hair that was pushed back out of his eyes, but looked like it could fall into his eyes at any point. His eyes were bright grey, smoky, glowing even brighter than the light. He was shirtless, and she hated to admit that he was as muscular as Theo and Isaac, if not more.

Quinn gasped a little when she felt his surprisingly warm hands reach underneath her. The stranger suddenly lifted her in his arms. He took her away from the bed, towards the window across the room. He leaned down, kissed her forehead, and told her to sleep.

Just like that, she was asleep again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Quinn felt like she was in a daze. For a few days now after she was swept away by the stunning stranger, she spent her time laying in a bed in a motel room. She wore nothing but a big white tee shirt and her underwear, but she had never felt more comfortable in all of her life than she did just laying in that warm, soft bed. Every now in then, in here daze, he would come to her, appear in the bed beside her, stroking her hair, whispering her name.

It all felt like a dream. As far as she knew, she was dead, and this was some form of weird afterlife. She just wished Theo was there, that he was with her. Even though this stranger, the man whose name she didn't know, was one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen, she still wanted her love to be with her. He was everything she ever wanted, and everything she ever needed.

While she was laying there, curled up with the small brown teddy bear that the man had left for her, he appeared again. This time, he was hovering above her, floating just inches away from her. He said her name softly again, one of the only few words he ever spoke to her, then he used his thumb to turn her face so she was looking up at him. Her eyes blinked as they adjusted to the sudden change in light.

"Stay with me," he pleaded with her. These were new words to her. Her gaze narrowed at him, confused by the words. She didn't think she had a choice. Quinn figured she was dead and this was what the rest of her life was going to be like. No eating, no using the bathroom, no pain, nothing but warmth and light. He whispered it again, and she spoke back to him for the first time since he took her away.

"Theo," she said his name longingly, and the man seemed to be hurt by the sound of his name. "I want to see him again." The man floated to the side, then gently lowered himself onto the bed beside her, not touching her, just staring over at her with sorrowful eyes. "Who are you?" She finally mustered up the energy to ask him. He briefly looked away from her, as if he didn't want to answer. "Tell me."

"Call me Cole, if you'd like. It's what my name used to be."

"Cole," she repeated back to him, causing him to smile at her. "Where am I?"

"Safe," he responded vaguely, something that seemed to be common for him. She frowned over at him, then reached out to grab his hand. He flinched at her sudden and unexpected touch.

"I want to go home."

"Why? There you have to live in fear of dying. I can't save you again."

"What do you mean? What happened to me?"

"It doesn't matter. You're safe here. With me. You need to stay."

"Why? Are you the one who brought back Allison?" She asked him. Cole looked away from her, avoiding answering her question again. "Tell me the truth, Cole. What the hell are you? Why can't I go home?"

"You can."

"So take me there."

"If that is what you desire, I guess I cannot say no," he sighed. He sat up on his elbow, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep, my little bird." Suddenly, the darkness swallowed her whole again.

* * *

Theo sat on his knees in a pool of blood he spilled. The head of the alpha that refused to give him information on the crow sat only a couple of feet in front of him, luckily with the face turned away. He didn't want to look into those lifeless eyes. He didn't want to see the monster he was becoming reflected back at him. After a moment of collecting himself, he stood and walked over to the alpha's mate, who still laid injured on the ground, still alive, but barely.

"What do you know about the crow? He brought you back. You mean to tell me you can't remember anything?" He growled down at her. She stared up at him with fear in her big, round eyes. She was so young, only twenty-something it would seem. Yet, here he was, ready to kill her, the last member of her pack left alive after the carnage that Theo created. She shook her head,

"Please. I swear. I don't know anything about him. I don't remember."

"That's truly unfortunate," he sighed. Theo stepped on the werewolf's throat, and with a little extra force, he snapped her neck with the heel of his shoe. He left their house after that. Their entire pack had been slaughtered by Theo, and all for nothing. They refused to give him any information about the crow, the only thing on the planet that could bring Quinn back to him. He was sure of it. The Crow took her. He had to find him, so he could bring her home.

Once he got back to Beacon Hills, Theo quickly dodged everyone and got back to his house without being spotted. He discarded his blood-soaked clothing, then jumped in the shower to wash away all the blood covering his face and hands. What was he turning into? That was two packs he had gone through looking for information about the Crow. Neither of them helped him, and they all died by his hand. He was going out of his mind looking for her, and the bloodlust was starting to build up inside of him. He would go through anyone, kill anything, to find Quinn.

After he cleaned himself up, Theo got dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Thank God for Nick. He was sticking around, staying at the house, doing laundry and cleaning and minding his own business. Nick truly was an admirable beta. If only he had his other beta with him, too. Life would be perfect. Theo could be good again. Then again, maybe he was always bad. When Lyza killed Quinn, he snapped his estranged betas neck like it was nothing. He killed Lyza, and he felt good about it. Maybe he wasn't a good guy after all. Maybe he was always a killer. Quinn just held it back.

Then, he smelled her. For a moment, he thought he was truly going out of his mind, but her scent filled the air like a sweet, warm aroma. Theo slammed his dresser drawer closed, then walked out of his room. His heart stopped when he saw her.

"Theo," Quinn blinked at him. "Hey."

"Please tell me I'm not crazy," he collapsed then, falling to his knees. "Tell me this is real." Quinn rushed to him, kneeling down beside him and taking him into her arms. Theo broke into a million pieces then, sobbing against her chest, clinging to her like his very existence hinged on her presence. "Quinn, you're back. He brought you back." She raised an eyebrow.

"Who did? I have no idea how I got here. Do you mind filling me in?"

"What?" Theo leaned back and stared at her. "What do you mean? You died, Quinn. Lyza killed you, and you've been gone for a week now. Someone came, and they took you away, took your body away from me. I assumed it was the Crow, and I had to be right, because you're here now. He gave you back to me." He hugged her again, tighter this time, almost to the point of breaking her. Quinn clung to him, too, confused, but slowly putting the pieces together in her own mind. "I missed you so much," Theo told her. "I tried so hard to find him. To find you."

"I'm here," she reassured him. "I'm not going anywhere." For some reason, she couldn't remember anything. It was all a blur to her, and some of it was completely blank. How could she not remember? Then, she caught the scent of blood. "Theo, are you bleeding?" He pulled away, then looked down at the blood seeping through his shirt.

"I got into a fight. It's nothing." He tilted her head up towards his, away from the wound, then kissed her passionately, like he was never going to be able to do it again. They fell over, tangled in each other's arms, holding one another and enjoying the feeling of being back in the arms of the one they love.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Quinn was startled out of sleep by a particularly loud clap of thunder. Lightning flashed briefly, blinding her eyes for a moment as she jerked up from the bed. Once she regained her sight, Quinn rubbed her sleepy eyes, then looked down to see Theo still sleeping peacefully beside her. A smile tugged at her lips for a moment. He was beside her, and everything felt right again. She didn't remember a time when it felt wrong, but she knew somehow that it had been, that she had been missing him terribly for some time.

Feeling parched, she crawled out of bed and made her way into the kitchen, wearing nothing but her lacy black underwear and one of his tee shirts which fell down to cover her bare thighs. She swept her long brown waves to one side, rubbing her now exposed neck to ease some ache she felt there. Maybe she had slept wrong. Either way, water was what she needed. And maybe an aspirin.

When she reached the cabinet, she stood on her toes and fumbled around a bit until she found the pain relievers. She was just about to reach for a glass on the bottom shelf when her werewolf senses kicked in. Her body went rigid, and a sweet scent filled her nostrils. It was familiar to her and foreign all at the same time. Quinn whirled around to see a stranger standing in the dark, a shadow of a man with large black wings extended from his back, like an angel,a dark angel.

Her back pressed into the counter, and her eyes started to glow bright yellow as she felt both fear and intrigue rippling through her now trembling body. The man stepped into the light of the moon beaming through the window, and the wings were gone. He was just a man, dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans. He was handsome, beautiful really, like something majestic and magical. His eyes were glowing too, like smoke flowing in front of a light source she couldn't see.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaky like her body. The man's gaze fell to the ground, and he seemed to be hurt by her confusion.

"You know me," he said in response, his voice rich and smooth like satin wrapping around her skin. "At least, you did. I saved you. I brought you back, because you can still do good in this world." He took a step towards her. "Youre one of the first truly good souls I've ever brought back. It's amazing really. There's hurt, but no hatred, no animosity. My little wounded bird." He stood in front of her, close now, and he took a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Why cant I remember you?" She asked him, suddenly not afraid. When she looked into his eyes, she could see the longing, the loneliness. She could feel the aching he felt. "Why cant I remember being dead? Did you do that?"

"I don't get to choose," he explained. "I didn't want you to forget. How could I? You're so beautiful. I wanted you to stay, but... sadly your heart belongs to another. It's something I cannot obtain, no matter how much I long for it." His eyes lifted to meet hers. "I shouldn't be here. I'm not supposed to come back for you, but I couldnt help myself. I want you to remember me. To remember our time together. Do you want to remember it as well?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "I don't like having that blank spot in my memory. I don't want to be confused. I want to know, and to understand what happened to me." He smiled at her, and she felt like melting in front of him.

"If that is what you want. I cannot say no." He forwards even closer to her, and he took her face in his hands. He leaned his head down, and their lips met. It felt strange, like nothing Quinn had ever experienced before. It was warm and bright, not that bright made any sense to her. Suddenly, it all vame rushing back to her in a wave crashing inside her mind. Her memories returned. She remembered dying, and she remembered being swept away by him. Quinn also remembered the days she spent with him.

"You know me," he said once he pulled away from her. "You and I are friends, Quinn. Anytime you need me, just call my name. But only when you're alone. You can tell the one you trust the most what you remember, but don't tell them my name. Or that I came back to you."

"What's so special about me?" She frowned at him. "Why did you save me? Why do you want me to remember you?" This was all too much to take in all at once. It was still confusing, even though she remembered everything.

"I can see something in you. Something beautiful, but broken. There's guilt, love, passion, pain. But there's no hate, no anger. It's a very rare thing. Everyone hates. But not you. Not even the one that hurt you the most. Your past love. The one you regret hurting." He looked through her, yet at her at the same time. Quinn frowned.

"How do you know about that?"

"It's my job to know. To see what's inside of you so that I can determine if you deserve a second chance at life. But I wanted you to stay with me. Still, even though I had to return you to the one you love, I couldn't stop thinking about you." His hand grazed over her cheek lightly. "I hope you think about me, too, little bird. But I have to go now. Your love has realized you're gone."

"I'm sorry," she frowned. "I love him."

"I know," Cole nodded with a polite smile to cover his sadness. Quinn blinked, and he was gone. She remembered everything about him and what happened to her. There was no blank space anymore, even though he was gone. It was a relief.

"You okay?" A tired voice came from the bedroom doorway. Quinn looked up at Theo, and she nodded in response. He walked over to her, feet dragging as he moved. "What're you doing up, love? Is something wrong?"

"The thunder woke me," she explained. "Just needed some water." Theo took her in his arms, holding her against his chest and realizing how small she was, how fragile. She was his porcelain angel, and he would never let anything happen to her again. "I'm okay, Theo," she pushed off of his chest and looked up at him. "I promise."

"I know, I just... I really missed you, Quinn. I thought I'd lost you forever, and now you're back. I don't ever want to lose you again." He kissed her, lips warm and soft against hers. Familiar and comfortable like home. She was home.

"I'm not going anywhere," she promised him. "I'm with you til the end." Her arms snaked around his neck, lifting herself so she was closer to him. Theo picked her up altogether, hands holding her upper thighs as he carried her to the bedroom.

Her back hit the mattress, then he bore down onto her. His hands slid under the tee shirt she wore, feeling along the bare skin of her sides and hips. Their mouths crashed together in a fit of hunger and passion, tongues just aching to taste each other. Theo sat back, and she leaned up with him, not wanting to break the heated kiss. He pulled her shirt over her head, appreciating the convenience of no bra in his way.

"I can feel you again," he whispered as she fell back down onto the mattress, staring up at him with bright yellow eyes. Her chest was bare, but she did not feel exposed. Not with him. All of her belonged to him, every bit above and below. His fingers hooked the hem of her underwear, then dragged them down and dropped them to the floor. Now completely naked beneath him, Quinn reached up to strip him of his own shirt.

"Don't be afraid to break me," she told him, sinking back into the bed as her eyes flicked down to his aggravatingly buttoned jeans. "It's okay if you hurt me a little. I don't want you to treat me like I'm fragile, Theo. I want you to break me this time." Theo's eyes widened a little in surprise. She wasn't usually this bold or this demanding. He couldn't tell her no. Not right now.

"Be careful hat you wish for," he smirked his usual Theo smirk. It made her happy to see that expression again, to see that old Theo coming back to her. The one she fell for from the very beginning. His claws shot out, and he ran them down her thighs, piercing the skin and causing blood to flow down her outer thighs. Moaning lowly, she reached up and yanked apart his jeans, sending the button flying across the room. Theo grinned.

He stripped himself of his jeans, then sat back. Theo reached forwards, and he dragged her into his now bare lap. She felt him beneath her, and it only made her body tremble in anticipation. She sat up, positioned him underneath her, then lowered herself down into place, taking all of him in despite the initial his hand closed around her throat gently, not squeezing too hard, but applying just enough pressure to really get her going.

He kissed her, holding her in place, enjoying the feeling and warmth of being inside her again. Finally he had his Quinn back, safe and sound and in his arms again, the way it was always supposed to be. She was his beta, and his first true love. His only true love. Yet, he wasn't being gentle with her this time. That's not what she wanted. Still holding her by the throat, Theo started bouncing her in his lap. He was going to make love to her how she wanted him to, because he wanted her more than anything in the universe. And he finally could have her again.

* * *

Isaac leaned back against the counter. He had recieved the news about Quinn's return from Scott, which hurt him a little, but he didn't sort of break up with her for Allison not too long before she died. He guessed it was fair that she would contact Theo and Brooke first. Since Brooke was with Scott, he figured he should call and inform Isaac of her return.

"She remembers," he said aloud to the girl that was in the shower three feet from him. He spoke loud so she could hear him over the water.

"What, really?" Allison asked, surprised by the information. "That's weird. Everything we've heard from Deaton suggests that everyone who is brought back forgets everything. I wonder why she's able to remember him. What did she say about him?"

"He was handsome and polite," Isaac told her. "At least, that's what she told Brooke. And what Brooke told Scott that Quinn said. He brought her back because she could still do good in the world. Probably why he brought you back, too."

"He was quick to bring her back. He waited years to revive me." Allison frowned. There were years of her life missing. She wished she could remember what happened to her. She was glad Quinn didn't have to live with hat lingering question or that blank space that felt empty in her mind. But she wished she was spared of it, too.

"Who knows how this guy's thinks," Isaac muttered, setting his phone down on the counter. "He kept checking for a text or call or something from Quinn, but there was nothing. She must still be upset with him, even though she had Theo to comfort her. "Doesn't matter how long it took. You're here, amd that's all that matters."

"Maybe," she sighed. The shower shut off, and Allison stepped out. Isaac caught a brief glimpse of her bare body before she wrapped it in a towel. She squeezed the water from her hair. "What's wrong, Mr. Lahey? You look like someone just ran over your dog."

"You think she hates me now?" He asked Allison, and he didnt have to tell her who "she" was. Allison already knew. She took a deep breath.

"No. Does it matter that much to you? That she loves you?"

"I don't care if she loves me, Allison, but I don't want her to hate me either," he frowned, dropping his gaze to the ground. Allison walked to him, taking his face into her hands and lifting it so she could stare into his eyes.

"Quinn is smart enough to know people can't help how they feel," she smiled at him. "I love you, Isaac. I know for a fact that Quinn cant hate you, because it's not possible to hate someone she loved the way I love you." Isaac relaxed a little.

"I love you," he said back, kissing her softly. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Anytime, Lahey."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry for any errors! I'm still writing on my phone and spellcheck and my keyboard tend to screw me over :( anyways! Thanks for reading and the story is winding down to an end :) hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see happen at the end :3**

* * *

Chapter 38:

Scott was more than relieved to see Brooke's smiling face again. She came into his room, dropped her purse on the floor, then flipped belly down onto his bed. She curled up by his side. Quinn was alive and well, and Brooke just got back from seeing her. While she was gone, Brooke had stayed with Scott at his place, unable to handle being in the house that belonged to her and Quinn.

"You seem like you feel better," Scott scooted towards her, shirtless and ready for bed. Brooke sat up on her elbows, then grinned over at him,

"I have my family back. Everyone I love is here and healthy, and how could I not feel better?" She leaned up a little to place a kiss on his bicep. "Plus, I get to be here. With you. And sleep beside you, and wake up beside you. To me, that's perfection."

"Oh yeah?" He asked her, rolling closer so he was by her side, able to lean close to press a kiss to her cheek. "Well, have you given any more thought to officially moving in? Stiles doesn't care. He loves you, too. Thinks you're good for me. I know Quinn just got back." He kissed her mouth. "But consider it? I'd love to have you here full time."

"Once she gets settled back in, I'll ask her," Brooke promised, looking down at the mattress underneath her stomach. Scott rolled until he was on his knees, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her. "You're in a good mood too."

"I'm happy," he said, leaning down to press his lips to the exposed part of her back. She was wearing that tight black tank top he liked with the lace around her cleavage. He slid his hand under the tank, slowly pushing it up so he could trace kisses down her spine, sending chills across her now exposed back. "I'm happy because you're happy."

"Hey, Scott," Stiles called from outside the door, knocking on his frantically. "Sorry to cockblock, but we have a situation, man, we gotta talk." Scott dropped his forehead onto her back, then kissed it one last tkme before climbing out of bed and heading to the door.

Stiles waved politely at Brooke, who smiled and waved back, then pulled Scott out into the hallway. Once the door was closed, they stepped a few steps away, then turned to each other to have a proper discussion.

"Listen, my dad called, and his deputies just found two bodies that in a ditch. Normally I'd say let him handle human business, but this isnt human business. Parrish went to check out the bodies and do his hellhound thing, and he told Dad that they were definitely supernatural. They were part of a pack in hiding a couple towns over. Not too far from here. But for some reason, they were dumped here in Beacon Hills." Stiles finished his story with a concerned expression.

"They were tortured, Scott. According to Deaton, they were poisoned with wolfsbane and beaten mercilessly. There were cuts and bruises all over them. One of them was a girl, the other a teenage boy. Parrish took the bodies, and dad is coming up with a cover story. But someone is killing werewolves. Its not Chris Argent, or Gerard for that matter. They have to be new."

"New hunters?" Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell are they doing here? Chris has kept this area off limits. Where is he?"

"We asked Allison, and she says that her dad is out of town helping some other hunters with a serious wendigo problem. She has no idea who it could be. She only knew her family members that were hunters, and it's not any of them. We need to be careful, though." Stiles was worried about Malia, because she wasn't exactly sneaky with her were-coyote abilities. He didnt want them spotting her and chasing her down. He'd lose it if anything ever happened to her.

"Lydia has Parrish on lockdown. He's not allowed to leave her house for awhile, just until we can figure this out. You should be careful, too, and have Brooke call Quinn. Let them know what's going on and to be on the look out." Stiles wanted to protect everyone if he could. Being human gave him an advantage.

"Alright, I'll let her know," Scott nodded. "Get some sleep. We'll go down to the station tomorrow and see what we can find out. Okay?"

Stiles nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Quinn sat on the kitchen counter, waiting impatiently for Theo to return. Nick was heating up some pizza in the microwave beside her, and he was nice enough to warm her up a few slices as well to hold her over until Theo got back with the takeout he was picking up.

"I'm not a fan of Chinese food, so I ordered pizza earlier," he told her to make conversation. Quinn swung her legs back and forth, keeping her ankles crossed. "So, was Brooke excited to see you?"

"She cried," Quinn smiled a little. "She was so happy to see me, Nick, you should have seen her. It was like when she was little and she woke up early on Christmas. She'd come get me up, then drag me into the living room to see what Santa brought her. Her little eyes lit up like she just won the lottery, even though there was only a few things there for her. We were broke, you know, but anything she got meant everything to her."

"I remember being that young," he looked down pensively. "Me and my siblings were born werewolves. They were assholes, always looked down on humans and human traditions like they were above it all. I bet if I had an older sister like you, my childhood would have been very different. Still... I sometimes miss them. I don't blame Theo for what he did. I don't forgive them for what they did to you. But they were my family."

"Don't feel bad for missing them," she told him, ruffling his hair lovingly. "No matter what they did or who they were, they were family and you loved them. There's nothing wrong with that. Okay?" Nick looked up at her, smiled warmly, then nodded.

"Right. Thanks, Quinn. That makes me feel a lot better, actually. Especially since you were the one they hurt. For you to tell me its okay to miss them... then it really does make it okay."

"You're a good kid, Nick," Quinn reassured him. "I'm lucky to be your pack mate." There was a knock on the door that got Nick's attention. He headed towards it.

"I got it. Theo's hands are probably full." Quinn sat and waited patiently for a moment, expecting to hear Theo's voice and the bags he was carrying rustling about. However, after the door opened, she only heard a gasp. She slid off the counter, waiting there, telling herself it was nothing.

"Quinn," Nick groaned her name. Her body tensed, and she watched in horror as Nick stumbled back into the kitchen, clutching his side as blood poured from an open wound. He slipped in a puddle of his own blood, and she rushed to catch him.

"Nick," she frowned, "what happened?" She lowered him to the ground gently, quickly covering his wound with her own hand to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. Two men came into the kitchen, one with short brown hair and piercing green eyes, and the other was blond with blue eyes. Both were young, probably only a few years older than Quinn. Maybe in their late twenties. The blind held a bloody knife in his hands. The brunette aimed a gun at Quinn.

"You're the betas we heard about, correct?" The brown haired man asked, pointing the gun at Quinn. "We were told about the pack that lives here. Where is your alpha, Quinn?" Her eyes widened, then flashed yellow. How did he know her name? She refused to answer, and instead answered with a low growl. "Where Theo. We were told he lived here."

"Fuck off," Nick answered, his own yellow eyes flashing at them. The men exchanged glanced, then the brunette fired off a round into Nick's calf. He cried out in pain, and Quinn pulled him closer to her, cradling him.

"Please, stop," she begged for Nick. "Theo isnt here, I swear. He ran out to run some errands. I have no idea when he'll be back." She was lying, but she hoped he wouldn't come back as soon as they expect him to. "What do you want from us?" She asked them nervously.

"Justice," the blond man narrowed his gaze. You monsters are all guilty of killing humans. We're hunters, but we operate under a different code. We leave you alone until you commit murder. Either humans or your own kind. If you kill, you're killed. Simple as that."

"Quinn never hurt anyone," Nick growled. "Let her go."

"Does the name Daniel ring a bell?" The blond asked her. Quinn's whole body started to shake. Not Danny. They couldn't be there to kill her because of what happened with Danny. She had no choice. "Let's not forget Lyza, Hm? Your now dead packmate. Shes dead because of Theo. And all the werewolves he slaughtered after that. And Nick, you've shed your fair share of blood under your family's order, haven't you?"

"How do you know all this?" Quinn asked them, claws and teeth shooting out, ready to kill again if she had to in order to protect Nick. The brunette quickly shot a bullet into her shoulder, causing her to help and toppled over in pain.

"Down, doggy. Just come with us. A meeting has to be held to decide your fate." Quinn knew they had no choice. Nick and Quinn both were already injured and bleeding, healing slower than usual for some reason, probably wolfsbane laced bullets. She wanted to tear their throats out, but she couldn't. She was getting weaker by the second. Nick was losing strength, too.

The men cuffed heir wrists, then picked them both up and forced them out of the door. Once outside the building, they were thrown into the back of a large black van, then the two men sped off down the road. Nick and Quinn stared at each other, searching for a plan of escape in each others eyea. Unfortunately, neither of them had the strength to fight back at the moment. After a few minutes, at least Nick's side started to heal properly.

The van screeched to a halt after what felt like an hour long drive, but was probably more like thirty minutes. The back doors opened, and the two hunters dragged them out. They dropped Nick to the ground, but he blond threw Quinn over his shoulder because she was smaller and easier to carry. Nick walked behind the man carrying Quin, wishing he could do something to help her, to get her out of this situation. But he could just follow her into whatever danger awaited them.

Unfortunately, once they were inside, the blond took Quinn down one hallway, and the brunette pushed the barrel of the gun into Nick's spine and pushed him the opposite way. Nick called Quinn's name, and he tried to get her. However, the gun digging into his back forced him to walk away from her. He was tossed into a tiny little closet, then forced to his knees. The brown haired hunter pointed the gun at his head.

"I hope she didnt care about you. Otherwise, this is going to sting pretty bad." Nick closed his eyes and braced himself as the last sound he ever heard was the firing of the gun and the cracking sound that rattled through his head as the bullet crashed through his skull. The brunette watched with cold, unmoved eyes as Nick toppled over lifelessly. Once he was dead, he headed down the hallway towards the room that Quinn was taken too. She would be kept alive, but only until they could get Theo there. Then, they both would be executed.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39:

Parrish stood beside Theo, wishing there was something he could do to ease the alpha's pain. But he didn't understand what it meant to lose a beta, because he was Omega by nature. A hellhound couldn't create other hellhounds. But Theo was an alpha, and he had pretty much just lost both of his betas, although one was still missing.

"Where'd they find him?" Theo sniffed as he stared down at Nick's cold, pale face. Most of his body was covered with a white sheet, like all the others in the morgue. Tears dropped from Theo's eyes, one by one slipping down each side of his cheek. Even though he was obviously crying, his face wasn't saddened. It was flushed with anger.

"Two of our officers pulled him out of the river. Which is why he looks a little... tinted." Parrish didnt want to say blue. It didn't seem like an appropriate word at the moment. Theo had lost someone important to him. But the blue-purple hue in his pale skin was evident, just as evident as the cause of death that was in the center of his forehead. "He was in there all night, the coroner said."

"But not Quinn," Theo said, even though it sounded more like a question. He looked up at Parrish, and the hope that was in his eyes was clear. "You didn't find Quinn anywhere?"

"I didn't even catch her scent," Parrish reassured him. "I could only smell Nick and blood. I'm sorry, Theo. We don't know where she is. Nick is the fourth body of a werewolf we've recovered in Beacon Hills, but he's the first to actually come from Beacon Hills. The killer has passed our borders, and i swear I will do everything in my power to find that bastard."

"I want to find Quinn first," Theo wiped his eye with the back of his hand, forcing his face to become stoic and unreadable. "Then, I'll help you find him. But I'm going to tear into him, Parrish, and dont even think about getting in my way."

"I wouldn't even try."

* * *

Quinn's body jerked into defense mode when she heard the door open to the large empty room she was being kept in. She sat up as far as she could, pulling at the metal chain running from the floor to the mountain ash infused metal collar thing that they snapped around her neck the night they brought her to this run down building in the middle of nowhere. She sat on her knees, which was the best she could do with the amount of chain she was given.

The brown haired man, whose name she discovered to be Shawn, came into the room, then walked until he was standing a couple feet in front of her, just far enough so she would be held back by the chain keeping her close to the ground.

"You change your mind about helping us find your alpha? He hasnt returned to his apartment. We have no idea where he is," Shawn told her. He knelt down so he was eye level with her. "You're really cute. Id hate to mess up that pretty face."

Quinn spat at him, and he jumped back to avoid it.

"I know hes your boyfriend, but are you really ready to die for that piece of shit?" Shawn seethed at her. "I'm not gonna kill ya, Quinn, because I need you alive to lure him here. But I will certainly make you wish you were dead. Ive made much stronger werewolves beg for mercy. Making you talk will be nothing. So please. Tell me where to find him, and we can do this the nice way. Maybe we can even cut a deal. Your life for his."

"Go to hell, you sick son of a bitch," she snarled at him. There was no way she was going to give Theo up to them. He was her love, the one person other than Brooke that Quinn would gladly die to protect. Unfortunately it seemed like the time had come to keep that promise. She was more than ready to die. After everything she went through with the family of alphas, the drama with Isaac and Theo, and the pain and suffering after Dannys attack, not to mention actually dying.

Wait. No, that was it. Quinn figured out how to get her and Nick both out of this godforsaken building. She had died before, and she was brought back by The Crow, by Cole. She could call his name, but only when she was alone. She could sit Shawn out, then she could call for the help that she and her packmate both desperately needed.

"He'll come for you," Shawn said, an evil smirk growing in his face. "How could he not? I wouldn't want to let go of that pretty little body either." He stood up, then walked back to the door, clicking the lock into place, then headed back to where Quinn was chained to the floor. He pulled a key from his pocket. "Lets have some fun, Hm?"

Quinn growled as he unlocked the latch keeping he chain to the floor, taking that end into his own hand. Quinn tried to jerk away, to run, but her legs buckled when she stood. Shawn laughed at her as she struggled to gather enough strength to fight back.

"Mountain ash, Quinn. It's a very useful tool. So is wolfsbane, which is likely still in your system since you never pried that bullet out of your shoulder." Shawn yanked on the chain, which dragged her forwards by her neck. "Now be a good little mutt and follow me." She stayed put, so he yanked again. Quinn gave up, but when she went to get to her feet, he used he chain to pull her back to the ground. "No, no. Dogs don't walk on two feet. You have to crawl."

"No." She said simply.

"What was that, mutt?"

"Go fuck yourself," she glared at him. "I'm not some dog you can order around. I won't play your sick game. Take your weird fetishes somewhere else." Fury and rage boiled in him, and he quickly snatched up a handful of her hair. He dragged her across the room to some sort of bench in the far corner. He sat on the bench, then pushed her down until her cheek was pressed into the cold cement floor. He put his foot on the side of her head, pinning it to the ground.

"You going to try that again, mutt?" Shawn nearly hissed. No. Quinn had had enough of everyone using her to get to Theo or abusing her for their own pleasure. She wasn't a toy, and she wasnt going to let him treat her like one. He wouldn't kill her, he made that clear. What else could he do? Torture her? She's rather that over being humiliated.

"I said go fuck yourself," she repeated, unafraid and uncaring of what happened to her next. She made her point, and she relished in how much it pissed Shawn off. He dropped to the ground beside her, grabbed her by the shoulders, then whipped her around and pushed her stomach own onto the floor. He sat on the back of her thighs, pinning her down.

"Fine. You want to be a smartass, let me just remind you what you are." He pulled his hunting knife from its holster on his hip, then, while holding one of her shoulders down, proceeded to carve into her back with the knife. He dug extra deep into her skin so the word stayed.

MUTT.

He branded her with the best word to describe her. A human, wolf hybrid, a one thing nor the other, but both at the same time. They hunted mutts like her, and if she wasn't leverage, he'd waste no time killing her.

As he carved into her back, she screamed and cried, squirming desperately to try and get away from him. She didn't focus on the letters, didn't care what he was carving into her. It would heal eventually. But it burned like fire on her skin.

"Where's Theo?" He asked again. She whimpered quietly, still sobbing from the pain, but she still kept her mouth shut. She wouldn't tell him even if he killed her.

"Eat me." Was all she could think to respond with. She had to change it up a bit just to really get him riled up. Shawn was seething. She could feel the rage, humiliation, and hatred radiating off of him like a burning flame. He rolled her over, then used his knee to pin her down still. He pulled back the chain so her metal collar thing was cutting into the skin around her throat.

"Have it your way." He pushed the knife into her stomach slowly, letting her feel each agonizing moment as distinctly as possible. Then he got up and kicked it down into her lower abdomen further. She couldn't take it anymore. She was in so much pain, she felt like she was about to pass out. When he went to bear down onto her again, she broke down.

"Cole!" She screamed his name in painful desperation, knowing that she had no other choice anymore. Shawn was going to kill her or force Theo's possible locations out of her. Her friends and family would be around him. She couldn't do that. The only other option was to call Cole.

Just before Shawn got his hands on her again, he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and effortlessly flung across the room like a ragdoll. He smacked against the wall, then fell to the floor lifelessly.

Cole stood there, black wings spread out like a crows, smokey grey eyes glowing down at the bloody mess that was Quinn. He quickly dropped to his knees beside her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't alone, but I didn't have a choice."

"Hush, little bird." He grabbed the handle of the knife. "I can't bring you back if you die again, so we just have to prevent that, don't we?" Gently, he pulled the knife out of her stomach, quickly holding his hand over the wound to stop some of the bleeding. She cried out, screamed in horrid pain, causing Cole to cringe inwardly. "This is all my fault."

"How so?" She panted, trying to calm herself and get in control of the pain.

"I brought her back because she was needed... I thought she was good for all of you. I was wrong. I was so wrong, and I'm never wrong." He used his inhuman strength to break the chain, but he waited to take the collar off until she was okay. Cole scooped her up in his arms. "Let's get you out of here."

"Who did you bring back?"

"Later, little bird. You're all I'm concerned with at the moment." She laid her head back against his arm. Her stomach was bleeding, and she was fading out of consciousness. She couldn't think anymore. All she wanted to do was sleep, and Cole's arms were incredibly comfortable. She settled into his, grabbing the shirt over his chest and holding on until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed :) the next chapter is the final chapter and will be long! Now's the time to let me know if you'd like a sequel :3 also, what do you think is gonna happen in the end? Leave a review and let me know!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Quinn stepped out of the shower, relieved to be clean and not blood-soaked anymore. She clasped her bra behind her back, then put on the pair of cheeky white bottoms to match. She stood there, staring in the mirror, and she made a face at the still nasty looking wound in her stomach. It was scabbed, healing, but healing very slowly.

Quinn turned around just far enough to see the scars on her back; the letters that Shawn carved into her were still there, the lines a light pink that were fresh enough to still stand out noticeably on her skin. It brought tears to her eyes, seeing the wounds he left on her. It wasn't the first time she was tortured or beaten, but she never could get used to it.

The bathroom door opened and Cole walked in. His cheeks flushed slightly when he saw she was in just a matching pair of bra and underwear, but he was even more flustered by how beautiful she looked in white, how it stood out against her skin, how her body was curved.

"Uh, sorry." He turned his head to the side. Quinn laughed,

"Didn't figure you for the type to be embarrassed by something like this." She quickly grabbed the long tee shirt she planned to wear, courtesy of Theo's dresser, then pulled it down over her head. "You saw them. The scars. I haven't decided if I want to let anyone else see them. I feel... ashamed. And they're so ugly."

"Stop," he turned his gaze back to her, eyes glowing that hazy smoke color. He walked to her, then took her by the arms. "Don't say that. Your wounds will heal, but while they are there, do not be ashamed of them. You are still beautiful, Quinn, still perfect. If anything, they show how strong you are, and what adversities you've overcome."

"Thank you," she said politely, even though she didn't agree with him. "Theo will be back in a minute. You should get out of here before he does, since, you know, you're not supposed to be seen by anyone."

"Yes, I waited until he left for that reason. I wanted to check on you, to make sure that you were alright." He dropped his arms to his side. Quinn smiled up at him,

"Thanks to you, I'll be just fine. I cannot thank you enough for saving my life not only once, but twice. Cole, you've been so good to me, and I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I appreciate it either way. I'll never forget you." As soon as she said that, his face lit up. Quinn could tell how hurt he was when she couldn't remember him. His existence had to be very lonely, and she wanted to help him somehow feel connected to someone."

"Ill see you around, Quinn," he nodded at her, then vanished in that sudden, mysterious way that he does. He was something else, something much more than just a supernatural creature. He was a guardian, a judge and jury, and more than anything, he was now her friend.

Quinn walked back into the bedroom, relieved to finally be home again, at her own house, able to be in her own bed. She liked Theo's place, but it wasn't safe anymore for anyone. They had been sold out by somebody, or spied on by the hunters. But her house had been safe for some reason. Her location wasn't given away.

A half hour later, Theo returned with some pizza and a bottle of wine. He grabbed some glasses from the cabinets, then trotted up the stairs to see her. Quinn was laying on the bed when he got up there, wearing only her underwear, bra, and one of his tee shirts to cover her torso. Her legs were freshly shaven and bent slightly to raise her knees.

"You're back," she said with a little excitement, sitting up to greet him. Theo nodded, grinning back at her, then carried the pizza around the bed and sat beside her. He handed her a glass, then popped the cork on the wine bottle. "Oh, Theo, all of this wasn't necessary."

"I know. I'm just... so happy you're back, Quinn. I feel like I've been so close to losing you so many times, and I'm just relieved that you weren't gone for good this time." He poured each of them a glass of wine, then set the bottle on the nightstand. He held his glass up, and his smile faded. "Here's to Nick. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time, buddy."

"To Nick," Quinn said solemnly, then tapped the edge of her glass against his. She didn't know Nick was dead until she got home. Cole had searched the building for him, but found nothing. Scott and Brooke didn't want to talk about it, it seemed, but Isaac and Theo knew they had to break it to Quinn. So they did, and she sobbed for her fallen pack-mate.

"I owe a lot to this Crow guy, and maybe one day, I'll get to see him, too." He slurped down a quarter of his glass. "Quinn, I can't imagine my life without you anymore. You take up so much room in my heart and my mind, that there'd be a big gaping hole if you were taken from me. I'd be hollow. The best parts of me come from being with you."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Theo," she reassured her, drinking from her own glass before setting it on the nightstand. She sat up, then leaned over to kiss Theo softly. Her hand lifted to rest on his cheek, and she could feel his jaws clenching together. "It's okay, Theo. You don't have to be afraid anymore, because I'm here, and I'm alive."

"I'm the worst alpha," he suddenly broke down. The floodgates broke, and all of the pain, the sorrow, and the emotion he had been holding back just poured out of him like a river bursting through a dam. "I let Nick down, and I killed Lyza. I don't deserve a pack, and maybe I never did. How can I protect you when I couldn't protect them?"

"You've done it so far," she reminded him, brushing away the tears the fell with her thumbs. "Theo, you're a good alpha who has had some really bad luck. If anything, Lyza was a bad beta. Nick... Nick was a good guy, Theo, and he didn't deserve what happened to him. But it wasn't your fault. Someone else sold us out. We need to find out who."

"I have made so many enemies, Quinn, it could be anyone."

"No, Cole said he brought _her_ back. It's a she, and that narrows it down a lot. Its someone he brought back to life, someone he..." she trailed off as it came to her. As much as Quinn didn't want to believe it, the only person she knew who'd been brought back, who knew a lot about them, and who knew hunters, was Allison.

"What?" Theo asked her, seeing the epiphany in her eyes. She looked up at him with worry, and he immediately pushed back his own emotions, burying them for a few more days until they solved everything. Quinn sighed,

"Allison. It _has_ to be Allison. She was brought back by Cole, and she was a hunter, right? She had to be the one who sold us out... but why? She pretended to be our friend, to be kind and polite to us. I liked her, and I let her take Isaac away because he loved her. She's still hunting. She has to be."

"We don't know for sure-"

"It has to be," Quinn cut him off, shaking her head. "Who else do we know that has been brought back besides me? No one. She knew where you lived, and Isaac must have told her all the stuff about us that the hunters knew. Like what happened with Danny. Or what Nick used to do for his family. They said we were guilty of killing humans or other werewolves. They wanted you, too." Quinn thought harder. "But she wouldn't sell out Isaac or Scott or any of her friends."

"Quinn, don't." Theo could see it in her eyes, that rage, that need for some kind of retribution. Quinn sat up, then threw her legs over the edge of the bed. She stayed there for a moment before standing. "Quinn, stop. If it is Allison, we need to let Isaac and Scott know before we do anything stupid." Quinn shook her head,

"They'll find out. I'm going to confront her first." He wasn't going to change her mind. Allison had Nick killed, and she was responsible for almost killing Quinn and Theo, too. She wasn't going to get away with it, Quinn wouldn't let her.

* * *

Brooke chewed on her bottom lip nervously, not sure whether or not she should ask Scott the question that was burning on her mind for a week now. When he came into the room, she almost convinced herself to keep her mouth shut. However, what she wanted to ask was too important. It had to be put out there.

"Hey, Scott," she said softly. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Brooke took a deep breath, then mentally prepared herself for all of the possibilities that could come true after she asked him what she wanted to ask. "I was thinking about something today... Well, I've been thinking about it a lot actually, lately. I wanted a way to help my family and friends, a way to protect them and keep them safe. I don't want to feel useless anymore, and I think that maybe..." She inhaled deeply. "Maybe if you bit me, I could be strong enough to help keep my loved ones safe."

"You want me to turn you into a werewolf?" He asked her to clarify. He'd never once thought she would ever ask him to do that, and he also hoped she wouldn't. Scott knew how she felt and why she wanted to do it, but it didn't mean that it would make it easy for him to do that to her. Being a werewolf gave you strength and speed, but it was also something you had to endure until you learned to control it.

"Yes," she nodded slowly. "Scott, I want to help. I don't want to be left out because I'm weak. I don't have the brain like Stiles does, or the badge like his dad has. I have nothing to bring to the table, and I want so badly to be a part of what you have. I want to help. Please." She held out her wrist to him, eyes wide and full of fear but also full of determination. Scott hesitated.

"You can't ever be human again, Brooke. Even if you wanted to be. This is permanent. Are you sure this is something you want? Something you can live with for the rest of your life?" He wanted her to change her mind, to say no. He knew that if she really wanted it, there was no way he could say no to her, not to Brooke, not after everything that happened to her sister. Brooke sat back, dropping her wrist to the bed,

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I know what it means... When I'm your beta, you're responsible for me. Or you feel that way at least. I could ask Theo if you don't want me to be your beta. Or Derek. I'm sure if I explained myself they would be alright with it. Derek only has Isaac as a beta now, doesn't he?" Her eyes were focused on the bed, but he could still see the hurt in them.

"No, I don't want you to be anyone else's beta." Scott swallowed his hesitation, then sat on the bed in front of her. "Brooke, I don't want you to hate me if you decide later on that you made the wrong decision. I don't want you to blame me. I really care about you. I think the world of you, and I understand why you want this, but I also like you just the way you are. Nobody expected you to do anything. None of this was your fight."

"But Quinn is my sister and I can't do anything to help her, Scott," Brooke looked up at him, eyes watery and desperate for something that Scott really hoped he didn't have to give her. "I'm useless. I can't do anything to save her, and she suffered before because of it. Because I'm so fucking weak, and I couldn't do anything to help her... I don't want to feel like that anymore..."

"Brooke." Scott moved to her, taking her face in his hand and kissing her sweetly. "Brooke, I'll do this if it's really what you want. Don't cry. I can give you the bite, if you want it, but you have to absolutely be sure of this. You have to make sure you can live with it." He rested his forehead against hers. Brooke reached up to stroke his cheek with her thumb,

"I do. It's what I want." Scott took a deep breath.

"Then, I'll do it. For you." He tilted her head to the side with his hand, then brushed her hair away from her shoulder gently. He held her in his arms for a moment, staring down at her exposed shoulder, wishing there was some other way he could give her the power to protect herself and her family. But there wasn't. This is what she wanted, and he wasn't going to tell her no after what happened to Quinn.

Scott lowered his head, and Brooke kept hers out of the way. He let his canines slide from his gums, then he buried them into the flesh of her throat as gently as possible. She gasped a little, her body flinching against his and a slight groan escaping her lips. She bit down on her lip hard, trying to keep from crying out, and she squeezed her eyes shut. As soon as they pierced her skin thoroughly, he slowly and carefully pulled them back out. Brooke laid back on the bed, cupping her hand over the bite on her shoulder.

"I hope you don't wind up hating me for this, Brooke. I couldn't stand losing you as my girlfriend, but having to keep you as my beta."

"I won't blame you. It's my decision. Thank you, Scott." She smiled at him, despite the stinging in her neck. He laid down beside her, bringing her against him and absorbing some of pain that he inflicted on her. He cradled her, stroked her hair, reminded her that he loved her, and that he would do anything for her, even turning her if that's what she chose. And she did, so he did. She would be his beta, and they would be bonded forever, no matter what happened in their relationship. That both excited and terrified him.

* * *

Allison stormed into the room, eyes burning with fury and hand itching to punch something. Shawn was sitting up slowly, reaching back to feel the blood on the place where his head hit the wall. Without a word or any warning, she walked over and slammed her fist into Shawn's face, sending him back to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You got brain damage Shawn?" She snapped at him. The brunette sat up again, now holding his nose.

"Most definitely now," he remarked under his breath, checking to see if he was bleeding from his nose. Thankfully, it didn't seem like she broke it. He was lucky, considering how hard Allison punched him, and how much harder she could have hit him.

"I told you to leave Quinn out of it," she said through her teeth. "Quinn was innocent. She's a good girl, and she didn't deserve what you did to her you piece of shit." Allison spat on him, then turned her back. "I'm done helping you. Nick and Theo were the deal, not her. If you want someone on the inside, find someone else."

"You were born to hunt, Allison," Shawn shot back. "It's in your blood, your family's blood. You love the thrill of the hunt. What makes you think you can just give it up? Hm? Maybe that werewolf boy you've been fucking behind our back?" Allison whipped around.

"What'd you say?" She seethed. "You got a death wish, Shawn?" He chuckled at her,

"No. But if you don't bring us Theo and Quinn, then your little boyfriend is going to be our new target. There are four of us in Beacon Hills, and four more just outside of town. You really want to take us all on? Just for two werewolves that have killed before and will undoubtedly kill again?" His eyes lifted to meet hers as he held his hand over his nose. "You can bring Theo dead, but I want that little bitch back here alive. Got it?"

"I won't let you hurt Isaac," she said lowly, her voice sharp and bitter. "You hear me? Isaac is good, and he has never hurt a soul, so you'll have to kill me before you get to him." Her whole body started to tremble slightly as the thought of losing Isaac over her stupid decisions ran through her head. If he knew, he would leave her. _When_ he found out, she corrected herself. It wasn't _if_ anymore, it was _when_.

"He's going to hate you for what you've done, so what does it matter anymore," Shawn rolled his eyes. "Your little mutt friend escaped, didn't she. Bet he already knows all about what happened to her. How long before they realize it was you that sold them out?" She stormed out of the room, unable to respond with anything else that wasn't another violent blow to his face.

She went straight home, to the house that belonged to her family, where she kept all of her hunting gear. After bursting through the front door, she started packing her bags immediately. If Quinn found out somehow that she'd been involved, she would want revenge, no doubt. They killed Nick successfully, and that was her pack mate. Allison only had so long to get her things together and get out of Beacon Hills. She hoped, with a tiny part of her heart, that Isaac would come with her without asking too many questions. He loved her. He'd believe her if she told a little white lie.

"It was you," a voice said from the living room as she passed through it. Allison stopped dead in her tracks, a chill running up her spine. She reached over to the wall, then flicked on a light. Isaac was sitting there on her sofa, elbows on his knees, hands pressed together underneath his chin. His eyes were glowing yellow, bright and fierce. "You told those hunters where to find Theo and Quinn. Nick, too. Right? That was you, wasn't it?"

"Isaac, I didn't-"

"DON'T," he snarled at her angrily, jolting up from the couch suddenly. Allison flinched away from him, pressing her back into the wall. "Don't you dare stand there and lie to me, Allison. Not after everything we've been through. You died, and you finally come back to me... You finally come back, and you're hunting again? Killing people I know, my friends even." He took a few steps towards her. "You handed over the one girl I ever loved besides you to people that tortured her, who carved the word mutt into her back to make a point. Are those the kind of people you want to be with instead of me? Instead of Scott's pack, the people who love you and who want to protect you?"

"Isaac, I love you so much," she started to cry, "but I'm a hunter. It's in my blood, it's what I do. I told them they could have Theo and Nick, but I said to leave Quinn alone, I promise. I wouldn't hurt her, and I wouldn't do that to you." Isaac rushed forwards then, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back against the wall. His teeth were grinding together as he tried to hold back his werewolf teeth.

"And Nick? He's dead because of you, Allison. You had him killed, and you think he deserved that?"

"He was a killer, Isaac! He helped his siblings trample through any other pack that got in the way, leaving a hell of a blood trail behind. You think something like that deserved to live? Theo and Nick are monsters. They kill, and they wreck everything in their paths. I'm doing a good thing by letting the hunters take them. Before they do any more damage."

"What makes you different than them?" He growled at her, eyes glowing brighter than before. His claws shot out and dug into her shoulders. "You kill them because you say that they're killers, but what does that make you? You're just as guilty, and if you think they don't deserve to live, then obviously you and your hunter friends don't either." Allison's eyes widened.

"Isaac, please... Please don't do this to me. I didn't do anything to them! I told them to stay away from Quinn, and I wasn't going to let them hurt anybody innocent, I promise. I wanted to do the right thing!" Isaac pulled his claws from her shoulders and took a few steps backwards, shaking his head at her. "Listen, Isaac. I was brought back for something, for some higher purpose. This is it. To do good for the sake of others. To save lives."

"You're lucky I care about you so much," he told her. "Quinn is going to be headed here soon, and she's looking for blood. Blood for blood, that's how you do it right? If they kill, then they get killed. But then who, in the end, is the killer?" He forced his claws back into place, and his demeanor softened to a quiet somber tone. "You need to get out of here. Before she gets here. I came here to warn you, and to see for myself if it was true."

"Isaac, come with me," she pleaded, reaching out to take his hand. "I won't hunt anymore. We can go away and live somewhere far from anyone else. No one will find us. We'll be safe, and we'll be together. Anywhere you'd like to go, we can go. Please." Isaac looked at her for a moment, eyes watering, then pulled his hand away from hers.

"Allison, I can't forgive you for what you did."

"Isaac, you know me," she frowned at him, "you know I would never do anything wrong intentionally. I didn't know they'd go after Quinn. I'm sorry. Please, don't make me leave without you. Just come with me. We can make a life for ourselves somewhere. Settle down. Get married. Have kids..."

"It's the life I want, Allison, you know that. And I wanted it with you. But I won't condone what you've done. I knew Nick. He was a good kid that was born into the wrong family. Like you were. But he made the decision to be better. You made the decision to be murderers like the rest of the Argents. Except Chris. In fact, I bet he's ashamed of you."

"I love you," she cried, reaching for him again. He jerked away,

"I love you. But I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave before Quinn gets here. Because I can't stop her from hurting you." His gaze stayed focused on the floor. He couldn't look at her, couldn't see the tears and the pain in her eyes. Isaac was afraid that if he looked into those big, beautiful eyes, he would bend to her will, and he would lose his good conscience in doing so. She tried one last time to reach for him, but he snarled in response, still keeping his hand away from her. "I SAID GO." Still sobbing, Allison grabbed her things, then ran outside to hop into her car. But before she went, she stopped at the door, looking back at him, as if to beg one last time. Isaac remained silent and unresponsive, so she left. Once the car started, and he heard it pull out of the driveway, Isaac hit his knees, buried his face in his hands, and he let himself fall apart.

* * *

Quinn pushed open the door to Allison's house, inhaling deeply to see if she could catch her scent inside. The only scent she could identify was Isaac's. She made her way into the living room, then saw Isaac there on the couch. He was holding his own face in his hands, and he was sniffing like he just finished crying. She walked over to him, then sat beside him.

"You warned her, didn't you. Damn it, I told Theo not to say anything until I confronted her first." Quinn wanted to be angry, but seeing how hurt and broken Isaac was prevented her from saying anything else. She sighed heavily, then reached over to take him into her arms. Isaac crumbled against her, too tired for any more tears, but still torn up inside. "I'm sorry, Isaac. I'm sorry that this happened to you." He clung to her desperately, hands gripping her arms a little too tightly, not that she minded.

"I just wanted to be loved, Quinn. I wanted someone to love me and only me. She was everything to me, and I wasn't enough for her. She couldn't stop hunting. It's in her nature, and I'm not enough of a reason for her to stop. Why can't I be someone else's everything?" His face was buried in her shoulder, but Quinn could imagine what it looked like in that moment.

"Isaac, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time, and there's not a thing in this world I wouldn't do for you." She didn't know if it would make him feel better, but she had to try something. "I know that... I don't only love you and you alone, but you do have someone that would do anything for you, and you do have someone who loves you. At some point, you have to stop looking for someone who perfectly fits your expectations and just be happy with someone who loves you and thinks the world of you."

"Like you," he said into her shoulder. Quinn felt her heart throb in her chest. "I should've stayed with you, Quinn, I should've just accepted that Theo was going to be with you, too. At least you wouldn't do this to me. At least you wouldn't hurt me like this, then try to lie about it. You were honest, and you loved me so much... I was wrong. I made a wrong decision."

"If I'm not what you really want, don't settle for me. Keep looking, okay? I don't want to be responsible for making you miserable, Isaac, because I do love you." She rubbed his back. "There's something I have to do. Theo is coming with me, and so is Scott. Do you want to come?" Isaac finally sat up, eyes staring into hers to find an explanation. He found it.

"Can I see it?" He asked. Quinn made a face. "Don't hide it from us, Quinn. It's okay." She bit into her bottom lip, but eventually turned her back to him and lifted her shirt. Isaac traced his fingertips over the letters, and a rage started growing inside of him as he touched each little crevice where that monster had carved MUTT into her skin. "I'm coming with you, and I'm going to tear into them, Quinn. They're going to wish they were never born." She lowered her shirt, then turned back around to face him.

"Good. We're on the same page. Let's go."

* * *

Quinn sat in the living room of Theo's apartment, sharpening her claws with a nail file. When the door opened to the apartment, she didn't move, didn't even flinch. She knew they would come eventually, especially after how badly she pissed off the one hunter, Shawn. He was the first to enter the apartment, and three other hunters filed in behind him. Shawn raised the gun that was in his hands, aiming it at Quinn.

"Kind of stupid to just be sitting here like this, isn't it?" He asked her, grinning in a way that showed just how cocky he really was. Quinn shrugged her shoulders, then gave her claws one last look before setting the nail file down and standing slowly. "Come on, Quinn. You don't really think you can take all of us, do you? That's just ridiculous."

"No, of course I don't," she rolled her eyes. Isaac, Scott, and Theo stepped out of the bedroom, their eyes all glowing, showing who was an alpha and who was not. Shawn's cocky smile faded a bit, and the corner of his mouth twitched as if he really didn't expect her to bring friends. "That's Theo. My alpha, and Isaac, boy is he pissed at you guys. And that one, that's Scott McCall. He's a true alpha. Which means he didn't kill to get where he is. He is innocent, and powerful. You really want to fight all of us?"

"You can leave now and never come back to Beacon Hills," Scott said through his werewolf teeth. "Or we can make you leave. Your call." Shawn looked back at his hunter friends as if to get an answer from them. They all nodded as if to tell him they were prepared to stand by him. He turned his attention back to Quinn and her werewolf allies.

"I don't think we're backing down, so looks like we just have to get this going." He raised the gun at her again, and fired off a round into her upper thigh. That was the starting signal. Despite the stinging pain in her thigh, she leapt onto Shawn. The rest of the hunters swarmed into the living room, all attacking each of the other werewolves in the room.

Quinn sliced her claws across Shawn's chest, but he quickly responded with a swipe of his blade across her stomach. When he raised it to bury it into her again, she caught his arm. Shawn headbutted her then, as hard as he could, sending her over onto her side. He flipped over quickly, but she put up her knees to block him. This time, when he tried to stab her, she caught his wrist again. However, instead of just holding it in place, she snapped it like a twig immediately, causing the knife to fall out of his hand and Shawn to topple over in pain.

Quinn stood, ready to beat Shawn until he was unconscious, but one of the other hunters behind her grabbed her by the arm and flung her backwards. She stumbled and crashed into the coffee table, shattering the glass. The hunter started in her direction, but Isaac, who had just been stabbed in the side, jumped onto his back and took him to the ground before he could do anything to Quinn. She sat up slowly, carefully, trying to cut herself as minimally as possible despite the shards of glass under her back.

Shawn was standing down, one hand held against his chest and the other low by his side, bent around so she couldn't see his hand.

"Come on, Quinn," he panted. "Why can't you just die quietly like your buddy Nick. He didn't fight back or beg for his life, no. He just accepted his fate and took the bullet to his head like a champ. You should do the same." Something inside of Quinn snapped, something that kept the balance between the monster in her and the human. She lunged at him, propelling herself off the ground.

Shawn instinctively brought his hand back around, knife back in it, and he jabbed it into her ribs before she landed against him. Using her knees, she held herself off of the ground, claws buried into each of his shoulders. Before he could do anything else, Quinn bit into his throat viciously, tearing open the flesh and cutting through his veins like they were nothing. Shawn fell back, landing on the ground with Quinn sitting on his stomach. Blood filled her mouth and poured onto the floor beneath them.

He screamed out in pain, catching the attention of everyone else in the room. They all stopped fighting, then stepped back so they could turn towards Shawn and Quinn. She was still on top of him, hunched over so they couldn't see her face. Then, she sat up, and they could all see the mess she had made of Shawn's throat. He coughed up blood, let out a gurgled cry, then fell still. Slowly, Quinn stood up from the now corpse laying on the floor. When she turned around, her mouth, chin, and cheeks were covered with blood, and it dripped down her neck into the cleavage of her chest.

She looked like a vampire after a fresh kill, or a monster after tearing into one of its victims. Except, her eyes were wide and her face was full of regret. The remaining hunters all exchanged glances, then ran out of the apartment, afraid of dying to the crazed werewolf standing before them. Theo and Isaac ran to her, ignoring the blood covering her and focusing on the knife sticking out of her ribs.

"Hold still," Isaac told her, grabbing onto her waist to keep her from squirming. Theo pulled the knife from between her ribs, inspecting the wound shortly after. Luckily, he hadn't been able to jab it in very far, and he missed anything vital. It didn't go in far enough to reach her lungs, and only her flesh was torn up by it. As soon as the knife was removed, it started the healing process.

"I'm so sorry," she told Scott. "I'm so so sorry. He mentioned Nick, and I just lost it." That had been a rule of Scott's. Nobody dies. He didn't condone killing, not now, not ever. However, after everything she went through, Scott tried to be understanding. Quinn wasn't a monster or a bad person, even. She was good, and Scott knew what could happen even when good people get pushed too far. Shawn wasn't supposed to die, but not even Scott could deny that the slimy bastard deserved it after what he did to Quinn.

Isaac and Theo tended to her, helping her wipe away the blood from her face and chest. Scott inhaled deeply, trying to avoid looking at Shawn as he lay lifeless and messy on the floor.

"I have to go. Brooke needs me."

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Quinn asked, still in shock after what she had just done. Scott shook his head.

"She can tell you. You'll find out sooner or later." He patted her on the shoulder, offered his best sympathetic expression, then left the room. He didn't have to worry about Quinn. She was in good hands. There wasn't anyone else on the planet that loved her as much as Isaac and Theo.

"Take her to the shower," Theo told Isaac. "I'll start trying to clean up."

"Got it." Isaac grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Come on, Quinn. Let's get you washed off." She blinked a few times, looked down at herself, then followed Isaac to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, then grabbed her shirt and slid it over her head. "It's over," he reassured her. "They're never going to mess with us again." He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, disturbed by how still and out of it Quinn was.

Leaving on her bra and underwear to be a gentleman, he helped her into the shower. Isaac took off his own shirt, then stepped in with her in his jeans. He cupped the water in his hands and used it to wash away the blood to the best of his ability. It ran down her stomach, down her legs, washing away slowly but surely. It moved a little faster with Isaac's help.

Once she was clean, excluding her underclothes, Isaac got her out of the shower and wrapped her up in a towel. After grabbed his own towel, he brought her into Theo's bedroom, intentionally standing to the side of her that allowed him to keep her from seeing Shawn's body. He laid her down on the bed, then sat by her feet.

"I keep killing people, Isaac," she said after a moment of silence. "I keep killing, and I don't know at what point I stop being the good guy." Isaac rubbed her calf softly, lovingly,

"You're a good guy, Quinn, but you protect yourself when the situation calls for it. I don't think anyone can blame you for that." Theo came into the room then, climbing into the bed on the other side of her. He pulled her towards the middle of the bed, so that Isaac could slide up on the right side of her. They sandwiched her between them, both holding her, both trying to make her feel safe and warm again.

The fight was over, and Quinn knew that. Allison was gone, but she had learned a lesson in the process. Quinn doubted that she would come back for revenge, since revenge wasn't really what she wanted to begin with. If Allison came back for anything, she would come back for Isaac, and Quinn knew that was a possibility.

However, she wasn't so sure if she'd hand him over to Allison this time. She laid between them, one hand holding onto Theo, and the other holding onto Isaac, and she had never felt safer than she did in that moment. She loved Theo more than life itself, and she tried to stop loving Isaac, but it wasn't possible. He would die for her, and she would die for him, same with Theo. Anything that came at her now, she could face, and it was because she had them by her side. She wouldn't be afraid anymore, and she wouldn't be weak. They were her strength, her light, her guardians. As long as they were beside, Quinn could face even greater enemies and come out of it the victor.

* * *

 **Hey guys! hope you enjoyed the ending alright :) Sorry it was so long lol I underestimate how much stuff needed to be addressed in this last chapter and it went on forever, I'm telling you. ANYWAYS! Let me know what you guys think :) And leave a review for sure if you want to see a sequel to this story! Love you guys and thanks for sticking it out to the end. Until next time!**


	41. Chapter 41

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

I hope that everyone sees this, but I just wanted to say that the sequel has been posted, at least the beginnings of it :) it's called Love Me and will be a long, multichapter sequel to this story. I hope you guys enjoyed this one and enjoy the next. Thanks so much for reading and I hope to hear from you guys on the next one :D

Brief Summary of Sequel:

Quinn and her sister have settled in, finally, after everything they went through. Some things have changed, and everyone recovered well from the events the year before. However, everything gets stirred up again when Allison Argent returns, unintentionally leading a small army of hunters to their doors. Now, they're back in the fight, but not everyone will survive this time around.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys!**

So Im not sure if anyone is still keeping up with or interesting in this story.

However, a reader messaged me recently and asked me to redo the sequel. I had started the sequel awhile back, but it didnt get much attention, and I started to focus on other stories that were much more popular at the time. It was bad of me to do, but not intentional. After it sat so long unfinished, I just decided to delete it as I didnt think anyone would miss it.

 **To the reader who is still interested, thank you :) Ill write this sequel again as promised. It will be called Love Me, same as before, and Ive already posted the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
